Papel en blanco
by doesntexcist
Summary: Edward Cullen era un chico normal, con problemas normales y odiaba a su familia, pero cuando conoce a Bella las cosas cambian... él la ayuda en los momentos dificiles pero también la abandona, dejándola sola y sin nada...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ¡No puedo Bella! ¡Me gustas demasiado como para dejarte en paz! ¡No puedo dejar que te lastimes, porque me lastimas a mí! ¡Y no puedo dejar que pienses que a nadie le importas porque me importas a mí! –me quedé helada. ¿De verdad me acababa de decir eso?**

**Capítulo 1**

**Edward PDV**

Me desperté con el peor dolor de cabeza. Todo me daba vueltas. Cuando mi visión se empezó a aclarar miré a mi alrededor y noté que estaba echado en la cama de una chica, no tenía ropa puesta. Se notaba que la noche pasada la había pasado increíble. Tal vez me había emborrachado un poquito más de la cuenta. No tenía idea de que mierda había pasado ni de cómo chucha había llegado aquí.

Me levanté de la cama, agarré mi bóxer, que estaba encima de la silla, mi camisa, mi pantalón y fui a cambiarme. Por alguna razón extraña la casa me era familia, no le di vuelta al asunto no tenía tiempo para eso, necesitaba irme rápido. Me cambié volando. Tenía que llegar al colegio. Sabía que en el momento que ponía un pie en el piso Emmett, mi hermano, me iba a interrogar y me iba a decir lo preocupada que estaba mamá. Agarré las llaves de mi carro y me fui.

Quien quiera que haya sido la chica con la que me acosté anoche iba a estar un poco decepcionada de no verme a su costado, o tal vez ella también se había pasado de tragos y no se acordaba de nada, ojala pasara eso. De camino al colegio sonó mi celular, no me sorprendía ver el nombre de mi hermano en la pantalla. Apreté en botón rojo y le colgué, no estaba de ánimos para que me gritaran.

Llegué al colegio, estacioné mi carro en el sitio del director y caminé hasta donde estaba mi grupo. Todos se estaban matándose de la risa.

-¡Miren quién decidió aparecer! –dijo James cuando me vio bajar del carro. –Que bueno emborrachada la de ayer broder –todos se rieron de nuevo. Ni tenía idea de que había pasado ayer, solo sabía que había hecho el ridículo. -¿Con resaca?

-¡Puta mare! ¡Solo dame una puta pastilla! –dije molesto. La cabeza me retumbaba.

-Broder, ayer te perdiste, ¿Dónde te habías metido? –Me preguntó Jasper al entregarme la maldita pastilla. Me la tomé y luego respondí.

-Me tiré a una flaca, puta, pero no sé ni quien mierda era –todos se rieron. Era normal que pasara eso, nunca me había acostado con alguien que luego no supiera quién era. –Mierda, la wevona es fichasa, no podía encontrar la salida de la puta mansión.

-¿Sabes que creo? –me preguntó Jasper, y todos voltearon a mirarlo. –Tienes que dejar de tirarte a cada flaca que se te cruza –no pude evitar soltar una carcajada. ¿Yo? ¿Dejar de tener sexo? Ja, no iba a pasar de aquí a mil años.

-Mira quién habla –dijo Mike. –Don yo-me-tiro-a-todas –Me volví a reír.

-Es diferente, al menos yo sé a quienes me tiro –se defendió Jasper.

Los cuatro nos fuimos a clase, luego de que la campana sonara. Tenía clase de Mate, eso significaba dormir. El Sr. Young me odiaba con toda su alma, pero no hacía nada en absoluto para mantenerme despierto. Ya no podía conmigo. Siempre pasaba sus exámenes, pero nunca prestaba atención en clase ni estudiaba. Entré al salón quince minutos tarde y el Sr. Young solo me miró.

-Me alegra Sr. Cullen que haya decidido unirse a mi clase –dijo él. Lo ignoré y fui a sentarme al final de la clase, donde en general me sentaba. Tiré mis libros causando que la clase se sobre saltara. –Bueno…-continuó el Sr. Young. –Como estaba diciendo, antes de que el Sr. Cullen nos interrumpiera, este proyecto va a ser el 50% de su nota. Si no pasan, ni piensen que van a pasar mi curso. ¿Alguna pregunta? -Nadie dijo nada. –Bueno empezaré a llamar sus nombres. –la clase se quedó en silencio, mientras iba a buscar la lista con los nombres:

-La Srta. Standley y Sr. Griffiths…. La Srta. Mallory y el Sr. Caicedo –así siguió hasta que escuché que mi nombre era llamado. –Nuestro querido Sr. Cullen va a ser con la Srta. Swan -¿Quién chucha era la tal Swan? ¿Era nueva?

-¿Quién chucha es Swan? –volví a preguntar solo que en voz alta.

-¡Sr Cullen, cuide su vocabulario! –me gritó el profesor de mierda. –Srta. Swan por favor párese para que el Sr. Cullen se entere de su existencia –toda la calase se miraba entre sí, nadie tenía idea de quien chucha era esta Swan. Nadie se paró. –Veo que Bella ha faltado de nuevo, pobre niña. Bueno Sr. Cullen tendrá que enterarse por su cuenta de quién es Bella –después de eso continuó con su clase.

Me quedé dormido, para variar. Cuando el timbre sonó me desperté y fui directo a mi segunda clase. Así pasó el día hasta que llegó el almuerzo. Jasper y Mike me dieron el alcance y nos fuimos a nuestra mesa, donde James y Laurent ya estaban sentados. No me sorprendía ver a Victoria ahí también, comiéndole la cara a James.

-El Sr. Young se volvió loco –dije apenas me senté. –Nos mandó a hacer un puto trabajo y me puso de pareja a una tal Swan. ¿Alguien sabe quien mierda es ella?

-Toma eso wevón –se rió James. –Te jodiste broder. Swan es esa de ahí que está sentada sola –miré hacia donde James estaba señalando y me encontré con la mirada de una chica, que rápidamente la desvió.

Ella tenía el pelo marrón chocolate, que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Usaba lentes, que hacían casi imposible ver sus ojos marrones y debajo de esos ojos tenía ojeras moradas, pero ojeras que parecía que no había dormido por una semana, o tal vez en toda su vida. Estaba usando ropa muy suelta. Tenía un suéter blanco con rojo, lleno de huecos, un jean muy suelto, que también tenía huecos y converse rojas. Estaba leyendo un libro, que un poco más y se la salía la carátula, pero sonreía, ella estaba sonriendo.

-Dios mío –no tenía palabras. –Puta, esa cosa no va ser mi pareja. Oh no, me rehúso. Mírenla, es demasiado rara, ¿qué pasa si está loca y me trata de matar? Además miren su ropa. Aj no, esa cosa no va a ser mi compañera de mate –todos se rieron.

-¿No exageras un poco? –preguntó Mike. –Tal vez no tiene plata o algo para pagar su ropa.

-Broder, dicen que es una 'freak'. He escuchado que mató a sus papás y ahora vive sola y siempre está drogada –dijo Jasper.

-Yo he escuchado que vive con su papá, que es un pedófilo, y la han violado –dijo Laurent.

-Puta, eso es pura mierda. Yo he escuchado que los negros son traficantes de órganos, pero hasta ahora no veo que trafiques nada –dijo James mirando a Jasper. -Lo único que les puedo decir de Swan es que no tienen amigos, siempre llora en el baño y no habla, o al menos eso es lo que dicen. Nunca la he escuchado hablar –dijo James mirándola.

Pasaron unos minutos y nadie dijo nada, James y Victoria se habían ido, bien sabe dios para qué, Jasper, Mike y Laurent se habían ido a comprar su almuerzo y yo estaba solo, sentado en la mesa, mirando a Swan. Había algo en ella que la hacía peculiar. No sé que era, pero me llamaba la atención. Esa sonrisa, que no era sonrisa y esas lágrimas, que tampoco eran lágrimas. Algo estaba mal con ella y por alguna razón necesitaba averiguarlo.

Jasper apareció con Mike y se sentaron a mi costado. Distraje mi vista por un segundo y cuando volví a mirar a la mesa donde estaba Swan, ya no estaba. Se había ido, así con un pufff. Miré a la puerta de la cafetería, para encontrarme con ella saliendo, rápidamente. Había dejado todo en la mesa. Realmente Bella Swan era bien rara.

-¡Hey! ¡Edward! –me llamó Jasper. -¿Vas a ir este fin de semana a la casa de playa de James?

-No me la pierdo por nada won –dije, olvidándome por completo de Bella. -¿Sabes cuantas flacas van a ir? Va ser el mejor fin de la historia.

-¿Crees que me puedas dar una jaladita? Estoy sin carro –dijo Jasper y Laurent se mató de la risa. -¡Hey! ¡No es gracioso! Mi carro se malogró.

-Fresh, te llevo, no hay roche –le respondí y luego ellos volvieron a su tema.

Me paré de la mesa y fui a caminar un rato. Ni si quiera sabía yo para que me había ido de la cafetería, solo lo había hecho. Caminé hasta llegar al edificio cultural, nadie nunca iba ahí. Había estado cerrado desde hace tres años por un accidente que ocurrió. ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo parado al frente de un edificio que ni se usaba ya? Ni idea. Tal vez me estaba volviendo loco. Empecé a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio hasta que sin darme cuenta estaba adentro.

Todo era tan oscuro y frio. Podía escuchar como los papeles que estaban pegados en las ventanas sonaban por el viento y podía escuchar le viento. Todo era tan callado. Involuntariamente empecé a subir las escaleras, hasta llegar al tercer y último piso. Ahí solo había un pasillo y al final del pasillo había una puerta de donde salía música. ¿Quién estaba acá? Puta, la persona tendría que estar loca para estar acá.

Caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí. Me di con una sorpresa. Ahí estaba Bella Swan, agarrando una navaja. No sabía qué hacer. Tenía la navaja demasiado cerca a su muñeca, me daba miedo asustarla y causar que se corte accidentalmente, pero también me daba miedo no hacer nada y que se cortara apropósito. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando Bella?

-No te recomiendo que hagas eso –dije al fin, pero ella no hizo ninguna señal de vida. Era como si no me hubiera escuchado. -¿Estás bien? –me empecé a acercar a ella.

-Ya no puedo más –dijo su suave voz. –Por favor no me hagas nada, no he hecho nada malo, por favor –escucharla me estaba destrozando, podía escuchar como sufría. Ni si quiera le iba a hacer nada.

-No pensaba hacerte algo –le dije, mirándole, pero ella seguía mirando el piso. -¿Estás bien? –volví a preguntar.

-Solo lárgate –dijo ella nuevamente, agonía en su voz.

-Pero no entiendo ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

-Nada, no has hecho nada –susurró Bella. –Nadie nunca hace nada.

-Si me dijeras que te pasa tal vez podría hacer algo para ayudarte –le dije. No sabía que decir, las palabras estaban saliendo de mi boca solas.

-Nadie puede hacer nada para ayudarme –eso fue lo último que escuché antes de que desapareciera al frente mío.

Puta, la cojuda estaba más que mal. Tenía esta sensación de que la tenía que ayudar, pero ¿Cómo? Ni si quiera la conocía, ¿Por qué mierda la quería ayudar? Pero igual sentía la necesidad. No quería ayudarla, quería sentir nada por ella, pero no podía, no podía ignorar el sentimiento dentro de mí que me decía que ella me necesitaba. Ella necesitaba un amigo. Nunca nadie la había visto con alguien. James me había dicho que nadie nunca la había escuchado hablar, pero me habló como si nada.

Agarré mis cosas y me fui del edificio. Por lo visto ser amigo de Bella iba a ser un poco difícil. Caminé hasta la cafetería y fui a sentarme de nuevo con los demás. Jasper me miró, pero no preguntó nada, su mirada se desvió a la entrada de la cafetería por donde Bella se estaba yendo.

-Me tengo que ir –dijo James tan pronto vio a Bella irse.

Nos quedamos hasta que el timbre sonó. Me preguntaba por qué James había salido justo detrás de Bella, no tenía sentido. Quería pensar que James necesitaba estudiar, pero eso iba a ser mentirme a mí mismo, porque bien sabía que James jamás estudiaba. Agarré mis cuadernos y me dirigí a la clase de Biología. Esa era la única clase que me gustaba. Quería ser doctor cuando sea grande, pero para eso necesitaba buenas notas.

Llegué a la clase y el Sr. Banner todavía no había llegado. Caminé hasta mi sitio y vi que alguien estaba sentado a mi costado ¿Desde cuándo alguien se sentaba a mi costado? Miré quien era y para mi sorpresa era Bella. Esto era inusual. Ella jamás se había sentado ahí, o yo era realmente ciego y no me daba cuentan de las cosas.

La miré bien, para asegurarme que fuera ella, se veía diferente. Su pelo tapaba toda su cara, estaba abrazándose a ella misma y no tenía sus lentes puestos. Se veía aterrada. Podía sentir como su corazón estaba latiendo a mil y estaba temblando. Algo le había pasado. Odiaba esto. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué me importaba? Ella era una completa extraña, pero aún así me importaba. Me importaba que le había pasado y sabía que algo le había pasado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?

-¿Bella? –la llamé, pero no hubo respuesta de su parte. -¿Estás bien? Estás temblando –ella solo movió la cabeza, negando mi pregunta. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? ¿Quieres que llame a tu papá? –apenas terminé mi última pregunta Bella me tomó de la mano.

-No, no –susurró. –No hagas nada –lágrimas habían empezado a salir de sus ojos. –Yo… me tengo que ir –agarró sus cosas y salió disparada de la clase.

Dios mío, que freak que era Bella Swan. Me iba a mantener loco por toda la hora. Ella no estaba bien. Para nada. El señor Chu entró a la clase y empezó a dictar. Mi cabeza no podía pensar en otra cosa aparte de Bella. ¿Qué era lo que me estaba haciendo? La clase se acabó y salí corriendo. Necesitaba encontrarla. Necesitaba ver que estuviera bien, ¿Por qué? Ni si quiera la conocía, ¿Qué chucha me importaba si se moría o no?

La busqué por todas partes, pero nada. No había rastro de Bella. Esto estaba mal. ¿Desde cuándo, yo, Edward Cullen, se preocupaba por alguien? Suspiré y empecé a calmarme. No valía la pena seguir buscándola. Fui a mi Mercedes y manejé hasta mi casa. Estaba cansado. No quería pensar en nada, quería llegar a mi cuarto, tirarme en mi cama y dormir. No quería ningún tipo de molestia.

Llegué a mi casa y vi que estaba el carro de mi papá. Esto era inusual. En general él nunca llegaba antes de las nueve. Bajé del carro y caminé hasta la entrada. Antes de poder entrar la puerta se abrió y salió Esme con una sonrisa en la cara, pero apenas me vio su sonrisa se fue al piso. Creo que estaba molesta.

-¡Edward Carlisle Cullen! ¿Dónde has estado? –gritó Esme, cosa que volvía a ser inusual, ella jamás me gritaba.

-¿En el colegio? –pregunté indiferente. Si ella sabía donde había estado para que me lo preguntaba. Ella suspiró antes de responder.

-Solo entra a la casa. Emmett ya está ahí –con razón no lo había viso en el colegio. –Tu papá y yo tenemos algo que decirles.

Entré a la casa, como Esme me lo había pedido, y fui directamente a la sala. ¿Por qué siempre me tenían que arruinar las cosas? ¿No podía tener mi paz? Qué estresante. Me tiré en el sofá, empujando a Emmett al otro extremo. La cara que tenía Emmett era la otra cosa inusual. No tenía la sonrisa de siempre; estaba molesto, o más que eso. ¿Qué había pasado?

Luego de media hora de silencio (exagero) mi papá habló.

-Estoy muy molesto contigo, Edward, pero eso es un tema que después hablaremos –empezó. -Lo que les quería decir es que –miró a Esme y luego continuó: -va a haber un nuevo miembro en la familia. –silencio en toda la casa. ¿A qué se refería?

-Puta ¿No está un poco vieja, Esme, para tener hijos? –Carlisle me fulminó con la mirada.

-Edward –dijo entre dientes –Esme no está embarazada, y, para tu información ella tiene treintaicinco, vieja estará tu abuela.

-¡Papá! ¡¿Le sacaste la vuelta a Esme? –no hubo respuesta. Lo único que sentí fue la palma de la mano de Carlisle hacer impacto con mi cara. -¡Puta! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa? -grité y me paré del sofá.

-¡Te quedas sentado! ¡Estoy arto de tu comportamiento! –me volví a sentar. -¡Emmett te paras de reír en este instante! –tomó aire y continuó. –No sé que voy a hacer contigo Edward.

-¿Qué tal si me dejas largarme de la casa? –le pregunté, pero nuevamente me fulminó con la mirada. –Está bien, esa idea está descartada.

-Esme has algo, ya no puedo con él –Carlisle se dejó caer al sofá y puso sus dedos en sus sienes. –Alice ven acá –llamó mi papá.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Se podían escuchar los pasos que venían de las escaleras. Volteé, para ver quién era esta tal Alice, y me encontré con una enana, de marrón y ojos verdes. En sus ojos podía ver la culpa, pero si no me fijaba bien, la sonrisa que tenía en la cara, podía engañarme. Entró a la sala y se paró al costado de Esme. Ella le pasó y brazo por el hombro y le besó la cabeza.

-Ella es Alice –dijo Esme. –Tiene quince años y la hemos adoptado. A partir de hoy día, ella es parte de esta familia tanto como ustedes lo son.

-¡Alice! –gritó Emmett como tarado y fue a abrazarla. -¡Wa siempre he querido una hermanita! Esto va a ser genial, te llevo tres años, al fin alguien a quien pueda atormentar y mandar –Alice se rió.

-Seré menor que tú, pero ya verás quien va a ser la que mande –Emmett retrocedió y la miró de pies a cabeza. –Que mi tamaño no te engañe.

-Una Pixie me acaba de amenazar. Que gracioso –Emmett cargó a Alice y se fue corriendo, dejándome en la sala solo con mis dos papás, que estaban muy molestos.

Me quedé sentado en la sala, esperando a que el silencio terminara. Esme y Carlisle me estaban mirando, pero no decían nada. Tenía un sentimiento de que me iban a castigar, pero ¿Desde cuándo Yo, Edward Cullen obedecía un castigo? Me paré del sofá y me fui. Que chuca me importaba lo que me fueran a decir. Siempre era lo mismo; me sentaban en la sala y yo me largaba. ¿Por qué no seguir con la tradición?

Me encerré en mi cuarto y fui donde estaban mis libros. Necesitaba encontrar el libro del colegio. Necesitaba ver a Bella, saber desde cuando había estado en el colegio y por qué nunca había sabido de ella. Todos mis amigos parecían haber escuchado algún rumor de ella pero ¿yo? Cero, nada, nothing.

Abrí el libro y empecé a buscar a los alumnos. Estaban James, Victoria, Josephine, Laurent, Mike pero no podía encontrar a Bella. Luego de mucho trabajo, la encontré. No había foto de ella, salía que había estado ausente ese día. ¿Osea que Bella si había estado en el colegio desde antes? Necesitaba hablarle, necesitaba conocerla. Había algo que me llamaba a hacerlo. Era como si la necesitara, pero no sabía por qué. Tenía una desesperación por ir mañana al colegio y hablarle.

Me metí a la cama, luego de bañarme, y me quedé dormido. No me sorprendió haber soñado con ella.

**N/A:Miren gente, esta historia ya está escrita y terminada, pero quiero su opinión (sí, me importa mucho la opinión de ustedes gente). Obviamente con otros nombres y todo, pero amo a la gente de ff so decidí que le ponía los nombres de los personajes de Twilight y esperaba a que ustedes me dijeran. Mi otra historia va a seguir parada porque sigo tratando de averiguar qué hacer, pero ya que esta está terminada no la voy a sacar ni no la voy a no terminar, ya saben el motivo. Espero reviews… me sentiría ofendida si no los recibiera :( no quieren eso ¿o sí? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ofendida es poco eh… 128 hits y 2 reviews JA. En verdad mal, ah. ¿Por qué es tan difícil dejar un review? **

**Gracias a AnnLuna-Cullen y a floreva95 :D me caen bien, eso dice bastante. **

**Capítulo 2**

**PDV de Bella**

Como odiaba ese sonido. Lo detestaba, más que odiaba. Me levanté del sofá, donde había pasado la noche leyendo y fui a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno a Charlie. Todas las semanas era lo mismo. Charlie era mi papá, al menos eso creía, jamás se comportaba como uno, siempre estaba borracho y jamás estaba en la casa, y, cuando estaba en la casa, lo único que hacía era gritarme o pegarme. Ya me había acostumbrado a vivir con él. Cuando no tienes a nadie más, aprecias el único ser que todavía está contigo, casi.

Luego de prepararle el desayuno, lo dejé en la mesa y fui a bañarme. Tenía que alistarme para ir al, estúpido, colegio. Fui al baño, calenté el agua y me desvestí. Me miré al espejo y me asusté al verme. Mi pelo marrón era un desastre, las ojeras que tenía estaban moradas, tenía marcas por todo el brazo y cicatrices en todo el cuerpo. Esa no era yo. Esa no podía ser yo. Retrocedí al ver mi reflejo, y, con la suerte que tengo, me resbalé con el tapete, y me golpeé la cabeza con el borde de la ducha.

Dolía, de verdad dolía. Había un pito en mi cabeza, pero lo ignoré. Necesitaba llegar al colegio a tiempo, necesitaba salir de esta casa, necesitaba muchas cosas, pero el mundo parecía odiarme. Me paré y me metí al agua hirviendo. Cuando mi piel hizo contracto con el agua todos mis músculos se relajaron, me sentía bien, por primera vez en diecisiete años.

Salí de la ducha, me cambié y bajé. Agarré las llaves, que estaban sobre el mostrador de la cocina, y escuché su voz. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí? Jamás le había hecho nada a nadie, me portaba bien, y no molestaba, por eso no creía en Dios. ¿Qué tipo de dios era si me hacía esto? Agarré las llaves de mi carro con fuerza y me volteé a ver a Charlie, que estaba parado con el plato del desayuno en las manos.

-Bells… -susurró él. -¿Por qué mi desayuno está frio?

-Yo… este… perdón –no sabía que decirle. Me daba miedo, estaba aterrorizada.

-¡Perdón! ¡Es lo único que sabes decir! –gritó molesto y tiró el plato al piso. –¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, es lo único que parece que sabes decir! ¡Estoy harto de ti! ¡Estoy harto de tus estupideces! ¡Estoy harto de tu existencia! –tiró todo lo que estaba en la mesa y puso sus manos en su cabeza. Estaba aterrada.

-Charlie, cálmate un poco –dije en voz baja. –Me estás asustando.

-¡Cálmate dice! –gritó y empezó a caminar hacia mí. -¡Me importa un pepino si te doy miedo o no! ¡Vete a la mierda! –me empujó y me caí contra el mostrador, golpeándome la cabeza otra vez.

-No lo dices en serio, solo es el alcohol actuando en tu cuerpo –dije, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Bells, que ingenua que eres –me tomó por la cara y siguió. -¿No te han dicho que cuando alguien está ebrio dice la verdad? ¿No te he demostrado todos estos años que de verdad te odio, que deseo que te mueras? –yo asentí. -¡¿Entonces por qué todavía tienes esperanzas de que algún día sea tu padre? ¡NO va a pasar! –con eso dicho tiró mi cabeza contra el mostrador y sangre empezó a salir.

Charlie se fue apenas vio la sangre, siempre lo hacía, era un cobarde. Me quedé tirada en el piso, no tenía fuerzas para pararme, sabía que tenía que llegar al colegio a tiempo, ya era suficiente con que llegara tarde casi toda la semana. Traté de pararme, pero me resbalé y me volví a caer. ¡Odiaba mi vida!

…

Había limpiado todo, me había cambiado de suéter, y ya estaba lista para llegar tarde al colegio, una vez más. Me subí a mi FJ Cruiser y me fui. Lo único bueno era mi carro. Había recolectado la plata para comprármelo, claro que ya no tenía plata, pero había valido la pena. Cuando no podía manejar y no tenía carro, tenía que ir al colegio caminando, y a veces llovía tanto que llegaba empapada al colegio y luego me resfriaba.

Estacioné mi carro y fui a la oficina de la subdirectora. Ella era la única que sabía de mi vida y por eso todavía me dejaba estar en el colegio, me dijo que si fuera otro caso, ya me hubiera votado del colegio. Esme, como me pidió que la llamara, estaba sentada en su silla leyendo una revista de decoraciones de interiores. Cuando me vio entrar, dejó la revista y corrió a abrazarme.

-¡Me alegra que estés bien! –dijo con emoción. –Toda la noche me la he pasado pensando en ti, por alguna razón pensé que algo malo te iba a pasar.

-Aquí estoy, sana y salva –dije mirando el piso. –Perdón por llegar tarde.

-¡Bella! Sabes que no te tienes que disculpar –Esme fue y se sentó en su silla de nuevo. -¿Cómo estás hoy?

-Bien –fue lo único que logré decir. –Charlie estaba ebrio, pero nada serio.

-Ay Bella, como quisiera poder ayudarte –dijo ella con una dulce mirada.

-Ya lo haces –sonreí.

-Necesito un consejo –dijo ella luego de un rato de silencio. –Carlisle y yo hemos adoptado a una chica de quince años y se la vamos a presentar a todos esta tarde, pero sé que Edward va a hacer un escándalo ¿Qué hago? Además que estoy molesta con él, porque ayer no fue a la casa.

-Solo se una buena madre, algún día te va a valorar, se va a dar cuenta de la suerte que tiene –cuando terminé de hablar, noté que mis ojos se estaba llenando de lágrimas. Las limpié rápidamente, para que Esme no se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando, pero fue muy tarde.

-Corazón, no llores –dije ella y corrió a abrazarme. –Podrías tenerme como madre, pero no me dejas y no entiendo por qué. Bella, en verdad quiero ayudarte, pero si no me dejas no puedo.

-Ya habíamos quedado en algo Esme, te quiero y aprecio lo que haces por mí, pero no quiero ayuda, esto es una lección para mí, y yo sola tengo que Salir de estas –le sonreí, necesitaba lograr que me creyera, aunque yo no lo hiciera, quería que ella lo hiciera, necesitaba que no se metiera.

-Ay Bella –suspiró. -¿Por qué siento que me voy a arrepentir de la decisión que estoy tomando?

No respondí, ella, tanto como yo, sabía que la respuesta era que al final sí se iba a arrepentir. Mi vida no estaba bien, en estos momentos, o bueno, jamás estuvo bien. Esme era la única cosa que estaba en mi vida, y que por alguna razón todavía me daba esperanzas para seguir adelante. No voy a decir que no hacía cosas para tratar de matarme, porque estaría mintiendo, pero después de ver a Esme, me sentía bien, me sentía con esperanzas de que algún día encontrara a alguien que me quisiera como ella quiere a sus hijos.

El timbre sonó, anunciando el cambio de hora, era tiempo de que me fuera de la oficina. Tenía clase de trigonometría. Agarré mi mochila y me fui de la oficina. Esme se quedó leyendo sus revistas, mientras yo caminaba por los pasillos, llenos de gente. Tenía la capucha puesta y el pelo en la cara, tapando mis lentes, no quería que James me viera. James era un chico del bando malo, que le gustaba joderme. Le tenía pánico, Esme no sabía de él, porque él sabía que yo era amiga de la subdirectora y me había amenazado.

Llegué a mi clase sana y salva, sin ningún rastro de James. Estaba aliviada. Entré a la clase y me fui a sentar al fondo de la clase. Nadie nunca se sentaba ahí, así que lo había hecho mi lugar, igual era como si ese sitio fuera invisible, porque nadie parecía notar de mi existencia. Sabía que habían creados rumores de mí, pero ni si quiera sabían quién era. Saqué mi tijera y empecé a cortar la palma de mi mano, eso me deba alivio, me hacía sentir mucho mejor.

La clase se pasó volando, como de costumbre, cuando eres invisible y nadie, absolutamente nadie te ve, puedes hacer lo que quieras y claro que nadie te va a decir nada. Agarré mis libros y me fui a mi siguiente lección. Miré mi horario y me maldije. Me tocaba Lengua y literatura con James de pareja. Mi vida no podía ser peor. Me volví a poner la capucha y caminé por los pasillos de Chappaqua High. Involuntariamente, lágrimas salían de mis ojos y bien sabía por qué.

Llegué a la clase y vi a James bien sentadito en nuestra mesa. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara y estaba jugando con algo en sus manos. Me sequé las lágrimas y fui a sentarme a su costado. James se levantó cuando me vio entrar y arrimó mi silla para que me pueda sentar.

-Ahí está mi princesa -dijo él y pasó sus brazos por mis hombros. -¿Tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado? –me besó la mejilla y luego me guiñó el ojo.

-¿Quién es ella? –dijo Jasper, el chico que se sentaba delante de mí y que era muy amigo de James. Tenía el pelo marrón y los ojos grises.

-Ella es Bella Swan –dijo James, mirando a Jasper. -¿No es un bombón?

-Sí, seguro –dijo Jasper y se rió, luego se volteó y se empezó a reír con Laurent, su amigo.

-Bella eres tan… ingenua –dijo y me volvió a besar la mejilla. –Te quiero ver antes de que acabe el almuerzo en el edificio cultural ¿entendiste? –yo asentí como estúpida. ¿Por qué dejaba que este abuso siguiera? No lo sé, pero no podía dejar que parara. No me podía enfrentar a él, era una cobarde.

La clase empezó y James se olvido totalmente de mi existencia. Estaba agradecida por eso, pero por parte dolía. James fingía estar interesado en mí, pero bien sabía tanto él como yo, que todo era mentira, solo lo hacía para que yo siguiera sus 'planes'. Me dolía que me ignorara y me dolía que se burlara de mí. Bien sabía que a él le gustaba burlarse de mí a mis espaldas, aunque nadie supiera quién era me dolía.

La clase acabó y me fui corriendo. James me aterraba. Ya era el almuerzo, así que agarré mi almuerzo de la mochila y fui a sentarme en una esquina de la cafetería. Tenía la comida de la semana pasada. Charlie siempre salía a comer y me dejaba sola, ni si quiera estaba al tanto que necesitaba plata para ir a comprar comida, a mí ya no me quedaba plata. Miré mi comida con asco. Al menos era algo, al menos tenía que comer, aunque a veces deseaba morirme de hambre, era una manera poco cruel de morir y no se consideraría suicidio.

Escuché como la cafetería se iba llenando cada vez más. La gente pasaba por delante de mi mesa, pero ni cuenta se daban de que yo estaba sentada ahí. De eso, escuché la voz de James, era imposible no escucharla, él tenía la tendencia de hablar realmente alto. Levanté la cabeza para verlo, pero en su lugar vi unos ojos verdes que me miraban. Rápidamente desvié la mirada y saqué mi libro de la mochila; me puse a leer.

Luego de un momento lo volví a mirar. Tenía el castaño claro, muy bonito, con ondas. Estaba con una camisa a cuadros, jeans oscuros y DCs. Se le veía bien, más que bien, era churro. Tenía cara de asco, pero eso era obvio que era porque me había visto. James siempre decía que yo daba asco y que jamás nadie se iba a fijar en mí, tal vez él tenía razón, tal vez, a final de cuenta la cara del chico ese me lo decía todo.

-Dios mío –dijo el chico. –Puta, esa cosa no va ser mi pareja. Oh no, me rehúso. Mírenla, es demasiado rara, ¿qué pasa si está loca y me trata de matar? Además miren su ropa. Aj no, esa cosa no va a ser mi compañera de mate –todos se rieron y lágrimas se empezaron a formar en mis ojos, no iba a permitir que un desconocido me hiciera llorar.

-¿No exageras un poco? –preguntó Laurent. –Tal vez no tiene plata o algo para pagar su ropa –pensé que él me odiaba, una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en mi rostro.

-Broder, dicen que es una 'freak'. He escuchado que mató a sus papás y ahora vive sola y siempre está drogada –dijo Jasper y no pude evitar soltar una risita tonta. De hecho yo iba a matar a mis papás.

-Yo he escuchado que vive con su papá, que es un pedófilo, y la han violado –dijo Mike.

-Puta, eso es pura mierda. Yo he escuchado que los negros son traficantes de órganos, pero hasta ahora no veo que trafiques nada. Lo único que les puedo decir de Swan es que no tienen amigos, siempre llora en el baño y no habla, o al menos eso es lo que dicen. Nunca la he escuchado hablar –dijo James y me miró, rápidamente desvié la mirada y seguí leyendo. No podía creer que James me haya defendido, o al menos eso parecía.

No volví a mirar a James, me concentré en mi libro; Emma. Estaba realmente viejo, pero amaba ese libro además me lo había dado Renée antes de largarse de la casa. Nunca supe a donde se había dio. Luego de su ida, Charlie se había vuelto alcohólico y mi vida se había vuelto una mierda, pero mierda pasa y tengo que aprender a lidiar con mis propios problemas.

Sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mí. Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, no sé por qué, solo pasó. Cuando ya no la sentí, agarré mi libro, metí a mi mochila y me fui. Quería estar sola, y sabía que James no estaba en la cafetería porque su voz no se escuchaba. Salí corriendo y me fui al último piso del edificio cultural. Nadie nunca iba ahí. Me senté en el piano y empecé a pensar, eso nunca era una buena idea.

Me deprimía, me deprimía pensar, y pensar siempre me llevaba a extremos a los cuales no debería llevarme. Me puse a pensar en ella, mis ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Me acordaba de ese día clarito y jamás me lo iba a olvidar, siempre iba a estar ahí para recordarme lo mala persona que era, y que siempre voy a ser. Su cara se venía a la mente y los gritos de Renée sonaban en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Saqué la navaja que tenía en el bolsillo y la empecé a acercar a mi muñeca. No merecía vivir, no lo merecía, gente como yo no merecían la vida. Lágrimas salían de mis ojos, pero se congelaron cuando escuché que alguien subía. Estaba aterrada, pensaba que era James, ni si quiera estaba lista para lo que me venía. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y dejé que pasara lo que fuera que fuera a pasar, pero la navaja jamás dejó su lugar.

-No te recomiendo que hagas eso –dijo la voz por detrás de mí. No me moví, estaba tratando de ubicar la voz. ¿De quién era? -¿Estás bien? –me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí, lo podía sentir. Era el amigo de James, chucha iba a morir en manos de un desconocido, aunque me lo merecía.

-Ya no puedo más –dije, muy, muy, bajo. –Por favor no me hagas nada, no he hecho nada malo, por favor –eso me había salido involuntario, en general jamás le rogaba a James que no me hiciera nada, solo dejaba que pasara, pero por alguna razón estaba aterrada, tal vez porque sabía que me lo merecía, que me merecía la muerte.

-No pensaba hacerte algo –me dijo, mirándome, pero yo no lo miré. Estaba demasiado asustada. -¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntarme.

-Solo lárgate –dije, sintiéndome realmente mal.

-Pero no entiendo ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? –dijo él preocupado.

-Nada, no has hecho nada –susurré. –Nadie nunca hace nada –_solo Esme_, agregué en mi mente.

-Si me dijeras que te pasa tal vez podría hacer algo para ayudarte –me dijo, sin saber que era precisamente lo que me decía.

-Nadie puede hacer nada para ayudarme –dije y me fui corriendo, sin que él me viera. Si tan solo tuviera ese coraje con James.

Llegué a la cafetería y me senté, ordené mis cosas y miré el reloj. Ya era la hora de que me encontrara con James. Suspiré y me fui de la cafetería. James me estaba siguiendo, como solía hacerlo. Fuimos al segundo piso del edificio cultural y entré a la clase que estaba al final del pasadizo. Solo habían sillas y mesas, nada más. Íbamos a ser solo él y yo. Dejé mi mochila en el piso y se senté en el piso. James entró unos segundos después y caminó hasta donde estaba yo.

Primero pateó mi mochila, logrando que me asustara y me hiciera un bollito. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en mis rodillas y las lágrimas salían. James se acercó más a mí, pateando todo lo que interrumpía su camino. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba yo, me sacó los lentes y los tiró contra la pared; rompiéndolos. Genial, ahora no iba a ver. Me tomó por el polo y me tiró contra la pared.

-¡Bella Swan eres una cobarde! –gritó James. -¡Eres una estúpida por existir y te maldigo, te maldigo por todo! ¡Nadie te quiere! ¡NADIE! –me tiró contra la pared. -¡Ni tu propio padre! –me lanzó contra las silla haciendo que me golpeara todo y ya no me pudiera mover.

-De-James pa-pa-para –logré decir.

-¿Dijiste algo, princesa? –tenía una sonrisa malévola en la cara.

-Yo… N-no –miré al piso.

-Eso pensé, ahora sé una buena niña y camina hasta acá –dijo. Yo me paré del piso, sin importar el dolor que sentía y caminé hasta donde estaba él. Cuando llegué hasta donde estaba él miré el piso. James me tomó por la cara e hizo que lo mirara. –Princesa, eres tan… inocente. Tengo unas ganas de –pero no pudo terminar porque la campana lo interrumpió. –Ándate, ya veré cuando te quiero ver.

Salí corriendo, tropezándome con todo lo que estaba en mi camino hasta que llegue abajo. Nadie estaba por ahí. Me puse mi capucha y caminé hasta mi clase. No veía nada, me chocaba con todo, pero logré llegar. Entré a la clase, sintiendo alivio y fui a sentarme a mi sitio. Abracé mis rodillas y puse el pelo en mi cara para que no se viera nada. De repente sentí la misma presencia que había estado sintiendo este día. Edward. Sí, así se llamaba. Me había acordado de él. Era el hijo de Esme.

-¿Bella? –me llamó, pero no respondí. Estaba en un trauma, no quería volver a hablar. -¿Estás bien? Estás temblando –moví la cabeza, negando la pregunta. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? ¿Quieres que llame a tu papá? –apenas terminó la pregunta lo agarré de la mano y se la apreté.

-No, no –susurré desesperada. –No hagas nada –lágrimas de desesperación habían empezado a salir de mis ojos. –Yo… me tengo que ir –agarré mis cosa y me largué.

Salí corriendo, chocándome con todo, pero salí. Logré llegar a mi carro y manejé hasta mi casa. No sé como miré el camino. Entré a mi casa corriendo y me tiré en mi cama. Lloré toda la noche. Me sentía como mierda. Me sentía peor que eso. Lloré y lloré y la cara de Edward se me aparecía, al igual que su perfuma. ¿Qué me estaba haciendo Edward?

**A/N: Espero reviews esta vez :D Si no, hay no hay mas capítulos… no puedo seguir la historia si es que no hay gente que me diga su opinión…:( cuídense. **


	3. Chapter 3

**HUH, ESTOY MOLESTA OH SI!**

**Edward PDV**

_Estaba parado cerca a la ventana, podía ver todo, todo lo que le pasaba a esa familia. Había una chiquita, apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta, y sus papás estaban en la sala gritándose un al otro. La niña tenía lágrimas en los ojos, mientras miraba a sus papás pelear. Era un señor de pelo negro y con bigote y la señora era de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes. La niña tenía un oso de peluche en sus manos y lo apretaba con fuerza, tenía ganas de intervenir, pero algo no me lo permitía, era como si tuviera un vidrio al frente. _

_-¡Te odio Charlie! –gritó la señora y tiró lo que estaba en la mesa del costado._

_-¡Al menos ese sentimiento es mutuo! –gritó, al que le llamaban, Charlie. -¡Eres una zorra!_

_-¡Me voy a ir y te voy a dejar, no te soporto ni un minuto más! ¡Esa cosa –dijo señalando a la niña que lloraba –causó todo eso! ¡Es tu puta culpa! ¡Si no me hubieras embarazado entonces ella no hubiera nacido y no hubiera arruinado todo! ¡ES un MONSTRUO! –la niña empezó a llorar más y el señor se acercó a ella. _

_-Papi, perdón, yo… -pero la niña no pudo terminar, el señor le metió una cachetada, dejándole la mejilla, a la pobre niña, rojísima. Lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos._

_-¡Ni se te ocurra llorar Bells! –dijo la señora. -¡Yo soy la que debería estar llorando! ¡Vete al Diablo! –la empujó, causando que se golpeara la cabeza y colapsara. -¡Me voy, y no los quiero ver nunca más! –le señora empezó a caminar hasta la puerta, pero Charlie la paró. _

_-¡Si te vas te la llevas contigo! –dijo molesto, señalando a la niña que estaba tirada en el piso, pero aún así podía escuchar lo que pasaba. -¡No pienso hacerme cargo de tu hija!_

_-¡También es tuya! ¡No me la voy a llevar, arruinó mi vida, arruinó todo! ¡Váyanse a la mierda los dos! –con eso dicho, la señora se soltó de la mano de Charlie y se fue de la casa._

_-¡Mira lo que causaste hija de puta! –gritó Charlie y empezó a pegarle a su hija, que seguía tirada en el piso. _

-Edward, despiértate –dijo una voz en mi oído. –Tenemos que ir al colegio.

-Mmmm… un ratito más –dije con mi cara en la almohada. -¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete –dijo la voz.

-¡CHUCHA TENGO QUE IR AL COLEGIO! –salté de mi cama, tirando a Alice de mi cama, y fui corriendo a la ducha.

Mientras me bañaba, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en mi sueño. ¿Por qué carajo había soñado eso? ¿Quiénes era? Estaba seguro que nunca en mi vida los había visto, a ninguno de ellos. La cara de la niñita se me venía a la mente, pero nada, no sabía quién era. Trataba de sacarme la imagen de la cabeza, pero no podía, estaba ahí. La niña llorando y sus papás peleando. Subí la temperatura del agua un poco más y sentí alivio. Siempre me ayudaba eso.

Salí de la ducha, un poco más relajado y fui corriendo a cambiarme. Quería llegar al colegio, para poder ver a Bella. Necesitaba saber que estuviera bien, ayer se veía mal, muy mal. Me puse una camina negra con rajas rojas, jeans, DCs y fui a desayunar.

Abajo estaban Emmett, Esme, Carlisle y Alice comiendo panqueques. Me senté al costado de Alice y empecé a comer. Esme y Carlisle me estaban mirando como si esto fuera inusual, claro que lo era, jamás desayunaba con ellos, pero me sentía como en un zoológico.

Cuando terminé, dejé mi plato en el lavadero y fui a recoger las llaves de mi carro. Emmett y Alice ya estaban listos, así que hice lo que nunca pensé que iba a hacer, les ofrecí llevarlos al colegio. Los dos aceptaron y se subieron a mi Mercedes. Emmett se fue atrás y Alice vino adelante conmigo.

-Te ves diferente –dijo Emmett, que estaba jugando con su PSP.

-Ni si quiera me ves –dije molesto. El carro se volvió a quedar en silencio, pero pasando un rato Alice suspiró. -¿Qué pasa? –pregunté.

-Estoy algo nerviosa –dijo ella, pero no me creí ni una palabra.

-Si seguro, y yo me llamo Carter.

-Esme y Carlisle son buenas personas –dijo ella. –De verdad te quieren ¿sabes? Cuando me encontraron en Manhattan, de lo único que hablaban era de su hijo Edward. Yo pensé que eras lo máximo y que por eso te amaban, pero resultó que eras un desastre y que odiabas a tus papás. Esme me avisó, antes de que me presentara, de cómo eras tú. Cuando me lo dijo me decepcioné horrible –mi vista estaba fija en la pista, no podía dejar que Alice viera mi tristeza, no podía dejar que ella viera que tenía emociones. –Yo sé que tú no eres así, sé que puedes cambiar si te lo propones, sé que en verdad si los quieres.

No dije nada, gracias a dios llegamos al colegio y me bajé lo más rápido que pude. Cerré mi carro y me fui a donde estaban todos los demás. Alice y Emmett se fueron a la oficina de Esme para que le dieran sus papeles, dejándome en paz. Caminé lentamente hasta donde estaban James y Mike conversando.

Los dos se estaban riendo y no se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí. Decidí no meterme en su conversación y fui a buscar a Bella. ¿Dónde podía estar Bella? Ni si quiera la conocía, no tenía idea de donde podía estar, si es que llegaba temprano. Me senté en las mesas que estaban fuera de la cafetería y me puse a pensar. Nada. No podía pensar en nada. Necesitaba conocer a Bella Swan.

-¡BUU! –dijo Jasper por detrás de mí. -¿Ya viste a la chica nueva? ¿A la freshmen?

-¿Quién? ¿Alice? –pregunté desconcertado. ¿De verdad me estaba hablando de Alice? No podía creerlo.

-¿Así se llama? Ah, bueno no importa. Está buenaza. Alucina que antes de ayer en la noche Emmett y Rosalie estaban haciéndolo en la camioneta de mi mamá –me reí. -¿Qué?

-La chica nueva es mi hermana –le respondí y él se quedó en shock. -Y en cuanto a lo de Rosalie y Emmett, eso explica porque Emmett no se quedó a dormir. No entiendo como tu mamá deja que tu prima y mi hermano tiren.

-Yo menos, pero bueno, ahora sabes y lo puedes amenazar si quieres –dijo Jasper. Después de un rato pareció reaccionar a lo siguiente. -Tú no tienes hermanas –dijo segurísimo de sí mismo.

-Anda, pregúntale su apellido y regresas –le dije y me reí de nuevo, la cara de Jasper era muy buena.

-Oh Dios, ¿dónde la habían estado guardando?

-¿En el closet? ¡No seas idiota! –grité haciendo que saltara. –Esme la adoptó ayer, osea que técnicamente es mi hermana, pero ni cagando es mi hermana de sangre –me paré y dejé a Jasper sentado en la mesa, con la boca abierta.

El timbre sonó, anunciando que las clases ya iban a empezar. Que cagada, había venido temprano para ver a Bella, pero nada, ni rastro de ella. ¿Estará bien? Odiaba este sentimiento. ¿Por qué me tenía que importar? No me podía importar, a Edward Cullen no le importaba nunca nada. Nada. Pero sí me importaba. Odiaba esto. ¿Por qué me importaba? ¿La conocía? No. ¿Entonces?

Fui a la clase de Matemáticas y para variar llegué tarde. Todos estaban trabajando en parejas. Fui a sentarme a mi sitio, sin rastros de Bella. No estaba había desaparecido. ¿Dónde estaba Bella? Para empezar, ¿el Sr. Young estaba seguro de que ella tomaba esta clase?

Me senté y me quedé dormido. El día pasó igual que ayer, excepto que Bella no había ido al colegio. La semana se pasó volando, y seguía sin saber algo de Bella. ¿Por qué no sabía nada de ella? ¿Por qué no había venido al colegio en toda la semana, sin contar el lunes? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Por qué MIERDA me importaba?

Era viernes en la tarde y todos estábamos reunidos en mi casa. James, Laurent y Mike estaban jugando play 3 en la sala y Jasper estaba en la cocina con Alice. En esta semana Jasper parecía haber caído en los encantos de Alice, al igual que todo el mundo. Alice, no era tan mala como parecía, era divertida y demasiado confiada. Jasper no podía estar más enamorado de ella. Todo el día quería estar con ella, ya no venía a mi casa para estar conmigo, sino para estar con ella.

Alice parecía demasiado relajada. El primer día de colegio se hizo mejor amiga de Rosalie y ese mismo día fue donde Jasper y le dijo 'me pareces churro' ¿Quién chucha le dice eso a alguien? Estaba loca. Emmett parecía idolatrarla, todo el día la jodía y en las noches siempre hablaban, claro, siempre y cuando los dos no estuvieran ocupados con otras 'cosas'

-Voy a ir a comprar… comida –dije, pero ninguno pareció escucharme.

Agarré las llaves de mi Mercedes y salí. Nadie se iba a dar cuenta de que me iba a desaparecer por un rato. A demás, la fiesta de James era mañana, así que podíamos salir hoy día en la noche, para llegar mañana en la mañana. Manejé por Chappaqua, sin intención de salir del pueblo. ¿A dónde podía ir? No tenía idea, tenía ganas de manejar, pero no quería ir muy lejos.

Prendí la radio y la puse a todo volumen. No sé qué pasó, pero perdí el total control del carro y me choqué contra un árbol. Mi Mercedes estaba hecho mierda, al igual que yo. No había estado con el cinturón puesto. Al hacer el impacto con el árbol mi cuerpo se había ido para adelantes y me había chocado la cabeza contra el vidrio, haciendo que sangrara. Me dolían las costillas y la pierna. No me podía mover.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, hasta que escuché las sirenas de la ambulancia. Después de eso, todo se puso negro, dejándome caer en un vacio.

…

-…co costillas rotas. La operación salió bien, pero quisiéramos que se quedara esta noche acá para poder tenerlo vigilado –decía una voz.

-Muchísimas gracias Doctor –dijo Esme. –Nos ha ayudado muchísimo.

-No hay de qué, pero Señora le recomendaría que lo metiera a un psicólogo, usted no sabe cuándo podría volver a tratar de matarse –después de eso escuché una puerta cerrase.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Podía escuchar la respiración de mi mamá en el cuarto, informándome que ella no se había ido. ¿A qué se refería el Doctor al decir que uno nunca sabe cuándo podría tratar de matarme? Jamás había pensado en eso y jamás lo haría, apreciaba mi vida demasiado, una cara como esta no se puede desperdiciar.

Decidí romper el silencio.

-¿Sabes que no trataba de suicidarme? –le pregunté.

-Estás despierto –dijo ella aliviada. –Pensé que te íbamos a perder.

-No se van a librar de mí tan rápido –le dije y ella sonrió. –Ahora cuéntame, ¿qué me pasó?

-Bueno, el Doctor Giggins dijo que tenías una hemorragia interna, así que tuvieron que operar, dijo que no era nada grave y que no iba a dejar ningún tipo de efectos secundarios. Tienes una pierna rota y cinco costillas rotas.

-¿Cinco? ¿Estás segura? –Esme asintió. –Con razón duele como mierda –le dije y ella se rió. –Eres una mamá muy rara. Otras ya me hubieran gritado.

-Si quieres te grito, pero no le veo un punto, eso solo causaría que te molestaras conmigo y te rebelaras más. A demás, estoy segura de que algún día vas a encontrar tu camino en este mundo –jamás se le fue la sonrisa de la cara.

-Te quiero –le dije, sin pensar. Jamás se lo había dicho, pero por algo habrá sido ¿no? Tal vez necesitaba oírlo o yo necesitaba expresarme un poco más.

-Yo también hijo, yo también –se sentó a mi costado y me abrazó, no muy fuerte, para no romperme más costillas. –Edward, me tengo que ir –dijo mirando su celular. -Ha habido una emergencia.

Dicho eso Esme se fue, dejándome nuevamente solo, o ¿nunca estuve solo? Estaba echado en la camilla mirando el techo ¿por qué mierda me tenía que pasar esto a mí? Justo hoy día que iba a haber la mejor fiesta del año. Este mundo me odiaba, no podía tener una peor vida.

…

Los días pasaron rápido, Alice venía a visitarme todos los días y me contaba todo lo que pasaba. Emmett solo había venido el domingo, después de un tono que había tenido el Sábado, Jasper se había quedado en Nueva York, no había ido a la fiesta, y se había quedado en el hospital haciéndome compañía. Laurent, James y Mike, se habían ido, sin importarles que yo estuviera en la clínica, muriéndome, ya eso era una exageración, pero igual.

Era lunes y ya me habían dejado irme a mi casa. Iba a tener que estar en una puta silla de ruedas, porque gracias a que tenía las costillas rotas, no podía usar muletas. Emmett se había estado burlando de mí, desde que se enteró, pero Rosalie lo había puesto en su lugar. Su amenaza había sido esta:

-Si sigues jodiendo a Edward te juro que ya no pienso seguir siendo tu 'amiga' –y lo que respondió el tarado de Emmett fue:

-No, no Rosalie, tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho, no me hagas esto.

Cuando digo que es un tarado, lo digo en serio, podrá tener dieciocho, pero actuaba como un de siete. Hasta Rosalie, que tiene quince, parece mucho mayor, mentalmente.

Estábamos en el carro de mi papá yendo a la casa, después de una hora de papeleo. Esme estaba adelante sin hablar, ya que mi papá estaba demasiado molesto, y Jasper y Alice estaban yendo en el CC de Jasper. Que buenos amigos que tengo, me dejan con un papá molesto y una mamá que ni si quiera me puede defender.

-Edward, estoy muy molesto contigo –dijo Carlisle.

-No ¿de verdad? –mierda, ¿por qué no podía dejar de usar el sarcasmo?

-Edward, le hablas bonito a tu padre –dijo Esme, levantando el tono. –Ya estoy harta de verte así, realmente necesitas ayuda. Estamos pensando seriamente en meterte a un psicólogo.

-¡Pero no me traté de suicidar! A demás, ¿recién se van a empezar a preocupar por mí, después de cinco años? ¡¿Qué mierda les pasa? –me había llegado al culo todo esto. ¿Qué mierda les había hecho? ¡Nada! Absolutamente nada.

-¡Ya me cansaste Edward! –dijo Carlisle y frenó el carro. –No sé cómo vas a hacer, pero te regresas caminando.

-¡Puta madre! ¿Eres ciego o te haces? Estoy en una puta silla de ruedas ¿y quieres que me regrese caminando? Estas mal de la cabeza –no me pensaba mover. Ni si quiera podía moverme, osea ni si quiera quería saber que era lo que estaba pensando Carlisle.

Volvió a poner el carro en movimiento y no dijo nada más. Llegamos a la casa y nadie había dicho ni una sola palabra. Carlisle y Esme bajaron del carro y se metieron a la casa, dejándome en el carro. Genial, ahora tenía que romperme más huesos. Bajé del carro y empecé a saltar con un pie hasta la maletera y saqué la silla. La abrí y me senté. Cerré la maletera y empecé a ir hacia el lado incorrecto. No pensaba ir a la casa, iba a dar un paseo por ahí, a demás, la casa tenía la entrada en el segundo piso, ¿cómo iba a llegar hasta ahí?

Empecé a moverme por las calles, sin importarme que algunas estuvieran en bajada y otras en subida. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero yo seguí dándole vueltas al pueblo. Había empezado a llover, haciendo que las pistas se volvieran resbalosas. Genial. Decidí que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte escapándome de mi familia, así que empecé a ir hacia la casa. Cuando llegué algo me paró; Bella. Estaba parada al frente de mi casa, mirando la entrada.

Su pelo negro estaba empapado, al igual que su ropa. Se iba a resfriar. Empecé 'rodar' hacia donde estaba ella parada, pero ella no parecía notarlo. ¿Qué hacía ella parada afuera de mi casa? Logré acercarme a ella.

-¿Bella? –la llamé, pero cera. Ninguna respuesta de su parte. -¿Bella qué haces acá? ¿Estás bien? –ella tenía lágrimas, que llenaban todos sus ojos, y seguía sin tener los lentes puesto.

-¿Por qué estás en una silla de ruedas? –preguntó Bella, con su delicada voz.

-Tuve un accidente, pero no te preocupes, no es para siempre –le sonreí, pero ella nada, seguía sin mostrar algún tipo de emoción. –Bella ¿estás bien? –volví a preguntar.

-No sé –dijo ella sinceramente. –No sé ni si quiera que hago acá, perdón por molestar –se empezó a ir, pero la tomé por la muñeca y jalé hacia donde estaba yo.

Cuando dejé de apretar su muñeca y estaba a punto de soltarla; lo vi. En su muñeca habían una cantidad, exagerada, de cortes. ¿Qué se había hecho? Habían cortes que parecían nuevos, pero habían otros que parecían tener por lo menos un par de semanas. Levanté la vista y la miré a los ojos. Estaban llenos de lágrimas. ¿Qué le había pasado? No lo entendía. ¿Por qué se había cortado las muñecas? Me daba… cólera ver eso, ¿por qué alguien iría de hacerse eso?

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunté, levantando la muñeca de Bella, para que supiera de que estaba hablando.

-Yo… no… este… tengo que irme –empezó a tratar de soltarse, pero no podía, sabía que yo tenía mucho más fuerza que ella.

-No, estoy harto de tus desapariciones repentinas, necesito respuestas –dije serio. –No he dejado de pensar en ti en toda la semana –me tapé la boca. Eso no se suponía que lo tenía que decir.

-Yo tampoco –susurró Bella.

**A/n: TAN DIFICIL ES DEJAR UN **** REVIEW? JAJAJAJAJJAJAJA YA BUENO, EN VDD NECESITO SU OPINION, XQ SINO NO PUEDO SEGUIR, OSEA 382 hits y 5 REVIEWS? JAJAJAAA YA PERDON, ME VOY Y LAS DEJO SER, PEROOOO HAGANME MAS REVIEWS YA? OSEA XQ SI QUIEREN YA NO LA SIGO EH**


	4. Chapter 4

**No tengo comentarios… ustedes ya sabrán cual es mi opinión al respecto… (imagínense una carita molesta acá) **

**Capítulo 4**

**Bella PDV.**

¿Por qué había admitido eso? A Edward sobre todo. Al chico más popular del colegio, que ni si quiera tenía idea de que antes solía joderme. Pero mi bocota siempre tenía que actuar primero que mi cabeza. Odiaba eso. ¿No me podía haber quedado callada? Ahora me iba volver a joder, como cuando lo hacía cuando éramos Freshmen.

Me solté de la mano de Edward y me quedé parada a su costado. ¿Por qué no me estaba moviendo? Apenas lo podía ver. Podía ver una mancha, de pelo rojizo sentado en una silla y como se movía, había supuesto que era una silla de ruedas. Mi respiración había aumentado y sentía que me iba a desmayar. Últimamente me había estado sintiendo pésimo. La cabeza me dolía, vomitaba cada dos minutos y había estado con fiebre, sin agregar todas las veces que Charlie venía a casa y me pegaba. Mi cuerpo no había podido aguantar tanto.

-¿No quieres entrar? –me preguntó Edward. Yo negué, no podía entrar, si Esme me veía así me iba a gritar y ya no me iba a querer ver nunca más. Ella era lo único que me quedaba. Charlie me había votado de la casa y no tenía a donde ir. –Vamos Bella, no seas terca y entra a la casa, está congelado acá afuera.

-No puedo –dije, realmente despacio.

-¡Swan entra en este instante a mi casa! –dijo Edward molesto. Yo solo negué. -¡Puta madre! ¡¿Sabes qué? ¡Me llega, muérete si quieres, ya me harté! –Edward empezó a irse, dejándome sola en la entrada de la casa de los Cullen. ¿Por qué hacia eso con todos?

-Edward… espera –le dije y empecé a seguirlo. –No tengo a donde ir –admití y él frenó.

-¿Y tu casa? –preguntó. -¿A caso no tienes una?

-Sí, pero mi papá me votó -¿cuál era el punto de mentirle? Ya no había uno, si es que quería ser mi amigo, entonces le iba a dar una oportunidad.

-¿Tienes un papá? –parecía sorprendido. –Había escuchado que mataste a tus papás.

-¿Crees todo lo que escuchas? –le pregunté molesta. –Créeme que me encantaría que ese rumor fuera verdad, pero no tengo las agallas, así que todavía tengo que soportar a mi papá –la boca de Edward estaba abierta, o al menos eso parecía y estaba retrocediendo. –No sabes como es mi vida, si tan solo supieras.

-Puta mi vida también está cagada y jamás he pensado en matar a mis papás –respondió Edward, un poquito más y su cabeza iba a explotar.

-Algún día sabrás que es tener la vida cagada –susurré.

Me volteé y me empecé a ir. Edward estaba molesto, no quería molestarlo más y parecía que eso era lo único que había hecho hoy. Ese no era mi plan. Había ido a la casa de Esme para hablar con ella, pero apenas me paré en la entrada me congelé. Me acobardé. James siempre me lo decía, era una cobarde y tenía razón, todo lo que él me decía era verdad. Lágrimas volvieron a salir de mis ojos.

Empecé a correr bajo la lluvia y como siempre me resbalé. Me volví a parar y ahora estaba más empapada. No me importaba necesitaba liberar energía, como decía mi mamá. Estaba loca, pero la quería, mucho. Después de lo que pasó, ella se volvió otra persona, y todo era mi culpa, TODO. No merecía vivir, yo debería estar muerta, no ella. Las lágrimas se habían apoderado de mi vista, ya no podía ver absolutamente nada.

Encontré un lugar con techo para refugiarme y ahí me metí. Estaba frío, ya que era al aire libre, pero al menos ya no me caía lluvia. Me senté en el piso y abracé mis rodillas. Solo me pasaba esto a mí, y dicen que existe un Dios.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, tal vez minuto o fácil horas, pero ya no me importaba, nada importaba, mi vida era una basura oficialmente. De eso escuché la voz de alguien familiar; Esme. Ella me estaba llamando, pero no me veía, su cara no estaba volteada hacia donde estaba yo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía dejar que me viera de esa manera, muy tarde.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué haces ahí? –dijo ella desesperada y corrió hacia donde yo estaba. –Dios mío, estás helada. Si Edward no me hubiera dicho donde había estado no sé qué hubiera pasado, no me lo quiero ni imaginar. Vamos niña, necesitas calentarte –me levantó del piso y me ayudó a caminar, pero mi cuerpo estaba demasiado débil. -¡Emmett, necesito ayuda! –gritó ella y vi que un chico gigante bajaba del carro.

Esme me soltó y sentí que estaba volando. Emmett me había cargado y me estaba llevando al carro. No podía hablar, mi boca estaba seca y la garganta me ardía. La cabeza me daba vueltas y no podía sentir las puntas de mis dedos.

De camino a la casa de Esme, Emmett estaba hablándome, pero no podía responderle. Apenas lo escuchaba. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Llegamos, o al menos eso me pareció, Emmett me sacó del carro y me llevó adentro. La casa estaba caliente. Emmett me dejó en una superficie suave y caliente, luego se fue. Sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi costado y pasaba sus dedos por mi pelo.

-Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo –dijo la voz de Edward. -¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo? Me asustaste horrible. ¿Y sabes qué más? Antes me preguntaba por qué me importaba que tú estuvieras mal, pero ya me llega al pincho, voy a dejar de preguntar tanto y solo voy a hacer lo que me diga el corazón –quería responderle, pero no podía. –Sé que no puedes hablar, no te preocupes, pero al menos sé que sabes eso.

Sonreí. Por primera vez en años sonreí de verdad. Edward me había hecho sonreír. ¿Por qué cuando estaba con él me sentía mucho mejor? Me sentía segura y Feliz, cosa que no me había sentido así desde que ella murió. No quería pensar en eso, solo quería pensar que estaba a salvo y que nada me iba a pasar.

Empecé a moverme hasta que mi cabeza llegó a las piernas de Edward. Estaba caliente y era cómodo. Cerré mis ojos, sabiendo que no me iba a dormir, y me puse a escuchar su respiración. Era clamada y suave. Edward jamás dejó de jugar con mi pelo y con su otra mano me sobaba el brazo. Era la primera vez que recibía cariño de alguien, primera vez. La sonrisa se volvió a formar en mi cara.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó Esme, pensando que estaba dormida.

-Está mejor que antes –dijo Edward. –y por si acaso no está dormida –sonreí. –Pero igual no puede hablar, así que es como si estuviera dormida.

-Toma esto, cuando ya se pueda mover dile que lo tome, la va a ayudar –no escuché nada más. Esme se agachó y me besó la cabeza. –Trata de dormir, te va a ayudar.

La sala se quedó en silencio. No había ningún ruido, todo estaba en paz. Mis ojos se abrieron, el silencio me hacía recordar a cuando estaba sola en la casa y Charlie aparecía de la nada. Empecé a temblar, al acordarme de todo eso y sentí unos bazos pasar por debajo de mi cintura y me abrazaron. Edward. ¿Por qué? Estaba enamorándome de él. No podía. No podía dejar que eso pasara. Era Edward, el chico rebelde, y yo era Bella, la rara. Si me enamoraba de él había un chance de 0.01% de que no me rompiera el corazón, el otro por ciento era terminar destrozada y llorando. Mi cuerpo ya no lo iba a soportar más.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? Estás llorando –preguntó Edward preocupado.

-Me tengo que ir –dije, tratando de pararme.

-No, Bella. Si no me quieres cerca, solo dímelo, me puedo ir. Tú necesitas estar acá más que yo –suspiró. No dije nada. –Solo dilo Bella, puedo sentirlo, sé que no me quieres cerca, pero necesito escucharlo de tus labios.

-No te quiero cerca –dije, sintiendo un hincón en mi corazón, chucha eso había dolido.

-Lo hubieras dicho antes –susurró él y se paró. –Me hubieras ahorrado la preocupación –con so dicho se fue.

Me quedé echada en el sofá llorando. ¿Qué había hecho? Era una cobarde. Odiaba a James. Tenía razón. Sollozaba sobre la almohada, estaba segura que para ahora toda la casa me estaba escuchando. ¿Por qué lloraba por él? Fácil, porque él era el único que se había esforzado por conocerme y que me había ayudado. Empecé a toser. Me estaba ahogando. Me tapé la mano con la boca y vi sangre. Mierda.

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? –dijo la voz de una chica. -¡Esme! ¡Bella tiene sangre por toda la cara! –gritó la niña aterrada.

-¡Bella! –escuché la voz de Esme. –Dios mío, ¿qué te pasó?

-Yo… él… Edward –sabía que no estaba diciendo nada, pero trataba, de verdad trataba. –Edward, necesito… él –mi energía estaba acabándose.

-Alice llama a Edward –dijo Esme. –Dios mío niña, te ves muy mal –puso su mano en mi frente y rápidamente la sacó. –Estás hirviendo. Voy a llamar a Carlisle.

Me quedé echada, trataba de no respirar, pero el aire quería salir de mí. La garganta me ardía demasiado, quería que esto acabara. Quería que el dolor terminara. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero seguía bien despierta, tenía sueño, al igual que todos los días. Un año sin dormir te lleva a eso.

De prono sentí la presencia de alguien en la sala. Quien quiera que haya sido esa persona, se sentó a mi costado y me tomó la mano. Mi cuerpo ya no pudo más y caí en un mundo negro, sabía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Primera vez en un año, era increíble. Podía escuchar la voz de Esme, que me llamaba, pero estaba demasiado agotada, ya no importaba nada.

…

Me desperté con la luz del sol en la cara. ¿Dónde estaba? Miré a mi alrededor para encontrarme echada en una cama grande, con sábanas color plata, habían posters en las paredes y al frente de la cama había un televisor pantalla plana. En la esquina del cuarto había un escritorio con una laptop abierta. Alguien había estado acá.

De pronto la puerta del cuarto se abrió y entró Edward, molesto. Cerré los ojos de nuevo y me hice la dormida, sentía que me iba a gritar.

-No tienes que hacerte la dormida –dijo Edward, con voz seca. –Ya me iba, tenía que recoger unos papeles –me limité a responder. Quería ver qué pasaba si es que él pensaba que yo estaba dormida.

Empezó a caminar hacia donde yo estaba y se sentó a mi costado. Su mano fue a mi cabeza y empezó a pasar sus dedos por entre mis pelos. Una sonrisa se formó en mi cara, pero Edward no la podía ver, él estaba sentado atrás mío. Su mano empezó a bajar, por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi brazo y empezó a hacer círculos en mi piel con su dedo gordo. Se sentí bien.

-Sería increíble que te despertaras –dijo Edward en mi oído. –Yo sé que no me quieres ver, pero no puedo vivir pensando que no estás ahí. Bella, han pasado dos días y todavía no te despiertas, te necesito. No sé cómo explicártelo, pero siento que cuando estoy contigo estoy completo. Tu papá ni si quiera ha hecho el esfuerzo de buscarte –suspiró. –Nadie ha preguntado por ti, es como si de verdad no supieran que existes.

-No saben que existo –susurré. –Jam… él siempre dice que soy un desperdicio de espacio y que jamás alguien se va a dar cuenta de mi existencia, y creo que tiene razón –escuché a Edward resoplar.

-Escúchame, tú no eres una pérdida de espacio, jamás digas eso –yo solo me metí más entre las sábanas. –Bells…

-No me digas así –dije rápidamente, odiaba que me dijeran Bells.

-Perdón, ya entendí. No tengo que mostrar ningún tipo de afección ante ti –dijo, casi imposible de escuchar su voz.

-No es eso Edward, es solo que odio que me digan Bells… me hace recordar a mi papá.

-¿Por qué lo idas tanto? –la curiosidad mató al gato.

-Algún día te lo diré, pero no ahora, no estoy lista –Edward suspiró. –Si te molesta que sea muy reservada solo dímelo.

-Me molesta que seas muy reservada –dijo él y me reí.

-Bueno, tendrás que aprender a vivir con eso –dije y lo abracé con fuerza. -¿De verdad dormí por dos días? –él asintió. –Wow, es un montón, alucina que es la primera vez que duermo después de un año.

-¿Cómo has podido vivir sin dormir? –preguntó Edward realmente asombrado.

-Es lo que causa el miedo.

-¿Miedo a qué?

Edward estaba empezando a saber más de mí, tal vez podía llegar a saber más de lo que sabe Esme, eso no era bueno. Pero me era imposible no contarle las cosas, era como si mi boca se abriera sola y todo salía de una. Necesitaba algo que me dijera que él no iba a ir por ahí contándole todo a todo el mundo, no quería que después se burlaran de mí, o que sintieran pena por mí. Mi vida estaba cagada.

-Solo miedo. Todavía no estoy lista parar contártelo, a nadie.

Edward me besó la cabeza y se acurrucó conmigo en la cama. Ya no tenía sueño, me sentía bien, tenía energías. Tenía ganas de correr o jugar o hacer algo divertido, pero por otro lado me quería quedar con Edward. Estaba caliente y cómodo. Jamás había estado así con alguien.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, Edward se había quedado dormido conmigo y yo me había quedado mirando la pared, que divertido. Esme entró al cuarto y abrió las cortinas. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que Edward estaba conmigo.

-Buenos días, o mejor dicho buenas tardes –Esme tenía una sonrisa en la cara. –Veo que ya estás mucho mejor.

-Sip –respondí. –Me siento como nueva.

-Me imagino, todo el tiempo que no has podido dormir. A demás, pudiste dormir sin tener que preocuparte de que Charlie viniera por ti –sonreí, estaba agradecida que Edward estuviera dormido. –En quince minutos van a venir los chicos del colegio, así que te recomendaría que te vayas cambiando.

Esme salió del cuarto y me paré de la cama para poder ir a bañarme. Edward estaba inmóvil en la cama, así que traté de hacer el más mínimo movimiento para no despertarlo. Me encerré en el baño y me metí a la ducha. El agua estaba caliente y me relajaba. Acabé de bañarme y cogí un polo de Edward. Me lo puse y salí del cuarto; Edward ya no estaba en la cama, no había rastro de él.

Terminé de alistarme y bajé. Todos, menos Edward, estaban en la sala jugando Play tres, y cuando digo todos me refería a Emmett, una chiquita de pelo negro, otra de pelo rubio y Jasper. Cuando bajé, todos voltearon sus cabezas y me miraron. Emmett me estaba sonriendo, al igual que la chiquita de pelo negro en cuanto Jasper me estaba mirando con la boca abierta y la otra de pelo rubio me miraba con mala cara.

-¡Bella! –dijo Emmett y corrió a abrazarme. -¡Estás bien! ¡Pensé que te ibas a morir!

-Medio melodramático –respondí. –Estoy bien. ¿Has visto a Edward?

-Edward jamás se queda con alguien después de tirársela –dijo Jasper.

-No tiramos -dije confundida.

-Pero estás con el polo de Edward –dijo Emmett.

-¿Y? No tenía que ponerme después de bañarme –todos se quedaron mirándome y luego se empezaron a reír. -¿Alguien me puede decir dónde está?

-Salió hace unos minutos, dijo algo de 'es una traidora' y 'no puedo creerlo' –me respondió la rubia. –Me llamo Rosalie.

-Bella –dije y empecé a caminar hacia la entrada para ir a buscar a Edward, pero Esme me llamó.

-Bella, antes de salir tienes que comer –dijo y me puso un plato en frente con huevos revueltos y tocino.

-Pero Esme, necesito encontrarlo –dije mirando el plato.

-Primero come y después lo buscas, a demás no creo que haya llegado muy lejos, el doctor le acaba de dar las muletas.

Esme no dijo nada más, solo llamó a los demás y les dijo que vinieran a comer. Todos vinieron y se sentaron a mi costado. Emmett y Rosalie se pusieron a conversar de lo que iban a hacer el fin de semana, mientras que Jasper y la chica de pelo negro hablaban de carros, por lo visto Jasper tenía planeado regalarle a Alice, así la llamaban, un carro por sus dieciséis. Todos ellos se debían pudrir en plata, mientras que yo luchaba por la mía.

Acabé de comer, dejé mi plato en el lavadero y salí corriendo de la casa, prometiéndole a Esme que iba a regresar. Le di vueltas a la casa, pero no había rastro de Edward, su carro estaba, ya arreglado, así que no podía haber ido muy lejos. Me metí por entre los árboles y lo encontré sentado en una piedra. Me acerqué a él y me quedé parada detrás de la piedra.

-Le puedes contar a Esme, pero no a mí –dijo Edward sin mirarme.

-Jamás se lo dije, ella lo supo sola –odiaba la gente que asía asunciones. –Es la sub directora del colegio, todos los días iba a su oficina, tarde o temprano se tenía que enterar.

-¿Y si ella sabes por qué no me lo puedes contar a mí? ¿Quién es Charlie?

-Mi papá –respondí.

-¿Y por qué tenías miedo, o tienes, de que venga por ti?

-Mi papá me pega –dije mirando al piso. -Me detesta.

-¿Sabes por qué?

-Eso si no te lo puedo contar, no por ahora

-¡LA PUTA MADRE! ¡NADA ME PUEDEN CONTAR! ¡SE PUEDE CONFIAR EN MÍ! ¡JÓDETE! –se paró de la piedra y se fue molesta hacia la casa. Lo que él no sabía era que nadie sabía el motivo por el cual mi papá me odiaba, hasta yo me odiaba por eso.

**A/N: lleguen hasta los 20 reviews y hablamos, ahí sabrán que pasara…**

**¡Hasta las veinte reviews! ¡Cuídense! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahora estoy así (imagínense una carita super feliz) **

**Capítulo 5**

**Edward PDV**

Estaba decepcionado. Pensé que iba a tener una oportunidad con ella, quería conocerla, quería ser su amigo y tal vez algo más, pero no. Lo único que había logrado era que me odiara. O al menos eso parecía, parecía que me odiaba y que no quería nada conmigo, pero aún así había venido a buscarme. ¿Por qué no me podía contar nada? Estaba harto de tanto suspenso, quería encontrar una forma de ayudarla, pero por lo visto eso era imposible.

Entré a la casa, molesto, había dejado a Bella atrás, pero ya no me importaba. Emmett me miró, pero no dijo nada. Ignoré las preguntas que me estaban haciendo y fui a mi cuarto. Le puse llave a la puerta y me tiré en mi cama. Me puse la almohada en la cara y grité, necesitaba despejarme, pero ¿Cómo? La almohada olía a Bella. Todo mi cuarto olía a ella. Su olor estaba en mi cabeza, no me la podía sacar de la cabeza.

Salí de mi cama y fui a mi computadora, ese era un sitio donde Bella no había estado, tal vez su aroma no iba a estar ahí. Entré a Facebook y me puse a ver las fotos de Josephine, tal vez me iba a sacar de la cabeza a Bella, pero no, estaba equivocado. Cuando veía a Josephine en bikini me imaginaba a Bella en el bikini. La odiaba.

Cerré mi laptop, agarré mi Blackberry y llamé a Josephine. Ella era la única que me iba a ayudar a sacarme a Bella de la cabeza, tal vez si me acostaba con ella, Bella se iba a ir, por poco tiempo pero se iba a ir.

-¿Aló? –preguntó Josephine desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Sephi ¿Estás libre ahora? –le pregunté desesperado, pero bien sabía que ella me iba a decir que sí, no importara como sonaba.

-Claro que sí Edward, para ti siempre estoy libre –sonreí.

-Estoy en tu casa en cinco –colgué y salí corriendo, bueno cojeando, de mi cuarto.

-¿A dónde vas Edward? –Me preguntó Esme –la ignoré, como solía hacerlo y salí de la casa.

Me subí a mi ya arreglado Mercedes y me fui a la casa de Josephine, gracias a Dios mi pierna rota era la izquierda, sino hubiera tenido que caminar hasta la casa de Sephi. Llegué en cinco minutos como le había dicho, y ella ya estaba en la entrada con crema batida en la mano. Sonreí, me bajé y la jalé, odiaba las putas muletas. La llevé a su cuarto y la tiré en la cama.

-¿A qué se debe esto? Hace más de una semana que no lo hacíamos –era verdad, hacía más de una semana que no me había acostado con nadie, porque había estado un poco ocupado pensando en Bella. Estúpida Bella.

-Digamos que lo necesito –empecé a besarle el cuello, y ella gimió, como amaba ese sonido, pero lo hubiera amado más si hubiera venido de Bella. Aj tenía que dejar de pensar en ella. Rápidamente le saqué la ropa a Sephi y le empecé a besar todo el cuerpo. Sephi hacía los sonidos más placenteros que podía escuchar. Ella se puso encima de mí y logró desvestirme. Me empezó a besar el cuello y descendió por mi abdomen, hasta llegar a mi erección. Cerré los ojos del placer, y logré sacármela de la cabeza. –Sigue… -le dije a Sephi, ella sonrió. La agarré de la cintura sin poder esperar más y la volteé. Ella cerró los ojos y esperó a que entrara, que no fue mucho después.

…

Eran las siete de la noche y Sephi estaba profundamente dormida. Me levanté de la cama y me cambié. Jamás me quedaba a dormir en la casa de alguna chica. Cogí las llaves de mi carro y me largué. Esme iba a estar molesta cuando llegara, pero me lo pasaba por el culo. En estos momentos amaba a Sephi, había logrado distraerme, cosa que ni si quiera yo podía haber hecho.

Estacioné el carro y entré a la casa, para mi suerte Emmett y Rosalie estaban babeándose la cara en la sala. No se dieron cuenta de que entré, seguí mi camino hacia las escaleras y me encontré con mi papá, que estaba bien molesto. Me agarró del polo y me llevó con él hacia su oficina. Genial, ahora me iba a gritar.

-No sé qué hacer contigo –dijo y tomó asiento. –Esme me había dicho que ya estabas mejorando, pero hoy demostraste que no. Dime algo ¿Por qué hoy día recibí una llamada de la DIRECTORA diciéndome que no habías ido al colegio?

-Me quedé dormido –dije, sin ni si quiera mirarlo. –Y como sé que no me vas a creer, pregúntaselo a Bella.

-Dime otra cosa ¿qué hemos hecho para que nos odies tanto? Me refiero a qué, tienes una familia que te quiere, pero aún así nos odias y siempre desobedeces todas las reglas.

-¿Jamás pensaste que estaba harto de tener la vida perfecta? –esta vez lo miré a los ojos, necesitaba que entendiera que de verdad odiaba mi vida.

-Eso es estúpido, cuanto daría la gente por tener la vida que tú tienes.

-Sabía que no lo ibas a entender –volteé mi cabeza, mirando hacia la ventana.

-Ya puedes ir a tu cuarto –dijo Carlisle. – ¡Ah! Y una cosa más. Estás castigado, no puedes salir, yo decido cuando se te levanta el castigo –tiré lo que estaba en su escritorio.

Me paré de la silla y me fui directo a mi cuarto. Abrí la puerta y fui a sentarme a mi cama. Bella no estaba acá, ¿Dónde estaba? Lo peor era que me seguía importando. Me paré de la cama y fui a buscar a Bella por la casa. Busqué en los dos cuarto de visita, pero nada, busqué en el cuarto de Alice, pero ahí solo estaban ella y Jasper viendo tele. Fui hasta el cuarto de mis papás, pero nada. ¿Dónde estaba Bella?

-¿Buscas algo? –me preguntó Emmett.

-A Bella –dije molesto. -¿Y dónde está Rosalie?

-La acabo de dejar en su casa. Bella se fue a la suya, dijo algo de que en esta casa ya no era bienvenida y que te dijéramos… -odiaba cuando Emmett se ponía lento. –que perdón, que ya no iba a molestarte. Una wevada así.

-¡PUTA MADRE! ¡ESTO NO ESTA BIEN! –empujé a Emmett del camino y fui 'corriendo' a la puerta. Necesitaba ver que Bella estuviera bien. Si su papá la había votado de la casa debía de haber sido por algo y no creo que haya sido buena idea de que Bella volviera.

Abrí la puerta de la entrada, pero Carlisle llegó antes de que yo pudiera salir. Me agarró del polo y me llevó a la sala. Ahí me sentó, al costado de Emmett y de Alice y llamó a Esme. ¿Ahora qué? Bella podía estar muriéndose y mi papá tenía que llevarme a la sala con toda mi estúpida familia. Esme se demoró sus mil años en bajar, pero lo hizo y se sentó al costado de mi papá.

Emmett se veía igual de desesperado que yo y Alice estaba mirándose las uñas que estaban pintadas de Rosado. Esme y Carlisle estaban hablando realmente bajo y mi paciencia empezaba a acabarse. En general era bien paciente, o al menos eso me decían. Mis papás dejaron de hablar y nos miraron a los tres.

-Hemos decidido que vamos a ir a terapia de familia –dijo Carlisle. –Su mamá y yo lo hemos estado discutiendo y nos parece la mejor opción. Perdón Alice que te metamos en esto, pero ya que eres parte de la familia vas a tener que venir con nosotros.

-No problem –dijo ella con una sonrisa gigante en la cara. –Siempre he querido ir a una de esas cosas, se ven tan… divertidas.

-Broder ¿estás en drogas? –le preguntó Emmett con cara de espanto.

-Nop, estoy enamorada –Alice se paró del sofá y empezó a saltar de arriba para abajo como una loca. Después salió corriendo.

-Eso es estar en drogas –dije y Emmett se rió. –Jamás estés así Emmett, tú sabes que las drogas te hacen mal.

-Ni me lo digas, esa cosa está loca, osea entiendo que jamás me he enamorado, pero osea es imposible que por estar enamorado te pongas así –los dos nos quedamos mirando mientras Alice seguía saltando por toda la casa.

-¿Has estado con Rosalie por dos años y todavía no la amas? –preguntó mi papá sorprendido.

-Algo así –dijo Emmett y se encogió de hombros. –No es la gran cosa, ella tampoco me ha dicho que me ama. A demás, si le digo que la amo se va a espantar, la criatura tiene quince.

-Yo le dije a tu mamá que la amaba cuando tenía nueve –dijo mi papá y me empecé a matar de la risa.

-Ustedes se conocía desde que nacieron –dijo Emmett. –A demás si le digo que la amo después va a terminar embarazada y sus papás me van a sacar la mierda.

-¿Emmett? Tú y ella tiran como conejos, no porque le dices que la amas es que va a terminar embarazada, podría pasar en cualquier momento –le dije y me reí.

-Pero mamá me tuvo a los diecisiete –dijo él realmente perdido.

-Y a mí a los dieciocho –dije como si no fuera la gran cosa. –Se llama no usar protección, y salir con alguien cinco años mayor.

-Yo soy tres años mayor que ella –a veces me preguntaba si es que Emmett tenía cerebro.

-¡Ya ya orden! –dijo Carlisle, malogrando la diversión. –Emmett vas a tener que parar de tener sexo con Rosalie, si es que no quieres dejarla embarazada –Emmett hizo un puchero pero no dijo nada. -¡Alice ya cálmate!

-Pero Carlisle…

-Nada de peros ya siéntate y terminemos con esto de una vez –odiaba cuando Carlisle se ponía mandón. –Mañana es nuestra primera sesión en familia así que los voy a recoger del colegio y los llevo al consultorio –todos asentimos. –Ya. Esme, ya puedes ir a ver a Bella.

-¿No se había ido? –pregunté realmente confundido.

-No, Bella está en el patio, sentada en el columpio –dijo Esme. –La encontré yéndose, pero logré que se quedara. Si quieres puedes ir a verla –fulminé a Emmett con la mirada pero acepté. Necesitaba ver que Bella estuviera bien.

Me levanté del sofá y fui al patio. Ahí estaba ella, como había dicho Esme, sentada en el columpio. Su pelo negro estaba recogido en una cola y estaba usando mi ropa. Se le veía tan… sexy. Podía ver su cuello, se veía tan suave. Tenía ganas de ir y abrazarla. Por alguna razón sentía una necesidad de tenerla entre mis brazos y no dejarla ir, pero me sentía mal. Cuando la veía me sentía pésimo, sentía como si la hubiera defraudado, al haberme acostado con Sephi. Era un completo idiota.

Me acerqué a ella, luego y debatir en mi cabeza si debía o no hablarle, puse mi mano en su hombro. Ella ni se movió. Solo se quedó como estaba mirando el piso. Luego subió la vista y me miró con esos ojos celestes que ella tenía y una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Te divertiste? –me preguntó ella.

-Sabes que solo lo hacía parar olvidarme de ti ¿no? –ella negó.

-¿Por qué te quieres olvidar de mí? –preguntó ella un poco confundida.

-Bella… me dejaste bien claro que no me querías cerca, eso me dice que tampoco te gusto, así que tengo que olvidarme de ti –no dejé de mirarla a los ojos ni por un segundo.

-Jamás dije que no me gustaras –volteó la cara y miró de frente. –Es solo que, cada vez que quiero a alguien ese alguien termina odiándome.

-Esme no te odia –no sabía que decirle.

-Tarde o temprano me odiará, ella no sabe lo que he hecho cuando todos ustedes se enteren me van a odiar y me van a querer lo más lejos posible –lágrimas habían empezando a salir de sus ojos.

Me acerqué a ella y le limpié las lágrimas. Odiaba verla llorar, pero eso parecía que era lo único que podía lograr con ella; verla llorar. Sus ojos celestes estaban rojos y su nariz también; sonreí al verla. Se le veía muy tierna. Le besé la frente y luego hablé;

-Lo que sea que hayas hecho estoy seguro que no fue tu culpa –Bella sonrió y me abrazó.

-Ni si quiera sabes que fue lo que hice –dijo en mi oído. –Pero gracias, me ayudas mucho.

-Para eso están los amigos –dije sonriendo. -¿No quieres entrar? Es un toque tarde y mañana tenemos colegio.

Ella asintió y se paró del columpio. Los dos fuimos caminando a la casa y fuimos directo a mi cuarto. Bella me ayudó a subir las escaleras, claro que no era necesario, pero no se lo dije. Llegamos a mi cuarto y Bella se tiró en la cama, no pude evitar sonreír al verla tan feliz. Odiaba esto, ¿por qué no le podía gustar a Bella? Le gusta a todas menos s Bella.

Me fui a poner mi pijama y Bella se quedó viendo tele, no podía creer que mis papás me dejaran dormir con ella. Bueno, si lo podía creer, ya que dejaban que Rosalie se quedara a dormir con Emmett, sabiendo que era lo que hacían toda la noche. Bella era todo, era divertida, dulce, callada, tímida, linda, cariñosa y por lo que había escuchado era inteligente.

Salí del baño y se eché al costado de Bella, que estaba mirando 'Friends'. Me puse a ver tele con ella, bueno más que ver tele la miraba a ella, pero no tiene por qué enterarse. Acabó Friends y Bella bostezó. Era hora parar que alguien se fuera a dormir. Ella se metió a las sabanas y se acurrucó. Apagué la luz y abracé a Bella.

-No tengo sueño –dijo ella. –Hay que hacer algo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –pregunté sin soltarla.

-Quiero conocerte, quiero saber más de ti –Bella giró de donde estaba y ahora me miraba a mí.

-¿Qué te digo? –ella se encogió de hombros. –Tengo una idea, tu preguntas algo que quieras saber de mí y por cada respuesta yo puedo preguntarte algo a ti –ella asintió y se rió. –¿Empiezas tú o yo? –no dijo nada pero sabía que se refería a que yo empezaba. -¿Dónde naciste?

-En Perú –dijo ella y sonrió. –Mis papás fueron a vivir ahí por un tiempo, es bello. Mi turno ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-Morado –ella se rió. –Es un muy lindo color. Ya, mi turno ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

-Leer, cantar y tocar guitarra. ¡Ah! Y cocinar –no pude evitar sonreír, era tan linda. -¿Dónde naciste tú?

-En Irlanda, por eso soy pelirrojo.

-No eres pelirrojo –dijo ella, mientras trataba de contener la risa.

-Claro que sí –me defendí.

-No, tu pelo es color castaño rojizo, pero no pelirrojo, el de Esme si es pelirrojo.

-Mi pelo es pelirrojo y punto –Bella se rió de nuevo, amaba cuando estaba feliz. –Ya bueno sigamos con nuestras preguntas ¿Por qué vives en Nueva York y sobre todo en Chappaqua?

-Renée y Charlie se aburrieron de Perú y decidieron mudarse y claro que yo vine con ellos –hubo silencio. -¿Por qué te tiras a todas las tipas que conoces?

-No sé, solo lo hago, no tengo una razón, pero lo voy a dejar de hacer. Porque me gusta alguien, y no quiero que piense que soy un player –ella sonrió. –¿Por qué no te gusta que te digan Bells?

-Ya te he dicho, todavía no estoy lista para contártelo, cuando lo esté lo haré –me estremecí. Odiaba cuando la gente me dejaba en suspenso, y sobre todo ella. -¿Por qué Edward?

-No sé, es como preguntarte por qué te llamas Isabella –ella se rió. -¿Alguna vez ves a tu mamá?

-No, ella se fue, nos dejó y dijo que nunca más quería verme la cara –no parecía triste de decirlo. – ¿De verdad te gusto?

-Sí, de verdad –admití. -¿Por qué no quería verte?

-¿Pero qué hay de gustable en mí? -por lo visto no había escuchado mi otra pregunta o tal vez solo la estaba ignorando. -Soy Bella, no soy bonita, ni divertida y no tengo un buen cuerpo –no pude evitar de sonreír, Bella realmente era bien ingenua.

-Bella, eres bella para mis ojos, eso nunca va a cambiar –ella me miró a los ojos y sonrió. -¿Por qué piensas tan bajo de ti misma?

-Nadie nunca me ha querido y Jam… él siempre me dice que soy fea, y una pérdida de espacio –Bella ya no me miraba a los ojos.

-Todo el tiempo dices Jam, pero nunca terminas el nombre ¿quién es él? Le voy a sacar la mierda cuando me entere –ella se rió, pero no me respondió.

-Me toca preguntar –dijo ella, tratando de salir del tema. -¿Qué te hizo fijarte en mí?

-No sé, todo el tiempo traté de preguntarme lo mismo, pero ya me harté de eso, te lo he dicho mil veces. La primera vez que te vi supe que había algo especial en ti y desde ese día no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.

-La primera vez que me viste dijiste 'Dios mío. Puta, esa cosa no va ser mi pareja. Oh no, me rehúso. Mírenla, es demasiado rara, ¿qué pasa si está loca y me trata de matar? Además miren su ropa. Aj no, esa cosa no va a ser mi compañera de mate' si se nota que tenía algo especial –ahora Bella se había molestado.

-Perdón que hayas tenido que escuchar eso, en verdad lo siento, pero estaba tratando de mentirme a mí mismo al decir cosas feas de ti –ella levantó la vista y me miró a los ojos. –Te quiero y mucho, jamás diría algo así de ti en verdad –ella sonrió.

Todo se quedó callado. Bella empezó a mover su cara hacia la mía y yo empecé a moverla hacia la de ella, nuestros labios estaban tan solo unos centímetros separados. Levanté la vista para mirarla a los ojos. Sus ojos me decían que lo hiciera, el espacio se volvió tan corto que nuestros labios rosaron. La respiración de Bella aumentaba cada vez más y podía sentir su corazón latir muy rápido.

Yo sentía mariposas en la barriga, eso era nuevo, jamás había sentido eso al besar a una chica. Nuestros labios se tocaron por completo y la besé. Estaba besando a Bella y ella me había dejado hacerlo. Me puse encima de ella y la besé con delicadeza. Mis ojos estaban cerrados y el beso era tan dulce. No lengua. Esto era nuevo para mí, y se sentía muy bien. Dios mío, me estaba enamorando de ella.

**A/N: Me hicieron el día chicas, en verdad que sí, me sacaron de mi depresión. Bueno les dije que a los 10 reviews les iba a dar otro así que acá está. Felicidades. **

**Próximo capitulo 20r ¡Nos vemos en los 20r! Si para mañana hay 20 ya saben que van a tener su capi, aunque no creo que pase jajajaa, cuídense.**


	6. Chapter 6

**GRACIAS, ME CAEN DEMASIADO BIEN JAJAJAA Espero que disfruten el capi….**

**Capitulo 6**

**Bella PDV.**

Lo besé. Oh Dios mío. Esto estaba mal. ¿Por qué lo había besado? Ni si quiera estaba lista parar eso, pero no, no podía haber pensado. Sus labios seguían en los míos, y Edward ahora estaba encima mío. Mi corazón latía como loco y mi respiración aumentaba cada vez más. Me estaba gustando, pero no podía dejarlo entrar, no podía dejar que él entrara a mi vida, no estaba lista. No estaba lista para muchas cosas. Edward era un mujeriego, no quería terminar como las otras.

Me empujé con delicadeza, pero Edward no pareció sentirlo. Volví a empujarlo, pero nada. Me rodé para un costado, haciendo que Edward se cayera y dejara de besarme. Rodé por la cama y me tiré al piso. Ahí me quedé sentada. Estaba en shock. Edward se levantó de la cama y me miró a los ojos; le había dolido más que a mí.

-Perdón, no sé que me paso –dijo Edward, que ahora miraba por la ventana.

-No me pidas perdón por algo que no sientes –le respondí. –También es mi culpa, yo dejé que me besaras. Perdón si te hice creer algo que no era –estaba vez yo era la que miraba hacia otro lado. Esperaba que Edward me creyera.

-No soy estúpido –sonreí; era obvio que no me iba a creer. –Tu corazón latía demasiado rápido y tu respiración estaba agitada, te gusto.

-No deberías asumir cosas.

-Bella, por favor no me hagas esto –sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de pena; podía ver que de verdad estaba arrepentido. Mi silencio fue mal interpretado. -¡PUTA MADRE! ¡MÉTETE POR LA CABEZA QUE ME GUSTAS! Tienes que empezar a tener más cuidado con tus acciones –se paró y se fue.

A veces me preguntaba si de verdad le importaba. Era yo, Bella Swan, la rara del colegio. ¿Quién Se iba a fijar en mí? ¿Cómo sabía que no me estaba usando o qué tenía una apuesta en mano? ¿Por qué desconfiaba tanto? Una lágrima salió de mi ojo. ¡Odiaba a James! ¡Lo odiaba!

Me paré del piso y fui al baño. Estaba segura que Edward tenía una Gillette en su baño. Entré y lo primero que vi fue la Gillette. La agarré y le saqué una de las hojas, la miré y fui a cerrar la puerta con llave. Me senté la tina, y con las lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos hice el primer corte; se sintió tan bien. No me gustaba hacerme daño, pero si esa era la única manera de liberarme de tanto dolor, lo iba a hacer.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero mi brazo ya casi no tenía espacio para seguir cortando y la sangre salía sin parar. Dejé la hoja de la Gillette en el lavadero y empecé a lavarme el brazo. La sangre simplemente no paraba de salir. Agarré la toalla, sabiendo que después la iba a tener que votar, y empecé a limpiarme con eso. Lo logré, logré que la sangre parara de salir. Me bajé la manga del polo y limpié el baño.

Cuando todo ya estaba limpio salí del baño, parar encontrarme con Edward ahí, parado justo al frente de la puerta. No se movió, sus ojos estaban mirando la manga de mi polo, que estaba roja. Su boca estaba abierta y sus ojos me rogaban por una explicación. No sabía que decirle, jamás alguien me había mirado así después de hacer eso. Edward pareció reaccionar y me tomó por el brazo, aplastando las heridas recién hechas, y me jaló con él, abajo.

-¿Por qué? –fue lo único que preguntó cuando nos sentamos en el sofá.

-Yo… No importa –no tenía una respuesta. Iba a sonar realmente tonto decirle que lo hacía por liberar tensión, pero eso era. Edward jamás lo iba a entender, él tenía una vida perfecta.

-Bella, Dios mío –me miró, con esos ojos suyos verdes que me hicieron arrepentirme. –Necesitas ayuda.

-No.

-Bella, mírate. Te has cortado, tu papá te pega, tu mamá te abandonó y hay un tipo que no sé quien es que te dice cosas espantosas ¿qué más? ¡Ah! No puedes dormir ¿No te parece suficiente? ¿No crees que necesitas ir a ver a un psicólogo? –yo negué. -¡Puta Bella! En verdad me importas y de verdad te quiero, solo quiero lo mejor parar ti y en este caso es ir a ver a un psicólogo.

-No quiero ir sola –dije, mirando el piso. Edward me tomó de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Nadie dijo que tenías que ir sola, solo dije que tenías que ir –sonreí. –Me encanta cuando sonríes.

-Edward… No tengo plata, jamás voy a ser capaz de poder pagar un psicólogo –él sonrió, ¿ahora que era gracioso?

-¿Tú crees que voy a hacer que tú pagues? Tas pichón –me reí, hace años que alguien no me decía eso. –Yo voy a pagar, bueno, no yo exactamente, pero Esme.

-No quiero ser una molestia parar tu familia.

-Eso es lo último que vas a ser –sonreí, Edward me hacía sonreír demasiado. ¿Por qué no podía admitir de una vez que me gustaba? ¿Por qué no lo podía hacer feliz? –Bella… me importas.

-Lo sé –me acerqué más a Edward y me eché en sus piernas. –Buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana –dijo él y me besó la frente.

Me quedé dormida en un segundo. Mi cuerpo seguía cansado, bueno, estaba más cansado por lo que le había hecho.

_Estaba en un cuarto casi oscuro, las ventanas sonaban cuando el viento chocaba con ellas, las luces titilaban y podía escuchar el canto del búho. Habían unos escalofríos que subían por mi espalda y las puntas de mis dedos estaba heladas. Mis palmas sudaban frío y lágrimas habían en mis ojos. _

_De pronto, se escucha un ruido por detrás de mí y volteé de golpe. Mi casa estaba al frente y se escuchaban gritos desde adentro de la casa. Corrí a la casa, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Fui por la parte de atrás y traté de entrar por la ventana, pero también estaba cerrada. Me quedé parada al ver lo que estaba viendo;_

_Estábamos Sadrinne y yo en la sala mirando La bella y la bestia. Sadrinne tenía tres años y yo seis, me acuerdo perfecto de ese día. Renée y Charlie habían salido, dejándonos a mí y a mi hermana solas en la casa. Mi yo en chiquito se paró del sofá y fue a la cocina, llevando consigo un plato de cereal. Sadrinne se quedó en la sala mirando tele. _

_En la cocina puso agua a calentar mientras se servía más leche. Me volteé, no podía ver lo que iba a ocurrir después. Odiaba ese día, lo odiaba tanto como cuando Renée nos dejó. Ese día jamás se iba a salir de mi memoria, me iba a perseguir hasta el día que me muriera. Lágrimas salían de mis ojos, pero no eran lágrimas, eran sangre. Mis brazos también sangraban al igual que mi garganta. _

_Me volteé y justo lo vi; Sadrinne estaba tirada en el piso, sin vida y yo estaba a su costado gritando por ayuda. Tan solo tenía seis años y ya había matado a alguien. Un grito realmente fuerte se escuchó, haciendo que volviera al presente. _

El cuarto se estaba iluminando con las primeras luces de la mañana. Edward seguía a mi lado, con su cabeza recostada sobre el brazo del sofá. Mi cuerpo había terminado encima del de él y nuestras manos estaban unidas. Sentí alivio al ver que estaba en el presente, que no estaba en el día que ocurrió lo que ocurrió. Cerré mis ojos y me quedé encima de Edward, no tenía ganas de moverme.

-¿Bella? –me llamó una voz desde la cocina. -¿Estás despierta?

Me paré de donde estaba y fui a la cocina, donde estaba Alice sentada mirando por la ventana hacia el jardín. Me paré a su costado y me puse a mirar el paisaje. Era hermoso. Todo estaba naranja y los columpios se movían solo por el viento. Amaba Nueva York cuando era otoño, era totalmente otra cosa.

-A Edward de verdad le gustas –dijo ella.

-Si sé. Me lo repite todo el tiempo, pero no estoy segura si estoy lista para algo así. No puedo decirte que me gusta, porque no sé, pero… -no sabía que decir.

-¿Qué sientes cuando estás con él? –su pregunta era simple, pero igual era complicada.

-Mis manos sudan, mi corazón late a mil, siento cositas en el estómago y siempre necesito estar más cerca a él –ella sonrió.

-Te gusta. Y mucho. Bella, tienes que darte cuenta de eso. No cualquiera siente eso. ¿Sabes cuánto me costó encontrar a Jasper? Mucho

-Pero todavía no estoy lista para estar con alguien, no creo que él esté listo parar estar conmigo. ¿No has escuchado algo que va así 'no puedes querer a alguien hasta no quererte a ti misma'? –ella negó. –Bueno eso dicen y es verdad, pero yo ni si quiera me quiero, ¿cómo puedo darle a Edward lo que necesita si es que ni si quiera sé que es lo que yo necesito?

-¿Por qué no le dan un intento? –sonreí, tal vez Alice no lo entendía porque era muy chiquita.

-Las cosas no son así de fáciles –ella asintió. –De todos modos ¿Qué haces despierta?

-Creo que me estoy resfriando.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Alice se fue de la cocina después de quince minutos de quedarse mirando el pasto y me pidió que le dijera a Esme que no iba a ir al colegio porque no se sentía muy bien. Eran las seis y media de la mañana y ya pronto se iban a despertar los demás.

Fui a la sala y Edward seguía desparramado en el sofá, con la boca abierta. Me reí al verlo. Se veía tan lindo. Me senté a su costado y esperé a que se despertara. ¿Por qué si no me gustaba actuaba como si sí me gustara? Con razón me había gritado. Siempre quería estar con él, siempre quería todo con él. Empecé a pasar mis dedos por su pelo y eso lo despertó.

-No me caería mal despertarme así de vez en cuando –sonrió. -¿Qué haces despierta?

-Me desperté temprano porque tuve una pesadilla –él solo asintió. –Me voy a cambiar.

Me fui de la sala y me dirigí al cuarto de Edward. Ahí en su cama había un polo morado de langa larga, un jean negro y botines negros. Sonreí y me cambié volando. Tenía hambre, quería comer. Me miré al espejo luego de estar cambiada y sonreí, me veía bien. Me veía diferente.

Bajé corriendo y fui a la cocina donde estaban todos desayunando. Edward ya estaba cambiado al igual que Emmett. Carlisle estaba leyendo el periódico y Esme estaba muy distraída cocinando. Me senté al costado de Edward y sonreí.

-Miren quién decidió aparecer –dijo Edward, besándome la mejilla.

-¡Bo Bella! ¡Te ves bien! –dijo Emmett, haciendo que me sonroje. -¡Parces un tomate!

-JA JA JA que gracioso –dije, tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza.

-Buenos días Bella –me saludó Carlisle. -¿Qué tal dormiste? ¿Todo estuvo en orden?

-Sí, gracias Señor –no podía mirarlo a los ojos. -¡Ah! Verdad, Esme, Alice me dijo que no iba air al colegio porque se sentía muy mal.

-Sí me enteré, está en su cama con cuarenta de fiebre –dijo ella y me sirvió la comida. –Espero que te guste.

-¿Bella? –me llamó Edward. -¿Has hecho la tarea de Matemática?

-¿Qué tarea? –me había olvidado por completo que había faltado al colegio por más de una semana. -¡Oh my! ¿Había tarea?

-Sí, pero no creo que el Sr. Young te diga algo.

-¡Miren la hora! –dijo Emmett cogiendo el pan de la mesa. -¡Me voy al colegio, no quiero llegar tarde!

-Vamos Bella, llévate el desayuno, pero necesito llegar a tiempo –yo agarré mi plato y me fui con Edward.

Nos subimos a su Mercedes y fuimos al colegio. De camino ahí habíamos puesto la música a todo volumen y nos estábamos volviendo sordos. Estacionamos en carro y fuimos a los lockers. Ahí una voz familiar llamó a Edward; la de James. Genial.

Los dos nos volteamos parar mirar a James. El tenía una cara de sorpresa impresionante, pero rápidamente la cambió. Edward lo saludó como si las webs, pero yo no pude. No podía verlo. Me daban escalofríos pensar que era amigo de Edward.

-Veo que ya conoces a mi princesa –dijo James y pasó un brazo por mi cintura.

-Ella no es tuya –dijo Edward entre dientes.

-¿A no? –dijo James sorprendido. –Princesa ¿Eres mía? –no podía decirle que no, porque si no me iba apegar, pero no podía decirle que sí, porque eso significaría que iba a matar a Edward. –Dije '¿eres mía?' –James me apretó el brazo causando que chillara.

-James suéltala, ¿no ves que le duele?

-¿Y a mí qué? –se volteó a mirarme y su cara decía todo. –A ver princesa vamos a repetirlo una vez más, pero solo para ti ¿eres mía?

-S-sí –tartamudeé.

-Muy bien –dijo James y sonrió. –Ahí tienes tu respuesta Cullen –con eso James se fue y me dejó con un Edward muy molesto.

-¿Desde cuándo lo conoces? ¡Bella! ¿Por qué nunca me cuentas nada? ¡Puta! ¡En verdad hago un esfuerzo y lo único que estoy logrando es…! ¡Agh! ¡No sé ni lo que logro! ¡NADA! –Edward estaba realmente molesto.

Yo solo me quedé mirándolo, pero Edward, como siempre, agarró sus cosas y se fue. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, odiaba cuando escapaba de las cosas. Siempre se iba, y yo era la que tenía que ir a buscarlo. Cerré mi locker y fui a la clase de mate. En el camino la gente me miraba de pies a cabeza y murmuraba cosas. ¿Ahora qué?

Entré a la clase y me senté al fondo. Ni si quiera me fijé en ver quienes estaban en la clase. Solo supe mi mochila encima de la mesa y saqué mi tijera. Era hora de divertirme. La punta de la tijera hizo contacto con mi palma y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Una sonrisa se formó en mi cara. Era masoquista, pero me gustaba. Me gusta el dolor. Hice el primer corte, pero una mano me tomó cuando estaba a punto de hacerme el segundo.

-¿Puedes parar de hacer eso? Me estás empezando a preocupar –genial, ya era la segunda vez que me atrapaba.

-Es mi cuerpo, puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana.

Edward me tomó de la muñeca y me jaló afuera de la clase. El Sr. Young me miró con cara de 'que les pasa a estos' pero no dijo nada, dejó que Edward me llevara con él. Caminamos un montón y luego me dejó ir en la cancha de fútbol.

-¡Bella! ¡No entiendo! ¡Dime por favor por qué lo haces! –tiraba sus manos al aire y me miraba con sus ojos verdes.

-¡Es mi puta vida! ¡Puedo hacer lo que mierda me dé la gana!

-¡No Bella! ¡Así no son las cosas! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que me importas?

-¡No le importo a nadie! ¡Déjame en paz! -me estaba empezando a desesperar y lo peor era que no podía parar las lágrimas.

-¡No puedo Bella! ¡Me gustas demasiado como para dejarte en paz! ¡No puedo dejar que te lastimes, porque me lastimas a mí! ¡Y no puedo dejar que pienses que a nadie le importas porque me importas a mí! –me quedé helada. ¿De verdad me acababa de decir eso?

-¡No me importa! ¡No me gustas! ¡Déjame morir en paz! ¡¿No ves que todo el mundo me odia? ¡¿No ves que a nadie le importo? –me tiré al piso y empecé a sollozar.

-Bella, no digas eso…

-Perdón, yo… -no sé que me había pasado, ahora Edward me iba apegar. Me abracé las rodillas y cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando que me pegara.

-No te voy a pegar Bella, no soy el chico ese que te pega y te dice cosas horribles –abrí los ojos. –Bella, te quiero y quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, solo por favor para de lastimarte a ti misma –sonreí. Edward de verdad me quería, más de lo que me merecía.

-James… -dije y él abrió sus ojos como la luna. –James es él.

-Bella…

-No hagas nada, por favor –le rogué. –Me mataría.

-No te va a hacer nada –Edward se sentó a mi costado y me abrazó con fuerza. Me besó la cabeza y susurró algo, que no pude escuchar.

_**A/N: ¡Felicitaciones! Llegaron a los 20 reviews que había pedido… eso significa que ahora van a tener que darme 25… JAJAJA no mentira…. 20 como la ves pasada…. Parece que fue un poco difícil para ustedes llegar a esa cantidad de reviews… jajajaaa **_

_**Bueno tengo tres anuncios que hacer…**_

_Necesito sus buenas vibras porque mañana se supone que me dan una respuesta a algo que he estado esperando por meses, si me dicen que sí voy a ser la persona más feliz del mundo, pero en verdad necesito sus buenas vibras…. Gracias_

_Este capítulo está dedicado a __**.Cullen**__ porque… me cae bien jajaja…. Gracias por tu apoyo_

_Y les voy a recomendar una historia que probablemente todos la han leído, pero me parece demasiado buena; __**¡Un simple número! **__De __**chubieta**_

_Aquí está el link; __**http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net /s/ 5807149/1/**__ (sin los espacios y los dot cámbienlos por un punto)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Edward PDV.**

-Te amo –susurré, sabiendo que no me iba escuchar.

En estos momentos odiaba a James más que nada. Él era el que le había estado diciendo eso a Bella, y bajándole la autoestima como cascada. Tenía la necesidad de ir y pegarle, sabiendo que Bella me había pedido que no lo hiciera. ¿Quién chucha se creía ese estúpido? ¿Por qué jamás me había dicho que jodía a Bella? O tal vez si lo había mencionado.

Bella estaba en mis brazos, con lágrimas en sus ojos. No quería moverme. Quería que se quedara conmigo todo el día, pero ella necesitaba ir a clases, necesitaba ponerse al día. Si Esme se enteraba que Bella no había ido a clases hoy día me iba a matar, espérate, ¿desde cuándo me interesaba eso? Me llegaba al pincho lo que Esme hiciera o no.

Cargué a Bella del piso y la llevé a mi Mercedes. La tenía que sacer del colegio, no era momento para que regresara. Si seguro preguntaran que hago cargándola si es que tengo yeso, bueno yo me pregunto exactamente lo mismo. Llegamos a mi carro después de un largo camino, porque tenía que saltar en un pie, y la dejé en la parte de atrás.

Fui a la oficina de Esme y abrí la puerta sin ni si quiera tocar. Ella estaba tirada en la mesa leyendo una de sus revistas de diseño de interiores. No sé cómo el colegio la había contratado para ser subdirectora. Me senté en la mesa del costado y sonreí, al darme cuenta que ni si quiera me había visto.

-Buenos días Srta. Robinson –Esme prefería ir por su apellido de soltera cuando trabajaba para que nadie supiera que era mi mamá. Ella saltó veinte metros y me empecé a reír.

-¡No es gracioso Edward! –dijo luego de recuperarse del susto.

-Oh créeme que sí lo es –ella puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó. –No entiendo como el colegio te contrató.

-Y no lo quieres saber –me reí, ella era la única mamá del mundo que sería así. -¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

-Nada, solo vine a decirte que iba a llevar a Bella a la casa, no está bien.

-Espero que se mejore –dijo en voz baja. –Bueno la llevas y después regresas, no quiero que pierdas clases –yo asentí.

Salí de la oficina de Esme y fui corriendo a mi carro. Había dejado solita a Bella y no sabía si iba a estar bien. Cuando llegué me sorprendí por lo que vi; mi bello mercedes estaba todo destrozado, la ventana de la parte de atrás estaba con sangre y rota. Bella no estaba ahí. ¿Qué mierda había pasado? Mi pobre carro.

Miré que la sangre llegaba a hasta cierto sitio así que lo empecé a seguir. El rastro llegaba solo hasta la salida del colegio, después mágicamente desaparecía. La única persona que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue una; James. Salí corriendo hacia las clases y felizmente me sabía su horario. Tenía química. Arnold me iba a matar por eso.

Entré a la clase, interrumpiendo a Arnold, y fui directo a donde estaba James. Lo agarré del polo y lo jalé hasta afuera. Todos se habían parado a ver que iba pasar y conociendo a Arnold los iba a dejar ver. James estaba parado como si nada y agarré y le metí un puñete en la cara.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa? –gritó cubriéndose la cara.

-¡¿Qué que mierda me pasa? ¡Puta! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti? –lo empujé, golpeándole la cabeza contra la pared.

-Broder no sé de qué mierda me hablas –sabía lo que estaba haciendo, siempre la hacía.

-¡Puta madre! ¡DE BELLA IDIOTA! –la cara de James por primera vez en años mostró miedo; sonreí, lo tenía. -¡¿Qué mierda le has estado haciendo? ¡¿Jamás te diste cuenta lo que le causaste?

-Broder, cálmate. Esa idiota se lo merecía, ¿no te acuerdas cómo la jodíamos cuando éramos Freshmen? –todos se habían callado.

-¿De qué me hablas? Ni si quiera recuerdo haberla conocido antes –él se rió. –A demás ¿por qué mierda se lo iría de merecer? ¡NO TIENES IDEA POR LO QUE HA PASADO!

-Puta, wevón, cálmate. Bella es una perra, es fácil de molestar y se deja –estaba empezando a molestarme. –Puta si tanto te molesta lo voy a dejar de hacer ¿está bien?

-No es eso –susurré. –Tu maltrato ha durado demasiado, ya la afectó de más –James me miraba con sus ojos negros y sabía que iba a hacer lo que me había dicho. –Solo déjala en paz, no se merece nada de esto.

-¿Por qué ahorita? ¿Por qué no esperaste hasta que fuera recreo o algo?

-Porque alguien se la ha llevado, pero no tengo idea de quién y pensé que habías sido tú –él se rió.

-De verdad la quieres, ¿Cómo mierda te enteraste?

-Bella no pudo más, esta última semana ha estado tratando de cubrirte, pero hoy día ya no pudo más y me lo dijo, me rogó que no te hiciera nada, pero cuando vi que no estaba me moleste horrible y perdón, pero no se me ocurría a quien más culpar –James solo asintió y luego de un rato habló.

-¿Y jamás pensaste en su papá?

-¿Sabes de eso? –le pregunté confundido.

-¿Tú crees? Cada vez que le preguntaba quien le había hecho alguna herida que tenía ella me decía 'me caí', no era idiota, sabía que alguien más se las estaba haciendo. Yo me ponía furioso cada vez que me respondía eso, porque bien sabía yo que me estaba mintiendo. Le dije que si no me decía quien se las había estado haciendo la iba a matar así que me dijo que su papá. Después de que me dijo eso paré de pegarle, pero luego me di cuenta que la extrañaba y la única excusa que se me vino a la cabeza fue seguir con todo –respiró y continuó:

-Jamás pensé que alguien se iba a enterar, Bella es algo. Es bien callada y no tiene amigos, no pensé que fuera a decirle a alguien y menos pensé que ibas a ser tú –sonreí, ese era el James que conocía, jamás lo había tomado de alguien malo. –Cuídala, no dejes que se te vaya, sé que va ser difícil, pero hazlo –asentí. –Bueno ¿vamos o no vamos a ir a buscarla?

-Vamos –dije y empecé a irme cuando escuché la voz de Arnold.

-Cullen, tienes detención después del colegio por interrumpir mi clase y James, tú también –los dos nos quedamos mirándolo. -¿Qué esperan? Corran, Bella no va a durar mucho.

James y yo salimos corriendo. Teníamos que llegar a la casa de Bella. Por una parte esperaba que ella estuviera ahí, pero por otra no quería ni pensarlo. El simple hecho de pensar que Bella podía estar siendo matada por su papá no me agradaba mucho. No podía ni pensarlo. No podía ver a Bella sufriendo de nuevo. La necesitaba a mi lado, era como si fuera mi aire, que sin ella no podía vivir.

Nos subimos al Accord de James y fuimos a la casa de Bella. Felizmente él si sabía donde quedaba la casa, porque yo no tenía ni idea. La desesperación que sentía me estaba matando. Necesitaba saber que Bella estuviera bien. ¿Por qué me sentía así por ella? ¿Por qué no por alguien que me quiera? Sephi podría gustarme y sería fácil, pero no, me tenía que gustar un desastre que tenía que mantener con vida.

Llegamos y bajé corriendo. Traté de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, así que fui por detrás a ver si había una puerta trasera y parar mi suerte si había, pero estaba cerrada; no me sorprendía. Fui por la ventana y miré la escena que ocurría adentro, así como lo había hecho en mi sueño; Dios mío, ella había sido la niña del sueño. Esta era exactamente la misma ventana y la escena era en el mismo sitio.

Adentró estaban Charlie y Bella. Ella estaba tirada en el piso con sangre por todas partes, pero todavía viva. Charlie estaba parado al frente de ella sin decir nada y sin moverse. ¿En qué mierda pensaba Charlie? Luego de un rato él habló.

-Te crees inteligente por escaparte de la casa ¿no? ¿Pensaste que no te iba a encontrar? Esconderte con el novio no fue tan buena idea ¿no? –Bella estaba llorando y solo negaba con la cabeza. -¡Te vas a deshacer de ese novio tuyo! ¡¿Me entendiste? –Ella asintió.

-¿La encontras-? –James no terminó con la pregunta al ver a Bella tirada en el piso. –Chucha se ve hecha mierda.

No dije nada, no podía decir nada. Estaba aterrado de verla tirada en el piso con sangre por todas partes y con Charlie cerca. Estaba aterrado que algo le pasara y tenía demasiado miedo de perderla. No me podía mover, era un cobarde. Necesitaba salvarla, pero verla así me daba escalofríos.

-Puta, si no te mueves ahorita yo lo hago –con eso reaccioné. Luego iba tener que agradecerle a James por todo, si no fuera por él, jamás hubiera sabido donde estaba Bella. -¿Qué piensas hacer?

No dije nada. Retrocedí un poco y encontré una roca a mis pies. La cargué del piso y la tiré contra la ventana, causando que se rompiera en mil. Charlie volteó de inmediato y me fulminó con la mirada. Sabía que lo había molestado. Me volteé hacia James y hablé:

-Si no salgo de la casa en diez llamas a la policía –él asintió y me metí.

-Mira quien decidió jugar al príncipe azul –le dijo Charlie a Bella. -¿Qué haces acá? –me preguntó bien molesto.

-Solo deje a Bella ir y no llamo a la policía –le dije, pero Charlie se rió.

-Eres un chico bien… estúpido. ¿Crees que voy a dejar que te lleves a Bella? Ella es mía, de nadie más –parecía loco.

-¡Puta madre! La odias, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¿No la querías bien lejos de ti? ¿No querías que tu esposa se la llevara? Después de lo que pasó jamás la quisiste –tenía que decirlo, sabía que lastimaba a Bella, pero tenía que lograr que Charlie se diera por vencido.

-¡No sabes nada mocoso! –dijo Charlie y pateó a Bella. -¡Hija de puta! ¿Por qué le contaste?

-Yo… este… –Bella no tenía idea de que decir, porque ella no me había dicho nada, yo lo sabía.

-¡Puta ella no me dijo nada y si le quieres pegar a alguien pégame a mí! –estaba harto de todo esto.

-Gran príncipe que te has conseguido, Bells –sonrió. –Felicitaciones, te superaste –la volvió a patear, llenando el vaso.

-¡Para de hacer eso! –grité y me tiré encima de él. -¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡Es tu hija! ¡Hijo de puta!

Lo que recibí por decir eso fue un golpe en la cara. Créanme que me había dolido como mierda, pero no me quejé, no le iba a dar la satisfacción. Agarré la lámpara que estaba a mi derecha y se la tiré en la cabeza, reventando el foco. Charlie rodó por la alfombra, agarrándose la cabeza y eso me dio tiempo de pararme.

Fui corriendo hacia donde estaba Bella y me senté a su costado. Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos. Charlie la iba a pagar, me daba cólera, rabia, tristeza y ganas de matarlo. Bella no merecía nada de esto.

Charlie seguía tirado en el piso cuando escuché a la policía llegar. Sentí alivio. Fui a la entrada parar dejarlos entrar, sin dejar a Charlie de mi mira. No sé qué pasó luego pero mi mundo se volvió negro y caí en un profundo sueño.

…

-Edward despiértate –dijo la voz de Alice en mi oído. –Ya pues, despiértate. Ya dormiste mucho. Te perdiste la sesión familiar, fue muy gracioso.

-Ya Roni, déjalo descansar, eventualmente se va a despertar –dijo la voz de Esme.

-Pero ya durmió mucho –se quejó ella. –Diez horas son suficientes.

-Déjenme dormir –me quejé y Alice se rió. -¿Qué hora es?

-Son las nueve de la noche –dijo una voz muy familiar. –Pensé que te habías muerto –unos brazos me abrazaron.

-Bella –susurré en su oído. –Estás bien. ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, la policía entró y se llevaron a Charlie, luego James vino y dijo que él me traía acá. Al principio estaba aterrada de verlo, pensé que me iba a matar o algo, pero luego me explico todo y dejé que me trajera acá. No tengo idea de cómo llegaste tú acá, solo recuerdo que James te trajo.

Abrí mis ojos y me volteé parar mirarla. Ella estaba sentada encima de mí con una sonrisa en la cara. Ya no estaba nadie en mi cuarto, me sentía feliz de verla así. Pasé mis brazos por sus hombros y la incliné un poco haciendo que nuestros labios chocaran. Bella no dijo nada. Dejó que la besara y ella correspondió el beso. Me estaba besando. Me sentía tan vivo.

Me despegué de ella y la miré directamente a los ojos. Ella rápidamente desvió la mirada; ya sabía lo que venía. ¿Por qué? ¿De verdad no le gustaba? ¿De verdad me odiaba como decía? La necesitaba más de lo que ella creía. Ella me había cambiado.

-Bella, levántate –ella hizo lo que le pedí y yo me fui.

Salí del cuarto molesto conmigo, por dejarme creer que a ella le podía importar y molesto porque ella me dejó besarla. Si de verdad no le interesaba, ¿por qué me hacía eso? Fui al cuarto de Alice y me encerré ahí. Sabía que ella no iba a estar ahí ya que podía escuchar la voz de ella y la de Rosalie en la cocina.

Me tiré en su cama rosada y me quedé mirando el techo, que estaba llena de frases. Solo una llamó mi atención:

_Letting go doesn't mean giving up, but rather accepting that there are things that cannot be. (1)__  
__- Anon_

Tal vez esa frase tenía razón, tal vez Bella y yo jamás podría ocurrir, pero luego leí otra:

_Jamás sabrás si no lo intentas  
(Alice Cullen)_

Solo estaba seguro de una cosa; no la iba a dejar ir tan rápido. La quería más de lo que debería e iba a hacer lo imposible para que se diera cuenta que ella también.

-¿Te gustaron mis frases? –preguntó Alice desde la puerta.

**A/N: Dejarla ir no significa rendirte, pero aceptar que hay cosas que no pueden pasar.**

**Bueno solo escuchen esto; **

**a)esta historia no va a seguir si es que no me dicen si les gusta o no.**

**b) pueden dejar un si o un no, si me dejan un si significa que les gusta, si me dejan un no ya no la sigo, solo pido eso**

**c) DEJEN UN ¿)((/&%$#"! REVIEW!**

**LOVE,**

**NIM**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Bella PDV**

¿Por qué se había ido así de la nada? ¿Por qué me había dejado? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Tal vez Edward ya no me quería, pero ¿por qué me había besado? Tal vez solo me estaba usando para ver si es que le seguía gustando y ahora que se dio cuenta que no, se había ido. Era de esperar que pasara eso; osea, yo soy Bella, él es Edward. Jamás he valido la pena y era demasiado ilógico que él se fijara en mí.

Lágrimas salían de mis ojos, lo había dejado ir. Me acurruqué en las sábanas de la cama de Edward y me intoxiqué con su aroma. Toda su cama olía a él. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de él si es que todo me decía Edward? ¿Cómo me iba a olvidar de él si es que él era el único que me había hecho ver el mundo de otra manera? Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, era obvio que ya no quería nada conmigo y que mi oportunidad se había ido.

Me paré de la cama y fui abajo. Traté de esquivar a Alice y Rosalie, luego a Emmett y Jasper que estaban jugando Wii en la sala. Llegué a la entrada y salí de la casa. No iba ir muy lejos, ya estaba fuera de peligro, eso lo daba por hecho, pero igual no me quería perder, era de noche y casi no podía ver.

Caminé por las frías calles, congelándome. No me importaba necesita estar lejos de Edward, necesitaba dejar de sentir el hueco en el estómago. ¿Por qué recién lo sentía? ¿Por qué jamás había sentido algo así? Las lágrimas jamás pararon de salir de mis ojos. No debía de haber besado a Edward. Ni si quiera debía de haberlo conocido, esto estaba cagado. Odiaba esto. ¡Odiaba todo!

Me senté en medio de la pista, teniendo la esperanza de que un carro pasara y me matara. El mundo me odiaba, y eso lo sabía, y si me odiaba tanto ¿por qué no matarme de una vez? No valía la pena seguir viviendo. No valía nada la pena.

De pronto vi la luz de un carro que venía hacia donde yo estaba, sonreí. El mundo me iba conceder mi deseo. Justo unos milímetros antes de que me atropellara; frenó. Genial. Las puertas del carro se abrieron y salieron James y Mike de ahí. Los dos corrieron hacia donde yo estaba y se pararon a mi costado. ¿Ahora qué?

-¿Qué haces en medio de la pista en medio de la noche? –me preguntó James y lo gracioso era que parecía preocupado.

-¿Por qué no me atropellabas mejor? Me hubieras hecho un gran favor –estaba molesta. Odiaba esto, odiaba que siempre estaba a punto de morir, pero jamás llegaba el momento, odiaba que siempre alguien me rescatara; como si eso fuese lo que necesitaba. –Lárguense, quiero morir en paz.

-No Bella, Edward me mataría si dejo que algo te pase –dijo James y me levantó del piso. -¡Concha Bella! ¿Estás comiendo? Voy a tener que hablar con Edward de eso.

-¡Déjame! –grité y empecé a tratar de soltarme de sus brazos pero no podía, no tenía fuerzas. Me rendí y dejé mi cuerpo caer. -¿Cómo Edward se va a enterar si me pasa algo? Solo mátame y dile que me encontraste así.

-¡Puta Bella! ¿Qué mierda te he hecho? Edward tenía razón –su voz parecía dolida, de verdad sentía pena. –Vamos Mike, ayúdame con Bella, voy a llamar a Edward a decirle que ya la encontramos –Me pasó a los brazos de Mike y se fue a hablar con Edward.

-Puta cuando dijo que no pesabas hablaba en serio –Mike puso mi estómago en su hombro y me llevó como paquete hasta el carro. –Te desapareciste por unas dos horas, Edward estaba preocupado por ti.

-Me sorprende –murmuré, pero él me escuchó.

-No entiendo, ¿por qué te fuiste?

-Porque no podía estar en la misma casa con Edward, no podía verlo –lágrimas volvieron a formarse en mis ojos. Aj odiaba tener sentimientos. –Me besó y luego se fue, como si le diera asco. ¿De verdad doy tanto asco? –pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

-Escúchame Bella, lo último que das es asco, Edward está muy preocupado por ti y dudo que si le dieras asco te estaría buscando como loco, un poco más y llamaba a la policía –me reí, solo Edward sería tan paranoico. -¿Ahora me crees? –yo asentí.

-Vamos Mike, Edward nos está esperando en su casa –James entró al carro y empezó a manejar sin decir nada.

El camino a la casa de Edward fue un poco largo, ¿tanto había caminado? James y Mike habían estado escuchando metal y hablando de Victoria. Yo iba echada en la parte de atrás, deseando que chocaran o algo parecido, pero nunca pasó.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, Edward abrió la puerta del carro y me sacó. Me cargó y me llevó a la sala. Dios mío, ¿Qué pasaba con la gente hoy día? Me sentó en el sofá y me dio un vaso con agua. Me lo tomé sin dejar una gota y luego me eché en el sofá, no tenía ganas de ver a Edward, no después de lo que había pasado. Cada vez que me trataba de matar me sentía horrible, sabiendo que también afectaba a Edward.

-Gracias Broder –le dijo él a James. –Puta no sé que hubiera hecho si no la encontraba.

-No te preocupes, oye una cosa. Bella está demasiado flaca, creo que tienes que mirar que coma –no escuché respuesta de parte de Edward, pero supuse que había asentido. –Bueno wevón me voy, hay una fiesta en la casa de Vicky.

La casa se quedó en silencio. Podía decir que todos ya estaban durmiendo y que Edward estaba parado en la puerta mirándome. Mis ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza. Me aterraba, no quería que me gritara y mucho menos quería ver su cara; no quería ver la decepción en ella. No quería ver cómo me juzgaba con sus ojos verdes y no quería llorar.

Sentí que alguien se paraba al frente mío y me agarraba de las muñecas. Me sentó y me hizo mirarlo. Su cara me decía todo; podía ver el alivio de verme bien, pero también podía ver lo molesto que estaba. Rápidamente desvié mi mirada y miré al piso. No podía verlo así.

Edward me tomó de la barbilla y, mientras me miraba a los ojos, habló:

-¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo?

-Edward, ¿no entiendes que de verdead no quiero seguir viviendo? ¿No entiendes que no puedo aceptar que alguien me quiera, por primera vez en la vida, por qué nunca antes me ha querido? ¿No entiendes que me gustas, pero no sé qué hacer? –después de decir lo último me tapé la boca.

-¿Te gusto? –preguntó realmente confundido, ¿Qué? ¿No era obvio?

-Sí –dije, desviando la mirada, no quería ver cuando me rechazara.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso –Edward me tomó por la cintura y me cargó.

Me paró en medio del comedor y me besó. Este beso fue diferente, fue mucho más intenso y las mariposas que sentía en el estómago estaban todas alteradas. Esto era magia pura. Sus manos estaban delicadamente puestas en mi espalda y mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello. Sus labios sabían a menta con chocolate y podía oler su olor a manzanas. Olía tan bien.

Edward se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos. Esta vez lo miré, quería que supiera que de verdad me gustaba y que no iba cambiar eso. Los ojos verdes de Edward me decían todo, todo lo que necesitaba saber parar poderlo besar. Lo besé una vez más, pero esta vez fue un poco más intenso; Edward me levantó del piso y mis piernas se pusieron alrededor de su torso. Me sentó en la mesa y me siguió besando.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil, sentía mariposas en el estómago y tenía la necesidad de estar más cerca a él. Edward estaba intoxicándome. Su olor, su sabor y su calor, era todo lo que necesitaba para poder seguir adelante. El era la cura para todo, cuando estaba con él, nada me importaba y no pensaba en nada de lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, solo pensaba en él.

Edward volvió a terminar el beso y me agarró de la cara y me dio un beso en la frente, me sonrojé. Pasé mis brazos por su cintura y lo abracé; me había hecho feliz.

-Te quiero demasiado –dijo Edward en mi oído. –Jamás vuelvas a irte como lo hiciste ¿está bien? –yo asentí, no podía hablar, estaba demasiado… capturada en el momento. –Vamos Bella, es un poco tarde –me cargó de la mesa y me llevó a su cuarto. **(Si leen esto, solo quiero que sepan que me harté del yeso, así que finjan que se desapareció en el aire)**

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunté cuando vi que se estaba yendo del cuarto.

-Necesito traer una cosa, ya regreso –asentí y vi desaparecer a Edward de mi vista.

Me metí a la cama y me acurruqué. Edward tenía tantas almohadas, que me hacía sentir como princesa. En el momento que mi cabeza tocó la almohada, caí en un profundo sueño.

_Estaba caminando por Central Park y a mi costado estaba Sadrinne. Se le veía grande, tenía el pelo rubio hasta la cadera y sus ojos celestes brillaban, estaba feliz. Las dos caminábamos tranquilas y nos reíamos de lo que hablábamos. Después apareció Edward y empezó a caminar con nosotras. Los tres estábamos hablando de lo más tranquilo hasta que Edward llamó a Sadrinne por mi nombre. Yo trataba de decirle que yo era Bella, pero Edward no me escuchaba._

_De pronto estaba atrapada en un reloj de arena que estaba de reversa. Toda la arena me caía encima y trataba de gritar por ayuda, pero Edward y Sadrinne me ignoraban. Los dos estaban agarrados de las manos riéndose y yo gritaba cada vez más fuerte. En un momento Edward volteó y me miró. Jaló a Sadrinne hacia donde yo estaba y empecé a decirle que yo era Bella, pero Edward seguía sin hacerme caso._

_De la nada, el reloj explotó en mil pedazos y Sadrinne empezó a sangrar, como lo hizo esa noche. Edward estaba agachado tratando de parar el derrame, pero era imposible, cada vez salía más sangre. Cuando Sadrinne paró de gritar, Edward se volteó hacia mí y empezó a gritarme que era una acecina. _

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Tenía seis años! ¡Ella quería jugar! ¡Yo… yo…! -me desperté con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bella, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Edward, que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta. -¿Estás bien? Has estado gritando por por lo menos unos quince minutos.

No podía hablar. Estaba aterrada, mi sueño no podía ser real. Edward me había ignorado horrible, para después gritarme. Yo no la había matado, era solo una niña. ¿Cómo iba a saber que eso iba a ocurrir? Sadrinne estaba muerta, ya no podía hacer nada por eso, ella estaba muerta y no tenía a Edward. Pero él prefería a ella. Era un monstruo, la había matado. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué yo?

-Bella, cálmate –dijo Edward tomando el sitio al costado del mío. –No ha pasado nada, solo fue una pesadilla.

-No fue solo una pesadilla –susurré.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó él, tomándome de ambos lados de la cara. –Bella, me preocupas.

-¡Me llega! –dije molesta. –No vale la pena preocuparse por mí, ya pronto todo va a terminar –Edward me soltó.

-Ni se te ocurra, Bella, que ni se te ocurra –podía ver la desesperación en la cara de Edward. –Te quiero demasiado como para perderte.

-Nadie te pidió que te enamoraras de mí –dije, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

-Bella, ¿por qué estás así? Solo fue una pesadilla.

-¡No entiendes mierda! ¡Tú no fuiste el que mataste a tu hermana! ¡Tú no fuiste la culpa del divorcio de tus papás! ¡No no fuiste abusado! ¡Tú no has pasado por todo esto! ¡Y tú no tienes que vivir con la culpa de todo lo que pasó! Tú no la viste… -mi voz fue aliviándose al final y dejé que todo saliera, por primera vez en años.

-Bella… -no dijo nada más, eso era lo único que necesitaba saber.

Me paré de la cama y me fui, dejando a Edward. Esta vez me tocaba, era de esperar que esto pasara. ¿A quién le iba a gustar una asesina? ¿Quién iba a querer vivir con ella? Nadie, absolutamente nadie. Era una basura. No valía la pena que siguiera viviendo. Ni si quiera debería estar viva. Debería estar muerta, bajo tierra, pero no, yo estaba viva y la pobre Sadrinne estaba muerta. Ella jamás mereció morir.

No salí de la casa, no iba a dejar que volviera a pasar todo lo que había pasado, ni si quiera quería que alguien se preocupara por mí, solo quería estar en paz, quería que todo fuera a ser como antes, quería estar con Charlie y quería que me pegara para hacerme recordar de lo horrible persona que soy.

Me senté en la sala y dejé que amaneciera. La casa empezó a tener bulla y movimiento arriba. Estaba segura que cuando Esme bajara me iba a votar. Era obvio que Edward ya le había contado. Y Carlisle me iba a gritar y luego me iba a meter presa. Ninguna lágrima había salido de mis ojos hace más de una hora y no iba a pasar, no iba a mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

Llegó la hora de desayunar y toda la familia estaba sentada desayunando. Edward se había sentado a un extremo de la mesa y yo estaba sentada al otro extremo. Carlisle y Esme no notaron nada raro, lo dos conversaban de unas vacaciones que querían tener y Alice estaba hablando con Jasper por su Blackberry.

-¿Me pasas la sal por favor? –pidió Edward. La se la pasé, pero me ignoró por completo y él mismo fue a agarrarla. Me odiaba.

La semana pasó igual. Iba al colegio en mi camioneta, sola y Edward iba a en su Mercedes. En clases era como antes, me ignoraba por completo y si me caía se reía con los demás. En el almuerzo se sentaba con su grupo y escuchaba como rajaban de los demás. Jamás escuché mi nombre.

Cuando estábamos en la casa me ignoraba, a demás, él jamás estaba en la casa. Siempre salía con sus amigos y a veces no regresaba en la noche. ¿Cómo sabía que no regresaba? Había vuelto a tener insomnio. Jamás dormía. Me veías sentada en la sala mirando por la ventana o a veces veía tele.

Él era el único que me ignoraba. Emmett siempre venía a hablarme, pero jamás recibía una respuesta de mi parte, era como si ya no pudiera hablar. Alice y Rosalie siempre trataban de incluirme en sus cosas, pero jamás iba con ella ni les hablaba. Esme había tratado mil veces de hacerme hablar, pero lo único que recibía de mi parte era una mirada. Hasta Carlisle había tratado de hablarme. Se había quedado toda la noche hablando conmigo.

La semana pasó volando, y así pasaron dos y tres. No hubo cambio alguno. Jamás hablaba, no dormía, me seguía cortando y Edward jamás iba a la casa. Odiaba pensar que estaba tirándose a otras flacas, pero él era libre y podía hacer lo que le diera la gana. En el colegió nada había cambiado, seguía siendo invisible, excepto para James, que siempre me hablaba. Me decía que estaba harto de que fuera muda, y que esperaba que algún día le contestara. También me decía lo estúpido que estaba siendo Edward al no hablarme.

Estaba sentada en la cafetería leyendo 'Harry Potter' como solía hacerlo y James vino a sentarse conmigo. Lo ignoré y seguí leyendo. No quería escucharlo, no quería saber nada que tuviera que ver con Edward. Ni si quiera debería estar ignorándome, bueno, tal vez sí.

-Hola Bella –dijo James al tomar el asiento del costado. -¿Cómo estás? Ni si quiera sé por qué te pregunto eso, si es que sé que no me vas a responder. Ya es viernes –dijo feliz. –Sé que esta semana Edward se va a quedar en su casa, ¿por qué no aprovechas para hablarle? Sé que en verdad no está molesto contigo –yo suspiré, no tenía idea de nada.

-¡Hey James! ¿Vamos a fumar afuera? Jasper y Edward están viniendo –le preguntó Mike desde el otro lado de la cafetería.

-Paso, creo que me voy a quedar acá wevón –Mike asintió y se fue, con los dos atrás de él.

-Hola Bella –dijo Alice y se sentó a mi otro costado. –Esme me pidió que te dijera que este fin de semana todos nos estamos yendo a Orlando, ¿quieres venir? –yo negué. –Oh bueno, entonces, nos vemos el martes –con eso se paró y se fue.

-¿De verdad acabas de negar una ida a Orlando? –me preguntó James incrédulo. Yo asentí y seguí leyendo. –Bella, ¿puedes hablar por favor? Me estás volviendo loco –negué nuevamente. –Por favor Bella. Me siento horrible, siento que todo esto es mi culpa –no entendía por qué, pero no dije nada. –Bella, por favor, en verdad lo siento, yo no quería tratarte así…

-No vas a lograr nada con eso –dijo Esme, que estaba parada detrás de mí. –Vamos Bella, tenemos que hablar –me paré y la seguí, dejando a James solo.

Jamás mencionó nada de lo que le había dicho a Edward esa noche, supuse que Edward no había dicho nada. Cada vez que me llamaba, sabía que no iba a gritarme, pero igual me daba miedo, igual sentía escalofríos e igual tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo había hecho desde esa noche y no lo pensaba hacer.

Llegamos a su oficina y me senté, donde antes solía sentarme. Esme tomó la silla que estaba al costado y se sentó; mirándome directamente a los ojos. Estaba segura que Esme podía leer el miedo en mis ojos celestes, pero que mierda. A lo más me iba a votar de la casa e igual tenía una casa en donde vivir.

-Estoy muy preocupada por ti Bella –empezó Esme. –No has dormido hace tres semanas, no has hablado por tres semanas, no has comido y puedo ver las marcas en tus brazos. ¿Qué te pasó? Estabas mejorando y de la nada puff te caíste –no dije nada y Esme suspiró. –Ya llegaste muy lejos, te vamos a meter a un psicólogo –me encogí de hombros, no era como si le fuera a hablar.

-Bella, por favor háblame, me estresa que no hables, me pones realmente triste –las lágrimas se estaban empezando a formar en mis ojos, pero no podía dejar que cayeran. Esme no merecía nada de esto, estaba preocupándola por gusto, lo único que ella había hecho era ayudarme y yo no hago nada a cambio, solo la preocupo más. –Por favor… -al mirarla a los ojos me rendí.

-Perdón Esme –lágrimas habían empezado a salir. –Yo te juro que no estaba pensando, pero yo… él… nosotros. No sé que me pasó, en verdad lo lamento –me levanté de la silla y corrí a abrazarla.

-Dios mío, me habías asustado horrible –dijo Esme en mi oído. –Prométeme que nunca más lo vas a hacer –yo asentí. -¿Vas a venir con nosotros a Orlando?

-No, gracias, pero no –ella solo asintió. –No te lo tomes a mal, pero no estoy lista, creo que prefiero quedarme acá y arreglar un par de cosas.

-Está bien, bueno Bella, me tengo que ir, ya nos vemos el martes. Cuídate mucho, te quiero –sonreí la vi desaparecer de su oficina. Tenía un fin de semana para mí misma.

Me levanté de la silla y fui a la cafetería para recoger mis cosas. El almuerzo no había acabado, así que todavía tenía tiempo para leer. Cuando entré, me encontré con James todavía ahí y estaba leyendo mi libro; sonreí. Solo James. Caminé hasta llegar a donde estaba él y me senté a su costado, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Veo que he recuperado a Bella –dijo y me abrazó, todavía me era un poco raro todo esto. Hace cuatro semanas James me pegaba y ahora éramos demasiado buenos amigos.

-Tal vez tal vez no –él sonrió y me besó en los labios, breve pero me gustó; me sonrojé. -¿Por qué fue eso?

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo besarte? –preguntó sonriendo.

-Sí, solo quería saber –él se rió nuevamente y me volvió a besar.

No me había olvidado de Edward, ya qué él era el que me había cambiado, pero tal vez James me iba poder ayudar a olvidarme de él. Todavía tenía la esperanza de que algún día me fuera a poder olvidar de él. Por el momento esa esperanza tenía un nombre; James McBride.

James terminó el beso y sonrió. Luego agarró sus cosas y se fue, dejándome con la boca abierta, eso sí había sido un beso. Sonreí y me fui detrás de él, a clase con Edward, genial.

**A/N: que cruel que es Bella… ya está bien, que cruel que es Eddie. :P conclusión; que cruel que soy… Escuchen esto… si estoy media loquita :D jajajaaaa me lo dijo mi ex y se lo tenía que contar al mundo, por lo visto no me quiere mucho. Bueno les quería contar que… no sé si se acuerdan, que la otra vez les pedí así que me mandaran sus buenas vibras… ya bueno, me respondieron y me dijeron que SI, LAS AMOO NO SABEN. Me hicieron el día… te juro que me puse demasiado feliz y digamos que gané una competencia justo ese día y jamás gano nada. (L)**

**Bueno espero reviews… y una ultima cosa… ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Ah verdad, me olvidaba… faltan 8 capis para el fin…. :S jajajaaa pero buenooo esperooo que les esté gustando. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Edward PDV.**

¿Por qué me importaba tanto? Bella tenía derecho a besar a quien le diera la gana, no tenía por qué estar celoso, pero lo estaba. Me daba ganas de ir y pegarle a James, sus manos estaban tan cerca del culo de Bella, y lo peor es que ella parecía estar disfrutándolo. Se me estaban poniendo los pelos de punta, ¿tan fácil se había olvidado de mí? Si la respuesta era sí, era mi culpa, yo la había hecho de lado.

¿Por qué? Ni idea. Estaba molesto de antes que se despertaba, y me la había agarrado con ella. Me arrepentía, pero mis actos habían sido los causantes de esto. Cuando me dijo, bueno no específicamente me lo dijo, que se iba a matar me aterre. Odiaba pensar que la podía perder, y odiaba pensar que yo no valía la pena para seguir viviendo. Al fin y al cabo lo que me daba miedo se había cumplido; la había perdido y por James.

-¡Broder, para de mirarla! Todos sabemos que estás enamorada de ella, pero puta wevón, tú fuiste el que la dejaste ir –dijo Jasper.

-¿Por qué no luchas por ella? –preguntó Mike, calmado como siempre. –Hermano, ella no merece estar con James, ella es tu media naranja.

-Puta Mike, te dije que dejaras la hierba –dijo Vicky y le quitó el cigarro de la boca. –En verdad Eddie, él tiene razón. Son a lo que medias naranjas, a lo que se recontra nota.

-A lo que si ¿no? –dijo Sephi tratando de imitar a Vicky. –Puta broder supérate, la dejaste ir, ya fue wevón. A demás –dijo caminando hacia mí –me tienes a mí.

-Hablas como camionera –dijo Jasper y se rió. -Eres sexy, buena gente, pero dios mío esa boca de caramelo nadie te la cura –Sephi se volteó y lo miró con mala cara. -¿Qué? ¿Vas a usar tu boquita en contra mío? Porque de verdad no me molestaría –todos se rieron.

-Estás con Alice, si quieres que no te parta la cara entonces parar de hablar babosadas –estaba demasiado molesto, Alice era como mi hermana, no iba a dejar que ni si quiera mi mejor amigo le hiciera algo.

-Broder, relájate. Ella y yo terminamos hace, no sé, ¿dos semanas?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –dije, realmente había estado hecho un zombi.

-Broder si pararas de tirarte a Sephi y nos prestaras más atención sabrías –dijo Vicky, que parecía molesta. –Vamos Mike, tenemos educación sexual.

-No hermana yo creo que me quedo, mira los pájaros están verdes –dijo Mike, tirándose al piso. –Hola amiguito –saludó a un pájaro.

-Oh dios mío, creo que me voy –agarré mis cosas y me largué.

-Tienes clases con Bella –dijo Sephi. -¿No prefieres hacer cosas más interesantes?

-No gracias –con eso dicho me largué.

Igual sabía que no iba a ver a Bella, ella de seguro se iba a ir con mi familia a Orlando, así que tenía la casa para mí solo este fin. Me sentía horrible, por ignorarla. Me sentía mal por todo lo que estaba pasando, y por lo que más me sentía horrible era porque bien sabía yo que ella seguía cortándose, pero por ser yo, la dejaba. Dejaba que se cortaras las muñecas y me llegaba al pincho, odiaba ser tan orgulloso, odiaba no poder ir a donde estaba ella y decirle que parar, o al menos ir donde Esme y decírselo.

Todas las noches la podía escuchar llorar, podía escucharla llamarme tan bajito que era casi imposible, pero lo hacía. Cada vez que decía mi nombre me dolía y me destrozaba verla. Cada vez que la miraba sentía un hincón en el corazón, por eso era que ya casi nunca estaba en la casa, no podía verla sufrir. No podía.

Llegué a la clase y me senté en mi sitio, no había señal de Bella. Osea que si se había ido a Orlando con la familia. Puse mi mochila en mi silla y me puse a escuchar música, ni le molestaba al profesor ni a mí.

La clase acabó y me fui corriendo. Quería llegar a la casa para ver el US OPEN, quería ver quien ganaba. Jasper, Mike, Vicky y Sephi se estaba yendo el fin de semana la casa de playa de James, a la cual no me había invitado. Iba a estar solo todo el fin.

Me subí a mi Mercedes y manejé hasta mi casa. En el camino veía como todos se alistaban para irse el fin se semana o a los niños jugando con sus perros. Sonreí. Me tenía que comprar un perro o tal vez un tigre. Estacioné el carro al llegar a mi casa y subí las escaleras como loco, necesitaba llegar a ver el US OPEN. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando me di cuenta que estaba abierta, ¿qué hacía la puerta de la casa sin llave?

_Entré y vi la casa echa un desastre. Los muebles estaban de cabeza, los caños estaban abiertos y había sangre en la alfombra ¿por qué había sangre en la alfombra? Corrí a apagar todos los caños y después empecé a seguir el sonido de la voz de alguien. No podía escuchar que decía, pero podía escuchar su voz. Llegué a la biblioteca y ahí vi algo que no sé si quería ver. _

_Estaba Bella tirada en el piso con un charco de sangre debajo de ella. Genial. Corrí a donde estaba ella tirada y busqué su pulso; si había. Bella no había llegado a matarse. ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? La cargué y la llevé al jacuzzi, no se me ocurrió otro mejor lugar. Llevé el jacuzzi y metí a Bella con ropa y todo. Ella se estremeció con el contacto del agua, pero luego su cuerpo pareció calmarse. _

_-Ten cuidado –logró decir. _

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –dije sin poderla mirar, no podía ver a alguien que se maltratara de esa manera. –No entiendo Bella, ¿por qué lo haces?_

_-Yo… no… fui –dijo tratando de respirar. –Ed… tienes… que… creerme…_

_-Bella, has estado cortándote todas las noches por tres semanas, ¿cómo te voy a creer que esta vez no fuiste tú misma? _

_-Ja-James… fue… él… -cada vez que hablaba tocía, se estaba muriendo. –Yo… no… puedo… más… Ed… cuídate._

_-Escúchame Bella –la agarré de los hombro e hice que me mirara a los ojos. –No te estás muriendo y tienes que decirme que pasó. No me puedes dejar._

_-Ed… he… estado enferma… desde que… tengo uso… de… razón... Tienes… que… dejarme… ir… ya… llegó mi… hora… -eso que lo hombres no lloran es una tontera. Las lágrimas me salían de los ojos como catarata, y ni si quiera lo podía controlar. –No llores. _

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Te podía haber ayudado –ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza. _

_-Te quiero –susurró y se sumergió en el agua. Luego de unos segundos reapareció y se paró del Jacuzzi. -¿Qué haces acá? ¿Qué hago YO acá?_

_-Ya no toces –noté. -¿Por qué? Ya no se te ve tan mal. _

_-¿Estaba mal? –preguntó ella totalmente perdida. –Curioso. ¿Me vas a responder o no?_

_-Estabas mal, había sangre y tocías –estaba perdido, ¿no acababa de pasar todo esto? Era un sueño de seguro, tal vez solo me había quedado dormido en la clase. _

-¡Edward llegaste! –dijo Bella muy emocionada y corrió a abrazarme. -¡No sabes lo que pasó! ¡Vino…! –su voz se empezó a romper al final y salían lágrimas de sus ojos, no terminó lo que iba a decir.

Estaba aliviado de que todo haya sido un sueño. Abracé a Bella con fuerza y la levanté del piso. ¿Qué había tratado de hacerle ese wevón? Si me enteraba ahora sí le iba a sacar la mierda. Bella no merecía nada de esto. Ella era la víctima. Bella temblaba descontroladamente en mis brazos y me estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza.

-¿Qué te hizo James? –pregunté molesto, al dejarla en el sofá.

-Nada, él no vino acá. El… él y yo…. Tú…. No podía tener nada con él –estaba demasiado agitada, necesitaba calmarse, pero mierda, eso iba ser imposible.

-Escúchame Bella, si ese tarado quiere estar contigo y tú con él, conmigo no hay problema –ella negó y me abrazó.

-No podía no pensar en ti –dijo muy, muy bajito.

–Fui un tarado, jamás debí dejarte. Te quiero demasiado.

-Yo también, no me dejes de nuevo, no puedo estar sin ti –sonreí, todavía me quería.

-Vamos B, necesitas calentarte, después podemos ir a comer a algún lado, ¿te parece? –ella asintió y entró a la casa conmigo.

Bella se veía tan vulnerable. Su pelo negro estaba todo revuelto y sus ojos celestes estaban rojos, su delicada nariz estaba rosada y tenía ojeras moradas debajo de sus ojos. No podía creer que era lo que había hecho. Todo era mi culpa, ella estaba perfecta cuando estaba con ella y luego la cagué. Siempre cagaba todo.

La llevé a la cocina y la senté en la isla del medio. Miré en la refrigeradora para ver si había algo, pero lo único que encontré fue leche chocolatada. La metí al microondas y esperé a que se calentara. Me senté al frente de Bella y le tomé la mano. Ella me miró y sonrió; amaba cuando sonreía. Ella era mi Bella.

Saqué la leche y se la di. Ella se la tomó y dejó la taza en el lavadero; nadie había dicho nada. Los dos estábamos sentados en la sala sin decir absolutamente nada. ¿qué pasaba? Había algo realmente raro, lo podía sentir. Sentía que me quería decir algo pero no sabía cómo, ¿qué le pasaba a Bella? ¿Estaba bien?

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? –pregunté, pero la reacción de ella fue mirar por la ventana. –Sabes que me lo puedes contar ¿no? –ella negó. –Vamos Bella, cuéntame. No me dejes así.

-Hace un rato vino servicios sociales y me dijeron que me iban a poner en una familia por lo que queda de tiempo –la seguí mirando, ¿a dónde iba todo esto? –Como Charlie está preso no hay quien se pueda hacer cargo de mí, así que… mañana me voy –su mirada jamás dejó la mía.

Nos quedamos así por lo que parecían horas. Acababa de recuperar a Bella y ya me la iban a quitar. No podía ser. No. Ella tenía que estar muy equivocada. No me podían sacar a Bella. Ella era MÍA. Mi cabeza negaba descontroladamente. Tenía que ser una broma, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué se la querían llevar ahorita? ¿Por qué no hace tres semanas o en un año? A demás, ella ya iba a tener dieciocho o eso creía.

-¿Edward? –me llamó Bella.

-No Bella, no te puedes ir. No ahorita. No te pueden llevar como si nada, has estado acá por mucho tiempo, no voy a dejar que te vayas. Ni si quiera sabes cómo te van a tratar la otra familia. ¿Qué pasa si te pegan?

-¡No me digas eso Edward! –dijo llorando. -¡¿Crees que no he pensado en eso? ¡¿Crees que no he hecho todo lo que podía para no irme? ¡Puta Edward te amo no puedo dejarte! –los dos no quedamos cayados.

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunté un poco volado.

-Nada –dijo y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Me dijiste que me amabas.

-Yo… este… no –Bella tartamudeaba. –Ed no me hagas esto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Te arrepiente de haberlo dicho? –dije molesto.

-No, Ed, me da miedo –se paró del sofá. –Estoy harta que te molestes por todo. ¿No ves que me voy mañana? No quiero estar mal contigo. No puedo ni pensar en estar lejos de ti. Estas últimas tres semanas han sido un infierno y ahora esto…. –la levanté del piso y la abracé con fuerza.

-Lo último que quiero es que te vayas –susurré. -Yo también te amo.

La tiré al sofá y la besé. Me había olvidado de lo bien que se sentía. Me había olvidado por completo de cómo sus labios se sentían contra los míos y el sentimiento que tenía. Bella era mi yo, cuando nos besábamos podía sentir como si fuéramos uno, podía sentir sus sentimientos, jamás había experimentado algo así. Ella era mi droga. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que se fuera?

Nos separamos y me quedé echado encima de ella. Su mirada me decía todo. Se había abierto completamente a mí. Bella me amaba y sus ojos lo decían. ¿Por qué se la tenían que llevar tan pronto? ¿Por qué Carlisle no podía estar acá para pedirles que la dejaran? Faltaban menos de doce horas para que se la llevara. La abracé con fuerza, quería que supiera que la quería igual.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, y los dos nos quedamos en la misma posición. Bella había prendido la tele y estaba mirando 90210 mientras yo la miraba a ella. Era tan linda. No podía creerlo, me iba a dejar, se iba a ir.

No sé qué pasó, pero me quedé dormido con ella. Cuando abrí los ojos ya era de día y Bella no estaba cerca de mí. ¿Dónde estaba? Me paré de golpe y fui a buscarla por todas partes. No había rastro de ella, no me podía haber dejado sin despedirse ¿o sí? Me senté en la cocina, sintiéndome como una basura, y cogí el cuchillo y lo miré. Ya entendía por qué a Bella le gustaban tanto.

-Siempre me decías que no lo hiciera y ¿ahora tú lo vas a hacer? –dijo la voz de Bella por detrás de mí.

-¡Bella! –corrí y la abracé. –Pensé que ya te habías ido.

-Jamás me iría sin despedirme –sonreí y la besé.

-Te amo.

-Yo a ti –sonrió. –Van a venir por mí en media hora. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Esto –agarré a Bella por la cintura y la besé. –Eres demasiado dulce.

-Lo sé, no lo puedo evitar –esta vez ella me besó.

Estábamos en pleno agarre cuando Tocaron la puerta. No podía ser, ¿tan rápido se había pasado el tiempo? Solté a Bella y me quedé parado como idiota. Ella me miró y luego fue a abrir la puerta. ¿Tan rápido dejaba que alguien entrara para llevársela? No podía ser, simplemente no. Necesitaba a Carlisle, él era el único que podía evitar que esto pasara.

-Hola –saludó Bella. –Pasa.

-Espero que tus maletas ya estén listas –dijo la voz de una mujer antes de entrar a la casa. –Tienes un largo viaje hasta Seattle.

-Sí, todo ya está listo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a Seattle? –pregunté ignorando a la señora que acababa de entrar a mi casa. -¡Bella, eso es como años de acá! ¡Está al otro lado del país! ¿Cómo voy a ir a visitarte?

-Bella no puede recibir visitas mientras se quede allá –dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Y quién mierda eres tú para decirme eso? –pregunté molesto. –No me puedes dejar Bella.

-No quiero dejarte –dijo ella y volteó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

-Pareciera que sí, no estás haciendo nada para no irte –estaba molesto. -¿Quién mierda te crees tú para llevártela?

-Mi nombre es Petra Pochalski y soy la de trabajo social, ¿quién eres tú?

-Edward Cullen, su…. -¿qué era de ella?

-Enamorado –respondió Bella rápidamente. –Petra no puedes llevarme, no puedo dejar esta familia.

-Lo siento mi cielo, pero es la única opción que tenemos para ti –abracé a Bella con fuerza y le besé la cabeza.

-Hay un culo de opciones –dije intrigado. –Una de ellas es quedarse acá conmigo.

-No es una opción Joven –dijo Petra y cargó las maletas de Bella. –Te espero en el carro –con eso la loca se largó.

Me quedé con ella en silencio. No sabía que decirle. No podía despedirme de ella, no podía dejar que se fuera. ¿Por qué Carlisle no estaba acá cuando lo necesitaba? ¿Dónde estaba mi padre? Agarré a Bella de las mejillas y la besé. Mis acciones valían más que las palabras que no tenía en la boca.

-Te amo Edward –ella se separó de mí y se empezó a ir.

-Yo más –susurré, pero ella ya se había ido.

Luego corrí, la agarré por la cara, le saqué la cabeza y bebí su sangre.

**FIN**

**JAJAJAJAAA ES BROMA! TAL VEZ….**

**A/N: no sé que tal les pareció este capítulo… solo quiero que sepan que… daaaaa nada :D ya bueno tenía un punto al dejar esta nota solo tengo que acordarme cual era…. ¡A YA! Esteee para aquellos que me dejen un REVIEW van a tener un AVANCE del siguiente capi… claro que esto va a hacer para los que tiene cuenta en ff porque si no, no puedo darles un adelanto… a menos de que me dejen su mail… pero bueno uds ya verán. Ya saben si quieren uno solo tiene que apretar ese LINDO BOTÓN DE LETRAS VERDES y lo tendrán… tan tan tan taaaaaaaan come guantan! :D estoy hyper. Uy y ni se imaginan lo que paso hoy día en el cole… puff mi mejor amiga se molestó conmigo x hablar con su ex… ya bueno no necesariamente estábamos hablando, pero era parecido… NO NOS ESTABAMOS BESANDO… jamás le haría eso a mi BFF… pero digamos que estábamos en una pose muy comprometedora… al final arreglé las cosas con ella y puedo seguir siendo amiga de su ex :D perdooon pero es el padre de mi hijo… JAJAJAJA nicagandooo :P no tengo hijos, pero era mi mejor amigo no le puedo dejar de hablar x nada… ya bueno mucho de mi. Ya saben un REVIEW= ADELANTO. **

**ISINCERAMENTE,**

**NIM.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Bella PDV**.

El viaje a Seattle fue un desastre, no paré de llorar y la gente en el avión me miraba con mala cara. Nadie paró a preguntarme si estaba bien, si necesitaba ayuda. Ni una sola persona. Había dejado a Edward, había dejado a mi única esperanza de vida. Odiaba a Carlisle. Si no hubiera sido por él, hubiera seguido en Nueva York con Edward y nadie hubiera sufrido. Mi corazón no estaría roto.

Cuando llegué a la casa de los Barker me aterré. Pensé que iban a ser un par de locos y que me iban a odiar, pero resultaron agradables. Era una señora de unos cuarenta años, Felicia, su esposo de unos cuarenta y cinco años, John y su hija de quince años, Caroline. Era una familia muy acogedora y dulce, pero no estaba lista para seguir adelante. Cuando llegué todavía estaba demasiado deprimida. No tenía a Edward.

Con forme los días iban pasando la familia se daba cuenta que tenía problemas. La primera noche Felicia me encontró en la sala llorando y se quedó conmigo toda la noche. La siguiente John fue el que me encontró y me dijo que fuera a dormir pero no le hice caso, no podía dormir. Así pasaron las noches y los Barker se dieron cuenta que jamás iba a dormir.

Los días pasaron volando. El segundo día que estuve ahí, Caroline me encontró en el baño cortándome y le dijo a su mamá, después de ese incidente Felicia me revisaba los brazos todos los días. No tenía manera de liberar tención. Los Barker estaban demasiado preocupados por mí, pero no sabían que yo no tenía cura. La única manera era si me traían a Edward, pero no me dejaban verlo.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses. Las primeras semanas habían sido un infierno para mí, pero con el tiempo me sentía menos en el infierno. Los Barker ya no me decían nada y dejaban que hiciera mi vida en paz. En el colegio paraba en la biblioteca con una chica de mi edad que se llamaba Trinity. Ella era gótica y siempre estaba ahí para mí. Era lesbiana, pero sabía que jamás se iba a enamorar de mí.

Trinity y yo siempre íbamos después del colegio a Starbucks y ahí conversábamos. A veces nos encontrábamos con Camille y Sofía, otras amigas nuestras, y parábamos las cuatro. Camille y Sofía estaban en algo y la verdad era que no me molestaba, jamás hacían algo que me molestara. Y lo bueno de parar con ellas era que jamás hablaban de chicos, todavía me dolía pensar en Edward.

Ya había estado dos meses con los Barker y todavía no me dejaban invitar a Edward. NI si quiera me daban razones, solo decían no. Tampoco me podía llamar, no podía hacer nada. Pero ellos jamás revisaban mi correo. Cada cierto tiempo recibía un mensaje de él, pero no se los podía responder. Los imprimía y los guardaba en una maletita que tenía.

Era sábado y Camille, Sofía, Trinity y yo estábamos en Starbucks hablando de nada en especial. Era rutina de siempre. No había ningún sábado que no nos reuniéramos. Todas ellas sabían todo lo que me había pasado y eran super confidenciales. Jamás hacían un comentario que me lastimara, cuidaban sus palabras.

-Ayer estaba viendo una película y Megan me llamó –dijo Trinity emocionada. -¿Pueden creerlo?

-¿Megan Fort? ¿La porrista? –pregunté un poco confundida.

Megan era la chica más popular del colegio y que yo supiera era heterosexual. Jamás había salido con una chica, pero bueno, Trinity no era fea, era algo bonita. Ya me había acostumbrado a esto. Jamás se hablaba de chicos, a menos de que se tratara de Milboard**, **que era el mejor amigo gay de Camille.

-¿Qué te dijo? –preguntaron Camille y Sofía emocionadas.

-Me preguntó si podía ir a su casa el lunes para enseñarle matemática ¿no es emocionante?

-¡Claro que sí! –dije y todas me miraron. -¿Qué? Seré heterosexual, pero igual me parece emocionante. Por dos meses Trinity ha estado babeándose por Megan y ahora le hace caso.

-¡Exacto! –dijo Sofía. -¿No creen que es un poco raro?

-Ay Sofía no seas aguafiestas –dijo Camille y la llevó al baño.

-¡Bella! ¡Qué emoción! –estaba feliz por ella, pero por otro lado la envidiaba. Ella podía tener a su 'chica' pero yo no podía tener al mío. El mundo me odiaba. –¿Edward te mandó un mail ayer?

-Sí, dijo básicamente lo mismo; que me extrañaba –dije un poco triste.

Con el tiempo Edward y yo nos estábamos rompiendo. Sus mails se hacían cada vez más chiquitos. Ya casi no me contaba nada y eso me dolía. Me dolía no responderle y no poderlo ver. Odiaba a los Barker por eso. Trinity había sido de ayuda y todo, pero necesitaba volver por Edward. No iba a pasar por unos meses, ya que cumplía dieciocho en dos meses.

-Vamos Bella, hay que ir a bailar un rato –dijo y me ayudó a pararme del sofá. -¿Qué tal si vamos a Trinity Night club?

-¿Estás segura? Hay puro heterosexual –ella se rió.

-Con la única que voy a bailar es contigo –dijo y me jaló hacia la salida de Starbucks.

….

Llegamos a Trinity Night club y estaba repleto. Ni si quiera sabía si me iban a dejar entrar. Trinity se veía demasiado emocionada, ¿qué le pasaba? Me sonaba a que alguien iba a estar acá adentro. Estábamos en la cola parar entrar cuando vi a Megan, sabía que Trinity había querido venir por eso. Ella jamás salía a bailar. A demás, ni si quiera le gustaba en Pop, ella prefería el metal.

Cuando entramos, cosa que me sorprendió, Trinity se fue. M dejó sola en medio de una discoteca que ni sabía qué hacer. Veías a estúpida para en la entrada mirando a todas partes. Dos tipos vinieron y me pidieron para bailar, pero les negué. No podía hacerlo, ni si quiera me podía mover.

Fui a la barra y me senté ahí, tratando de ubicar a Trinity. ¿Dónde mierda se había metido? No me parecía nada gracioso, estaba totalmente sola. La gente gritaba y bailaba. Después de mirar un rato, la encontré; estaba en una esquina agarrando con un pata. HOMBRE. ¿Qué fue? Ella jamás agarraba con hombres.

Fui donde estaba ella y le toqué el hombre, ella volteó de golpe y me sonrió; pero de esas sonrisas de 'ups, me descubriste'. La tomé de la mano y la jalé de la discoteca. No estaba de humor para bailar, quería irme a mi casa, y cuando digo casa me refiero a Nueva York.

-¿Qué fue? –le pregunté mientras la llevaba al carro. –Estabas agarrando con un CHICO y no cualquier chico sino con el novio de Megan.

-Es parte de mi plan, relájate –dijo, me sonaba a que estaba borracha. -¿Y tú qué hiciste? ¿Pensar en Edward?

-Trinity… -le advertí, pero ella siguió.

-¡Nunca te diviertes! Siempre es Edward esto Edward el otro, ¿no puedes parar de pensar en él? Molesta. Camille, Sofía y yo estamos hartas de ti y tus quejas –en mi cabeza solo podía decirme que lo decía solo porque estaba borracha, pero como Charlie siempre me decía; los borrachos dicen la verdad. –En general estamos hartas de ti.

No dije nada solo la llevé a su casa, la dejé en la entrada y me fui. Ni si quiera sabía a dónde estaba yendo. Porque definitivamente no estaba yendo a mi casa. Era la una de la madrugada y yo estaba manejando por la carretera. Este iba a ser un viaje largo. Prendí la radio y empecé a cantar 'Quisiera' de Pasabordo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve manejando, solo sé que tuve que parar en tres grifos y habían pasado más de dos días. **(****Conducir con algún amigo y durmiendo en el viaje y rara vez salir del coche, puedes hacerlo en poco más de 48 horas. Más de 6 días para las personas cuerdas).** Me moría de hambre, pero ya estaba cerca a Nueva York, ya estaba cerca a casa. No podía esperar a verlos.

...

No sé cómo, pero lo hice. Estaba estacionada al frente de la casa de los Cullen. No podía creerlo, lo había logrado. Necesitaba verlo. Salí del carro y subí corriendo parar tocar el timbre. Antes de poderlo hacer una voz en mi cabeza me dijo que no lo hiciera. ¿Le tenía que hacer caso? Me llegó al culo y lo hice, toqué el timbre. Esperé un rato y salió Esme.

-¡Bella! –gritó y me abrazó. -¡Dios mío! ¿Qué haces acá? ¡Te extrañé tanto!

-¡Esme! Dime por favor que Edward está –pedí y ella asintió.

-Pero primero dime qué haces acá –parecía un poco molesta.

-No me sentía bien estando lejos de casa –ella sonrió y me volvió a abrazar. –Necesito verlo –dije y la hice a un lado.

Entré a la casa corriendo, ignorando las miradas de Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper y fui directo al cuarto de Edward. Abrí la puerta sin ni si quiera tocar y lo vi echado en su cama leyendo un libro. ¿Por qué leía un libro? Fui hasta donde estaba él y me senté a su costado, parecía que no me había notado.

-¿Edward? –lo llamé y él volteó a mirarme.

-¿Qué haces acá? –dijo molesto. -¿No te podías quedar en tu vida perfecta? Porque el ignorarme te estaba funcionando.

-Edward, no puedes estar molesto por eso –dije intrigada. –No me dejaban usar la computadora, ¿cómo querías que te respondiera? Revisaban mis mails –él volteó la cara. –Ed, te he extrañado demasiado, vine para verte…

-¿Hiciste un viaje de seis días para verme? –preguntó, aún sin mirarme.

-No, lo hice en dos –en ese momento él se volteó y me miró con cara de '¿Qué mierda te pasa?' –No necesito dormir y, bueno, no paré a comer así que si es posible –Edward siguió mirándome. -¿Me vas a seguir ignorando?

-No sé. Me dolía cada vez que te mandaba un mail y jamás me lo respondías, Bella. No tienes idea de lo he hecho para tratar de ir a verte –me abrazó. –Te he extrañado.

-Yo también –susurré. –Mi vida allá ha sido un infierno, excepto por Trinity y sus amigas.

-¿Tenías amigas? –preguntó totalmente perdido. -¿Tú? ¿La chica 'odio a la gente'?

-¡Edward! Que jodido que eres –dije y me reí.

-Pero así me amas.

-Así te amo –me acerqué un poco a él y lo besé.

Me había olvidado delo bien que se sentía. Me había olvidado lo completa que me sentía cuando lo besaba, me había olvidado del cosquilleo en mi barriga y sobre todo me había olvidado de cuanto lo quería. El era Edward, el que me había ayudado a salir del enredo que era mi vida. Me había salvado de tantas cosas y me había ayudado a entronerarme a mí misma.

Edward se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos. También me había olvidado de eso; cada vez que terminaba de besarme me miraba a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes decían todo. Amaba que hiciera eso. Podía ver todo lo que sentía. El era mi Edward y lo había extrañado tanto. Lo besé de nuevo y luego me senté a su costado.

-¿Sabes? Me había olvidado de lo bien que se sentía besarte –dijo Edward.

-Lo mismo digo –él sonrió. –No puedo creer que esperé dos meses para venir –dije, castigándome a mi misma por eso.

-Yo tampoco –dijo Edward y me besó la frente. –Si Carlisle me hubiera dejado te aseguro que hubiera ido corriendo.

-¿Carlisle no te dejaba? –pregunté confundida. -¿Por qué?

-Bella, él fue el que llamó a Servicios sociales –no dije nada. –Me enteré el martes que toda mi familia regresó. Esme se molesto horrible y se fue de la casa y Emmett y Alice no dijeron nada, se dedicaron a ignorarlo. Carlisle después tuvo que ir a traer a mamá y no sé cómo le ligó.

-¿Osea que si Carlisle me ve acá llama a los Barker?

-No sé. Nunca hablamos del tema, él me había dejado bien claro de que tú no ibas a volver hasta que cumplieras dieciocho, no te esperaba antes –su mirada estaba en otra parte.

-Te amo –le dije y él volteó a mirarme.

-Yo a ti –sonreí, eso era lo único que necesitaba saber. –Vamos abajo, todos se mueren por verte.

-¿Cómo sabes? –pregunté, mientras me ayudaba a pararme.

-Puedo escucharlos –me reí.

Tomé a Edward de la mano y bajamos juntos. Cuando llegamos a bajo me di cuenta que todos nos miraban. Me sentía extraña. Sentía como si me fuera a casar o algo así, pero solo sí era con Edward así que no podía estar mejor. Me llevó a la sala y nos sentamos con todos.

-Veo que la muerte ha regresado –dijo Emmett y se rió. –Fue tan gracioso, el otro día vi una película y dijeron eso, tenía que probarlo.

-No soy la muerte, ni si quiera mi nombre tiene que ver con la muerte. Me llamo Isabella, en todo caso podría ser bella o algo así, no la muerte… no he…–Emmett solo mi miraba. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en el diente?

-No te preocupes Bella, Emmett solo está tratando de hacerse el estúpido –dijo Rosalie.

-¿Cómo viniste? –me preguntó Alice.

-En carro –le respondió Edward. –Está locasa ¿no?

-No tanto como Alice, pero sí -dijo Jasper.

-Calla pavo asqueroso –dijo Alice y le tiró un cojín en la cara.

-¿Te has dado cuenta del el amor que siente por mí? –me preguntó Jasper mientras le seguía pegando con el cojín.

-Sí seguro-dijo Emmett. -¿Qué tal Bella? ¿Cómo te está yendo en tu nueva vida?

-Mal, pésimo, horrible ¿necesitas saber más?

-¿Qué por qué? –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-No digo que sean una mala familia ni nada, pero no sé, son diferentes. Me chequean todo el día, no me dejan usar el teléfono ni la computadora, solo puedo salir con Trinity a Starbucks y me ignoran –todos se quedaron callados.

-Ay Bella, eso te pasa por traer muerte al mundo –dijo Emmett y Rosalie le metió un lapo. Lo peor es que era verdad. Si no hubiera sido porque había matado a Sadrinne, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Me paré del sofá y me fui corriendo al cuarto de Edward. Le puse llave a la puerta y me metí en sus sábanas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿No podía haberlo recordado otro día? Odiaba que pasara eso. Todo era mi culpa. Me merecía la vida que tenía, me merecía el maltrato y me merecía el odio de Carlisle. ¿Quién va a querer tener a la muerte en su casa? Nadie.

Me envolví en las sábanas y empecé a recordar ese día. Siempre pasaba, jamás me iba a dejar en paz ese sentimiento. Jamás iba a estar en paz. Necesitaba regresar en el tiempo y no matarla. Necesitaba a Edward. El era el único que me iba a poder ayudar, pero la última vez que mencioné un tema así me ignoró por tres semanas. ¿Quién me iba a ayudar?

Las lágrimas salían y podía escuchar a Edward afuera pidiéndome que lo dejara entrar. No podía moverme, no merecía moverme, merecía estar muerta. Merecía todo lo malo de este mundo, pero yo era Bella, arcángel de la muerte, era obvio que iba a matar a alguien y a alguien que quería. ¿Por qué?

-Vamos Bella, déjame entrar –decía Edward. –No hagas nada que después te vas a arrepentir. Bella te amo, simplemente no te mates. Déjame entrar.

No sé que fue, pero en un momento al otro Edward estaba echado a mi costado y me estaba pasando los dedos por entre mi pelo. Su otro brazo me abrazaba y me tarareaba 'Quisiera ser' de Reik. Yo seguía llorando, pensando que algo malo iba a pasar. Tenía miedo de perderlo, eso era algo que jamás iba a poder soportar. Estar lejos era algo pero perderlo era otra cosa.

-Jamás te dejaría, Bella –susurró. –Jamás.

-¿Cómo sabes que no te voy a matar? En si soy la muerte –dijo entre sollozos.

-Escúchame Bella, no porque casualmente mataste a tu hermana significa que eres la muerte ¿me entendiste? –yo asentí. –Emmett jamás debió haberte dicho eso.

-El no sabía –dije.

-Yo sé, pero mírate ahora, Bella, no puedo verte así. No sabes lo asustado que estaba, pensé que ibas a matarte –su voz era tan dulce.

-Jamás te dejaría. 

**A/N: Hola de nuevo, creo que es la segunda vez en esta semana que subo un capi… :D dije creo jejejee ya bueno me gustó el método de la otra vez REVIEW = ADELANTO. Las dejo en paz… :D**

**¡Ah una cosa más! En verdad dos, pero bueno…**

**He escrito una historia y cuando la cuelgue me gustaría que le dieran una leidita :D este es el Summary, creo que va a estar para la prox semana…**

**Summary: **_Dos personas atrapadas en el mismo mundo, una misma casa y odio mutuo. Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan se odian, pero él la necesita al igual que ella lo necesita a él. Tenían un trato, era solo por la noche y en la mañana volvían a lo mismo; odiarse, pero ¿qué pasa cuando ninguno de los dos puede seguir igual? ¿Qué pasa si se necesitan para vivir, literalmente? _

**Por favor díganme que opinan, porque en verdad en lo que se fijan es en el summary, así que díganme plis. **

**Y bueno la segunda cosa es gracias a las que me dejaron un review en este capi… :D espero uno para el siguiente capi**

**INSINSERAMENTE,**

**AFRODITA'S LOVE (L) (BIEN IRÓNICO)**


	11. Cremita

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a **_**cremita**_**… te dije que te lo iba a dedicar, espero que te guste**

**Capítulo 11**

**Edward PDV.**

La quería demasiado, pero cuando me dejó el mundo se me cayó encima. Era como si no pudiera respirar. Me encerré en mi cuarto por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Emmett y Alice trataban de alegrarme, pero nada. Sin ella era nada. La única vez, en esa semana, que recuerdo haber salido fue el día que regresaron de Orlando. Estaba TAN molesto que fui directamente a gritarle a Carlisle, todos me miraron como si estuviera loco pero al final todo estaba bien. El había sido el que la había mandado lejos de mí.

Esme me gritaba, porque pensaba que estaba gritando sin ninguna razón, pero cuando se enteró, se fue. Carlisle la dejó ir como si nada, pero después de dos días fue por ella. Ni si quiera sé que fue lo que hizo, pero Esme no regresó siendo la misma, jamás volvieron a hablar. Fingían estar bien, pero yo podía sentirlo, no estaban bien. Pero claro que eso no le podía decir a Bella.

Dos semanas pasaron y le había mandado un mail por día, ninguna respuesta llegó a mí. Estaba empezando a molestarme. ¿Por qué mi flaca no me respondía? A la tercera semana yo ya estaba demasiado alterado y salí con mis amigos a chupar. Sephi estaba ahí y yo estaba borracho y no sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero los dos estábamos tirando. Cuando me desperté esta mañana me sentí horrible y le escribí un mail de tres hojas a Bella, cosa que tampoco respondió.

Después de eso, me llegó al pincho y me tiré a Sephi y a otras más. Los meses pasaron y todo se arreglaba con alcohol y chicas. No había hecho nada productivo.

Cuando la vi a Bella parada en mi puerta me quedé helado. Había jurado que jamás la iba a ver y ahí estaba parada, como un ángel en mi puerta. Al principio estaba molesto, pero luego me di cuenta que ella era la que debía de estar molesta conmigo, yo era el que me había estado acostando con otras no ella.

Ahora mi Bella estaba llorando en su cuarto y estaba aterrado. ¿Qué pasa si se mataba o algo? Me preocupaba demasiado. Ella no era una asesina, pero eso era lo que ella creía. Quería entrar y decirle cuanto la amaba, pero no me abría la puerta. Cuando lo hizo sentí un alivió y me eché con ella en mi cama.

-Jamás te dejaría, Bella –susurré en su oído. –Jamás –necesitaba que ella lo supiera.

-¿Cómo sabes que no te voy a matar? En sí soy la muerte –detestaba que se llamara así.

-Escúchame Bella, no porque casualmente mataste a tu hermana significa que eres la muerte ¿me entendiste? -ella asintió. –Emmett jamás debió haberte dicho eso.

-El no sabía –dijo.

-Yo sé, pero mírate ahora, Bella, no puedo verte así. No sabes lo asustado que estaba, pensé que ibas a matarte.

-Jamás te dejaría –dijo y se volteó a mirarme.

-Créeme que si lo harías –dije mirando para otro lado, no podía mirarla a los ojos, no cuando me había acostado con otras.

-¿Ed? –me volteó la cara para que la mirara. –Es Sephi ¿no? Ella te ayudó mientras yo… yo estaba… lejos de ti. Te dejé, lo hice, después de haber dicho que no lo haría.

-Bella, te amo a ti, no a Sephi, no a Vicky, a TI –ella sonrió, pero no llegó a sus ojos.

-Ellas te pueden dar lo que quieres –dijo, estaba vez desviando ella su mirada. -¿Me ves tirando? No. No podría.

-Eso no me importa, con total de que estés cerca a mí voy a estar bien –ella sonrió. –A demás, con el tiempo… -me tiró un almohadazo. –Ya, ya me callo.

-Te amo.

Nos quedamos en mi cuarto hasta que los dos nos quedamos dormidos. Se veía tan linda cuando dormía, estaba feliz que pudiera dormir. No sé qué pasó, pero a las tres de la mañana me desperté, porque podía escuchar a Esme y a Carlisle peleando. ¿Por qué ahora? Bella se iba a despertar y necesitaba el sueño.

Me paré de la cama con delicadeza y salí de mi cuarto. Los gritos venían desde abajo. Caminé hasta las escaleras y ahí vi a Alice y a Emmett mirando todo. Carlisle tenía a Esme de las muñecas y ella estaba tratando de soltarse mientras él le gritaba. Bajé corriendo pero Emmett me paró.

-¿No ves que le va a pegar? –dije muy bajito.

-Edward, vas a tener que soportar lo que vas a ver –dijo él. –No puedes meterte, papá está demasiado borracho, te puede matar.

-¿Y prefieres que la mate a ella?

-Edward, jamás la mataría, la ama demasiado, pero está molesto y ella estaba en la sala esperando por él cuando llegó y fue la primera que se le ocurrió.

-¿Desde cuándo pasa esto? –pregunté, dándome por rendido.

-Desde…Bella.

-¿Cómo que desde Bella? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

-Mamá lo ama demasiado como para dejarlo –suspiré. –Alégrate que no te esté pegando a ti o a mí o a Alice.

-Prefiero que me pegue antes de que a mamá –lo moví del camino y fui hasta donde estaban los dos.

Esme estaba en el piso de rodillas llorando y Carlisle seguí gritándole. ¿Qué mierda le pasa a este hombre? Siempre había pensado que él era algo mejor, siempre lo había mirado para arriba como algo para guiarme, pero verlo así me quitaba las esperanzas. ¿Cómo alguien le podía pegar a su esposa? ¿Y cómo ella lo podía seguir amando?

Me acerqué a ellos y tomé a mi papá por los hombros. Siempre se calmaba así, tal vez esta vez también iba a funcionar. El se sentó y fui donde estaba Esme. Ella no levantó la vista para verme solo se quedó mirando al piso, pero igual la ayudé a pararse. Necesitaba salir de acá. Estaba llevándola a su cuarto cuando Carlisle vino por detrás.

-Papá, ya párala –dije sin buscar pleito. –Esme necesita descansar.

-¿Qué mierda me pasa hijo? –preguntó sentándose en las escaleras. -¿Por qué hago esto? Lo único que ella me ha dado es su amor y ¿así se lo pago? Necesito ayuda.

-Yo me encargo de él, tú lleva a mamá a su cuarto –dijo Emmett. –Alice anda a dormir.

Yo hice lo que Emmett me dijo y llevé a mamá a su cuarto. Ella seguía llorando, y no sabía qué hacer. Cuando Bella lloraba me echaba con ella, pero ella era mi mamá no mi flaca. La eché en su cama y le di un vaso con agua, ella me sonrió y se volvió a echar.

-No quería que vieran eso –dijo. –Jamás he querido que vieran eso.

-¿Por qué dejas que lo haga? –pregunté un poco molesto.

-Lo amo, jamás lo podría dejar –dijo mirándome a los ojos. –Es como tú y Bella. No importa que ella esté rota, tú la amas sin importar lo rota que esté –sonreí.

-Mamá, las cosas no son así. El te PEGA. Bella… ella… me hace feliz. ¿Papá te hace feliz? –ella no dijo nada. –Es diferente.

-No es diferente –dijo ella. –Lo amo y tú la amas a ella, no importa como sean igual los amamos.

-Mamá necesitas ayuda –dije.

-No, Edward, estoy bien. Ni se te ocurra. Amo a tu papá demasiado, no me puedes separar de él –empezó a gritar y me asusté. Jamás la había visto así.

-Igual él ya dijo que necesita ayuda, él se va a ir y tú también deberías aceptar la idea –ella empezó a alterarse más y empecé a retroceder.

-Edward, déjala –dijo la vos de Bella por detrás de mí. –Ella va a estar bien, solo… déjala pensarlo –me tomó de la mano y rápidamente me sacó del cuarto.

Me llevó a mi cuarto y ahí nos quedamos. Ella se sentó al borde de la cama y yo al otro borde. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Estaba demasiado espantado con lo que había visto. No estaba bien. ¿Por qué Carlisle lo había estado haciendo? Esme jamás tenía heridas ¿cómo no me pude dar cuenta? Era un ciego.

Y Bella, estaba seguro de que ella sabía. ¿Por qué mierda no me lo había dicho? Se suponía que las relaciones estaban basadas en confianza, pero por lo visto ella no podía confiar en mí. Ella era mi madre, me merecía saber lo que le estaban haciendo.

Miré a Bella y noté que estaba llorando. Las lágrimas le salían de los ojos como cascada. ¿Por qué mierda lloraba ahora? Ella era mi madre no la suya. Yo debería estar llorando, mi pobre madre.

-¡¿Por qué mierda lloras? –pregunté molesto. Ella no respondió así que la tomé de los hombros y la empecé a sacudir. -¡Dime mierda!

-Edw-Edward me du-duele –dijo y aún le seguían saliendo las lágrimas.

-¿Tú crees que me importa? ¡Mierda Bella! –la solté demasiado fuerte y se golpeó contra la pared. -¡¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste antes? –la volví a sacudir.

-¡Edward, para en este instante! –dijo Emmett desde la puerta. -¡¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Ahora qué te hizo el mundo para que te la agarres con Bella?

-¡Puta wevón no te metas! ¡Esto es entre ella y yo! –estaba demasiado molesto, no medía lo que hacía.

-¡Edward, está tan asustada que está en una esquina llorando! ¡Y tiembla!

Miré a donde Emmett señalaba y ahí la vi. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y se estaba abrazando las rodillas mientras lloraba. Se tambaleaba de un lado al otro y trataba de contener los sollozos. ¿Qué había hecho? Bella era demasiado delicada, la había matado de un susto. Oh dios mío.

Me acerqué a ella, pero ella de inmediato se hizo más hacia la esquina. Había abierto sus ojos, que me decían todo, estaba aterrada de mí. Me alejé y me senté en la cama. ¿Qué había hecho? Ella no había hecho nada malo. Esta casa me estaba volviendo loco, vivían puros locos acá, aparte de Emmett y Alice que eran los únicos cuerdos.

Emmett se había ido y me había dejado con Bella, que seguía llorando en la esquina. No podía acercarme a ella, porque si lo intentaba ella se asustaba más. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Me puse las manos en la cabeza y agarré mi cabeza con fuerza. Todo esto estaba cagado. Mi vida estaba cagada. Y estaba cagando la de Bella.

-Te juro que voy a arreglar todo, te lo juro –le dije a Bella. –Estoy cagado, te juro que lo siento. No sé qué pasó por mi cabeza. Bella, tienes que creerme, no podría vivir sin ti. Te amo demasiado y jamás dejaría que algo te pasara.

-Pensé que me ibas a pegar –dijo tratando de tener aire. –Pensé que… pensé que jamás… que toda mi vida iba a tener que vivir con alguien que me pegara. ¿Sabes lo cerca que estuviste? –la miré a los ojos. La había asustado.

-Te amo demasiado –fue lo único que logré decir.

-Pero aún así me ibas a pegar –dijo ella, se paró y se sentó a mi costado. –Lo curioso es que no puedo estar molesta contigo. Por alguna razón te amo tanto que… igual no podría vivir sin ti. Tú fuiste el que me rescató de mi antigua vida –la abracé y nos quedamos así.

…

-¡Tienes que decirle! –dijo la voz de Alice desde el baño. -¡Ella te ama!

Había pasado una semana desde el 'incidente' y todo estaba casi en la normalidad. Esme estaba yendo al psicólogo y Carlisle estaba en un centro de rehabilitación. Por lo visto mi papá había sido alcohólico por un buen tiempo y necesitaba ser tratado. Mi tía Andrea había venido de Texas para ayudar en la casa y para estar con su hermana cuando la necesitaba.

Bella y yo habíamos vuelto a la normalidad. Y cuando digo a la normalidad me refiero a la normalidad para nosotros. Lo Que más feliz me hacía era que ya dormía, ya comí y me hablaba. Habíamos dejado esa noche atrás y estaba feliz por eso, estaba feliz por todo. Al fin las cosas parecían estar arreglándose.

Emmett, Alice, Jasper y yo estábamos en el cuarto de Alice hablando con Emmett. A mi hermano lo habían aceptado en Harvard y empezaba en dos meses. Las vacaciones de fin de año se acercaban y todos estábamos felices excepto por él que no quería decirle a Rosalie que lo habían aceptado y que iba a tener que irse.

-¡No puedo! No la puedo dejar –dijo Emmett. –Ya vamos a cumplir tres años juntos, no la puedo dejar.

-Por eso tu flaca debería ser un poco más de tu edad –dijo Jasper.

-Ni hables, porque tú te vas en un año y tu flaca se va a en tres años –dije para joderlos. Agradecía tanto que Bella fuera de mi edad.

-La voy a esperar –dijo Jasper y lo miré con la boca abierta. -¿Qué? Son solo dos años, a demás, me va a servir para no sé… pensar que quiero ser.

-¡Que lindo! –dijo Alice desde la ducha. -¡Te quiero pavo!

-¿Cómo se lo voy a decir? No sé qué hacer, no la quiero dejar –no podía evitar reírme. Jamás pensé ver a mi hermano actuar así por una chica, pero bueno ella era el amor de su vida, como la llamaba él.

-Vas donde ella y le dice 'amorcito, he sido aceptado en Harvard, te voy a tener que dejar' –sonreí.

-¡No seas tarado! –dijo Jasper. –No le vas a terminar ¿o sí?

-¡NO! ¿Estás loco? La amo demasiado.

-¡AL FIN! –escuchamos gritar a Alice desde la ducha. –Oye, ¿y Bella?

-¡Chucha me olvide! –me paré de la cama y salí corriendo.

Se suponía que la tenía que recoger del colegio hace quince minutos. Me iba a matar. Tomé las llaves de mi Mercedes y salí. Manejé como loco y llegué al estacionamiento del colegio. Ahí estaba ella sentaba en una banca leyendo un libro; sonreí. Siempre leía, siempre que podía. Salí del carro y cuando ella me vio sonrió.

-Me pregunto si debería preocuparme que mi enamorado nunca llegue a tiempo cuando me tiene que recoger –sonreí y la besé.

-No lo creo, a menos de que Emmett sea una amenaza –ella se rió. –Vamos niña, Andrea nos espera.

-Aj, siempre me olvido que después de mis clases de Música tenemos que ir al psicólogo –me reí y la ayudé a subirse al carro. No había día que no se quejara por eso. -¿Qué hiciste mientras no estaba?

-Emmett estaba hablando con todos nosotros porque le tiene que decir a Rosalie que ha sido aceptado en Harvard –ella solo me miró, pero no dijo nada. -¿Pasa algo?

-Es solo que en un año ya vamos a tener que ir a la universidad, pero no tengo plata para algo como Harvard y es obvio que tú si vas a ir a esa universidad –me reí, no pude evitarlo.

-Voy a ir a la universidad que tú vayas –ella sonrió y me tomó de la mano. –Te amo.

-Eres un pavo ¿lo sabes?

El resto del camino a la casa fue en silencio. Mientras ella leía yo iba con la música a todo volumen. Estaba escuchando 'I love You' de Renée Dion y la parte que escuché me… hizo recordar el primer día que vi a Bella.

"I WISH I COULD GO BACK TO THE VERY FIRST DAY I SAW YOU  
SHOULDVE MADE MY MOVE WHEN YOU LOOKED IN MY EYES  
CAUSE BY NOW I KNOW THAT YOUD FEEL THE WAY THAT I DO  
AND ID WHISPER THESE WORDS AS YOUD LIE HERE BY MY SIDE

I LOVE YOU, PLEASE SAY  
YOU LOVE ME TOO, THESE THREE WORDS  
THEY COULD CHANGE OUR LIVES FOREVER  
AND I PROMISE YOU THAT WE WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER  
TILL THE END OF TIME"

-Te amo y lo sabes –dijo ella y apretó mi mano. -¿Por siempre?

-Por siempre –sonrió.

**A/N: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Le gustó? Tsss ¿qué tipo de pregunta es esa? JAJAJA perdón estoy un poco feliz, porque la gente del cole está en exámenes y yo no :D no loos tengo que dar que felicidad ¿no? Bueno ustedes ya saben como son las cosas :D**

**REVIEWS = AVANCE **

**La oh tan linda, **

**Afrodita :D**

**PD: perdón que el capi sea corto, pero bueno así era :D **

**PDD: ¿se han dado cuenta que no he dicho mucho? JAJAJA wiii :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANTE: ESTE CAPITULO TIENE LEMMONS ASI QUE SI NO LO QUIEREN LEER NO LO HAGAN… SALTEENSE ESA PARTE, SOLO AVISO, ESTO EL RATED 'M' NO 'T' :D**

**Capítulo 12**

**Bella PDV**

-Déjame entender esto –dijo la psicóloga. -¿Ustedes dos son enamorados? –los dos asentimos. –Pero Edward no sabía de tu existencia antes de que los pusieran como pareja de mate. Luego de eso él trataba de hablar contigo pero tú no lo dejabas –volvimos a asentir. –Cuando por fin hablaron se hicieron amigos y poco a poco le fuiste contando de tu vida –esta vez solo asentí yo. –El te ayudo a arreglar tu vida y así se enamoraron. Luego el papá de Edward te mando lejos, pero te escapaste y ahora estas acá.

-Sí, eso es –respondí y ella asintió antes de escribir en su papel.

-¿Y los Barker no han venido a buscarte? –preguntó confundida. Negué y ella volvió a escribir en su papel. -¿Edward, cómo está tu papá?

-No sé –dijo sin ni si quiera mirarla. –No me importa, si quiere que se muera –ella escribió nuevamente en su papel.

Era viernes en la tarde y estábamos en nuestra sesión con nuestra psicóloga. Desde que Andrea había llegado teníamos que ir al psicólogo, porque según ella necesitábamos ayuda. Hasta mandaba a Emmett al psicólogo y eso que él estaba muy sano. Alice era la única que se salvaba de esto. Ella podía hacer lo que le diera la gana.

No me molestaba ir al psicólogo, pero Edward era otro caso. Desde que habían metido a Carlisle al centro de rehabilitación él era otro. No le importaba nada ni nadie. Apenas me hablaba y siempre regresaba borracho. Desde la noche en la que casi me pega él jamás se acerca a mí cuando está borracho y si lo hace es para decirme que me ama.

Nuestras vidas estaban cagadas. Jamás iba a poder tener una vida normal. Amaba a Edward y quería mucho a toda su familia, pero no me estaban ayudando a recuperarme. Ya casi no me cortaba y de vez en cuando dormía. Eso era una mejora. Poco a poco esperaba que las cosas mejoraran.

-Edward, creo que tienes que empezar a abrirte un poco más –dijo ella, pero Edward la ignoró. –No puedes seguir así, ¿no ves que le afecta a Bella? La estás dejando de lado ¿cómo crees que se siente? ¿Tú crees que ella sigue pensando que la amas?

-Se lo digo todos los días –ni si quiera me miró.

-Edward, creo que no entiendes –dijo ella. –Las acciones valen más de mil palabras, tus acciones le dicen otras cosas a ella –él volteó y me miró a los ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Bella… -antes de que pudiera terminar me paré y me fui corriendo.

No sé que me pasaba. Edward si había estado siendo indiferente conmigo desde esa noche, pero pensé que se le iba a pasar. Como siempre nada puede estar bien en mi vida. Edward si me amaba, o al menos eso era lo que me gustaba creer. Ella tenía razón, Edward no me había estado demostrando que me amaba, tal vez por eso me había ido corriendo. No quería que lo nuestro llegara a un final.

Salí corriendo del edificio y me fui a sentar a la roca que estaba cruzando la pista. Ahí siempre esperábamos los dos a que nos recogiera Andrea. ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos manejábamos hasta acá? Bueno porque Andrea decía que… ni me acuerdo, pero algo decía.

Empezó a llover y yo me empecé a reír como loca. Esto era típico. Cada vez que alguien estaba deprimido o triste llovía. Era una idiota. No debería estar deprimida, estaba con vida y eso era lo importante ¿no? Tal vez Edward ya no me quería en su vida, pero tal vez podía crear una nueva, solo tal vez.

-¡Bella! –escuché la voz de Edward y lo vi venir corriendo hacia mí.

De un momento a otro Edward estaba abrazándome y me besaba toda la cara. La sonrisa de mi cara no se iba a ir. El me miró y luego me besó. No podía creerlo, me estaba besando de verdad así como lo hizo la primera vez. Le devolví el beso y luego me separé de él. Lo había extrañado tanto. Tal vez ya iba regresar a ser el mismo.

-Soy un tarado, te juro. No sé que he tenido en la cabeza. Bella te amo y jamás lo dudes, jamás te dejaría. Eres todo lo que me queda y sé qué… -no terminó porque lo volví a besar. Mi Edward había regresado.

…

Llegamos a la casa y Todos estaban ahí mirando una película de terror. Emmett y Rosalie estaban en el sillón largo, Jasper y Alice estaban en el sofá y Esme estaba echada en el otro sillón. Sonreí al verlos. Todos parecían estar divirtiéndose.

Edward me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la cocina. Ahí me sentó en la mesa y empezó a sacar ingredientes.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunté mientras lo miraba.

-Me he dado cuenta que jamás he te llevado a comer –me reí –y como tengo flojera de manejar te voy a preparar algo.

-Mmm… que rico. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No sé, ya veré lo que me sale –me reí, pero no dije nada más, dejé que Edward terminara de cocinar.

…

-No puedo creer esto –dije mientras Emmett me servía vino.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué estemos comiendo en el jardín o qué Emmett sea nuestro mesero? –preguntó Edward mientras se metía un pedazo de lomo en la boca.

-Los dos. ¿Cómo hiciste para qué Emmett se vuelva nuestro mesero?

-Plata –dijo Emmett y me sirvió más vino. –Quiero verte borracha.

-No va a pasar –los dos se rieron. -¡¿Qué? No me voy a emborrachar.

-Ya Emmett para de joder y déjanos en paz –dijo Edward. –Esta es nuestra cita no la tuya –él se rió, pero se fue.

-¿Sabes que no tenías que hacer todo esto? –le pregunté mientras comía.

-Sí, pero tenía ganas. Ya llevamos… dos meses juntos y no había hecho nada por ti.

-La mayoría de esos dos meses yo no estuve acá –le recordé y Edward me tomó de la mano.

-No me importa… necesitaba llevarte a una cita y ya que la tía Andrea no nos deja salir, la cita vino a ti –era tan dulce.

Edward y yo hablamos. De muchas cosas. La noche se pasaba y para mí era muy poco tiempo. Había extrañado a Edward, demasiado, para ser sincera. De vez en cuando venía Emmett y nos servía más vino y Edward no paraba de contarme cosas y yo a él. Me contó que Jasper, cuando eran chiquitos y estaban jugando en el tobogán, se cayó de cabeza y perdió la memoria, por eso no sabe de su vida antes de los cinco años.

La noche estaba demasiado divertida. No quería que acabara. Me estaba riendo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo y también, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no quería que esto acabara. Estábamos comiendo el postre que Alice se había ofrecido a hacer –todos sabíamos que era de caja –y Edward me estaba contando chistes.

-¿En qué se parecen las mujeres a los huracanes? –dijo mientras contenía la risa.

-¿En qué? –pregunté tomando un sorbo de mi vino.

-En que viene fuertes y salvajes y se van con tu casa y tu carro –me maté tanto de la risa que le tiré todo el vino en la cara a Edward.

-¡Bella! –dijo y se paró. –Estás muerta –empezó a caminar hacia mí y yo me paré y salí corriendo, mientras me mataba de risa. –A no, tú no te me escapas.

Todo se veía tan brillante y colorido. No podía parar de reírme mientras me escapaba de él. Se veía tan gracioso. Ni si quiera sabía por qué me estaba riendo. Corría por la sala y podía sentir los ojos de todos en mi espalda. Alice y Jasper se estaban matando de la risa y Rosalie estaba tirada en el piso tratando de respirar. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Pero yo también me reía.

En un momento me distraje y Edward me atrapó y los dos caímos al piso. Yo estaba en un ataque de risa y él estaba peor que yo, o eso creo. El vino se me había subido a la cabeza. Tres botellas de vino para dos adolecentes locos no era una buena idea.

Agarré a Edward y lo traté de parar del piso. Se veía tan bien. Tenía unas ganas de besarlo y con la colonia que tenía era peor. Sus labios se veían demasiado mordibles y sus ojos me rogaban que lo hiciera. Me acerqué a él y lo besé, pero este tenía más chispa. Los dos sabíamos que era lo que estábamos haciendo y sabíamos a donde iba a llegar.

Edward me cargó y me llevó a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con llave. Me tiró en la cama y me empecé a matar de risa de nuevo. Si hubiera estado sobria tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero jamás me arrepentí. Jamás me podría haber arrepentido de algo tan… intenso que valía la pena hacerlo con él.

Sus manos bajaban y subían por mi espalda mientras yo estaba encima de él. Mis manos estaban apoyadas en su pecho mientras trataba de desabotonar su camisa, pero estaba tan bolada que no sabía lo que hacía. Edward se volteó, poniéndome debajo de él y me miró directo a los ojos, yo me sonrojé y en ese momento sentí la mano de Edward entrar en mis pantalones. Cuando sus dedos me tocaron no pude evitar gemir, se sentía tan bien. Edward sonrió al notar la sensación que causaba en mí y me aproveché para estar encima de él.

Terminé de desabrochar su camisa y las manos de él fueron directo a mi culo. No me importó y seguí quitándole la ropa. En un momento Edward solo estaba en bóxers y yo seguía totalmente vestida, hasta que Edward se apoderó de mí y en menos de lo que creí posible ya estaba sin ropa. Solo tenía el calzón puesto. El me miraba como si fuera algo de comer, mientras me besaba la barriga. Yo pensaba que no podía sentir más placer del que ya sentía, pero ni se imaginan de lo equivocada que estaba.

Mis manos fueron bajando del cuello de Edward hasta llegar a sus bóxers, donde lentamente deslicé mis manos debajo y lo sentí. Estaba duro. Edward me empezó a morder la oreja, pero no sentía nada, estaba preocupada, esa cosa no iba a entrar en mí, no había forma. El lentamente sacó mis manos de su bóxer y se sacó lo que le quedaba de ropa, al igual que lo que me quedaba de ropa.

Lentamente Edward se acercaba a mí y mis pensamientos no estaban claros, estaba segura que me iba a doler. Poco a poco él empezó a entrar a mí, pero lo paré.

-Me va a doler –dije, pero él no salió de mí.

-Bella, si no lo hago ahorita nunca lo vas a hacer, es mejor ahora que nunca –me susurró al oído. –Solo cierra los ojos y en tres segundos va a acabar, te lo prometo, vale la pena –yo cerré los ojos y dejé que terminara con lo que ya habíamos empezado.

Cuando Edward entró una lágrima salió de mi ojos, pero rápidamente ese dolor se convirtió en placer. Edward tenía razón. Entraba y salía lentamente y mis ojos se ponían en blanco, no podía era demasiado el placer que sentía. Jamás me había sentido así en mi vida.

…

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza que me mataba. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana y calentaba mi pierna. _Que rico, verano_, pensé. Me moví y me choqué con el cuerpo de Edward. Cuando traté de pararme para ir al baño me di cuenta que estaba totalmente sin ropa y Edward también. ¡¿Qué mierda? No podía creerlo. Me quedé echada y lo sentí. Me dolía. Había tirado con Edward.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé así, en shock. Pero eventualmente Edward se levantó y su cara me dijo todo. El estaba igual de perdido que yo, genial. Los dos habíamos perdido la cabeza ayer en la noche. Edward volvió a echarse y cerró los ojos.

-Perdón Bella –empezó a decir –pero no me arrepiento de lo que pasó anoche.

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras –le respondí y me volteé parar mirarlo. –Yo tampoco –él sonrió y se acercó a besarme. –Pero no creas que lo voy a volver a hacer, me duele.

-Perdón, no era mi intención –dijo y me volvió a besar. Me pasó y brazo por encima y me puso encima de él. –Ahora no te puedes ir.

-¿Edward? ¿Te has dado cuenta que ninguno de los dos tiene ropa puesta y estoy encima de ti? –me sentía rara. No se sentía mal ni nada, al contrario se sentía bien, pero raro. -¿Y tienes una erección?

-Mmm –fue su única respuesta mientras me besaba el cuello.

-Edward estopea –dije sin ningunas ganas de que parara.

-¿Estopea? –preguntó y siguió besándome el cuello. –No me suena a que quieres que pare. –me volteó y esta vez él estaba encima de mí. –Te vez linda.

-Si seguro, con todos los cortes y moretones me debo ver hermosa –dije con sarcasmo. –Edward en verdad tienes que parar –él se rió pero hizo lo que le dije. –Gracias y te amo.

-Awww se puso cursie –me abrazó. –Yo también, por eso lo que hicimos no fue 'tirar' –sonreí y lo besé. –Jamás pienses que eres una más en un millón, tú eres la UNO en un millón.

-Quien habla de cursies ahora. Bueno, feo, me voy a bañar. Me siento echa un asco –él se rió pero me dejó ir.

Me paré de la cama sin agarrar nada que me cubriera, porque ya me había llegado, ya me había visto ¿cuál era el punto de taparme? Agarré una toalla del closet y me metí al baño. Unos segundos más tarde Edward estaba parado en la puerta del baño con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? –pregunté mientras prendía el agua caliente.

-Eres rara –dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí para besarme. –Pero así te amo.

-Ya, feo. ¿Me vas a dejar bañarme o me vas a mantener cochina por todo el día?

-Me podría bañar contigo.

-JAJAJA no va a pasar –con mi mirada Edward se largó del baño.

Me metí al agua caliente y sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba. Todavía me dolía y mucho, pero él valía la pena. Me jaboné más de lo que en general me jabonaba y me quedé parada bajo el chorro hasta que el agua se empezó a enfriar. Salí De la ducha toda relajada y me tapé con la toalla.

Cuando salía del baño Edward no estaba ahí y las sabanas estaban a un lado. La cama estaba tendida y con nuevas sábanas. Fui a ver las otras y estaban con sangre. Ewww ¿tanto sangraba? Lo dejé ir y fui a ponerme ropa de verano. Agarré sandalias, un polo de tiritas y shorts de jean. Me cambié volando y salí del cuarto.

Afuera no había nadie, así que decidí bajar. En la sala no había nadie pero podía escuchar voces en la terraza de afuera. Ahí estaban Rosalie y Alice con Andrea, así que decidí ir con ellas. Me senté al costado de Andrea y ella me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Seré alguien un poco estricta, pero igual me da curiosidad –la mire con cara de '¿qué te pasa?' -¿Qué tal? Yo sé que te gustó.

-¿Qué? –dije riéndome. -¿Qué fue?

-Tú y Edward –dijeron Alice y Rosalie al mismo tiempo. –Se nota que hicieron algo anoche –dijo Rosalie. –Lo puedo ver en tus ojos.

-¿De verdad? –pregunté y ella asintió.

-Cuando ya eres una experta sabes todo lo que tenga que ver con el tema –Alice escupió su agua y yo me reí.

-¿No tienes quince? –pregunté un poco confundida.

-Sí, pero Emmett tiene dieciocho –Alice volvió a escupir su agua. -¿Qué pasa Al? No me digas que nunca lo has hecho.

-¡Tengo quince! –dijo ella a la defensiva. –Voy a esperar hasta… no sé… los cuarenta –yo me cagué de la risa.

-Perdón Al, pero no creo que pase –le dije y ella me miró mal. -¿Qué? Solo digo, yo no pensaba tirar y mírame ahora –sonreí.

-Ya te dije que no 'tiramos' –dijo Edward por detrás de mí. –Hicimos el 'Amor'.

-Ewww eso suena horrible -dijo Rosalie.

-¿Qué? ¿No me amas? –preguntó Emmett un poco herido.

-Yo… no…no sé –dijo ella y me miró por ayuda, pero no podía hacer nada, eso era algo que ellos dos iban a tener que arreglar.

-Ah –dijo él y se fue. Sentí un pinchazo en el estomago.

-Emmett –lo llamó pero él no volteó, le había dolido y eso lo sabían todos. –¿Emmett? –volvió a llamar, pero nada. -¿Em…?

-¡¿Qué quieres mierda? ¿Decirme que lo sientes? ¡No Rosalie las cosas no son así! ¿Qué has estado haciendo conmigo por TRES malditos años? Jugando por lo visto –Rosalie tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Emmett… yo… -no sabía que decir, o al menos eso parecía. –Tú sabes por qué no puedo.

-Rosalie, no porque tus papá fueron tontos significa que tu también –ella negó. –Mira, cuando puedas seguir con eso me avisas ¿ya? No puedo seguir con tus jueguitos tontos y menos si solo me estás usando.

-Yo… -Rosalie se fue corriendo antes de que dijera algo que no debía.

Emmett se fue para el otro lado y en la terraza solo quedábamos Jasper, Edward, Ro y yo. Andrea había ido por Rosalie. La sala estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaban a los pájaros y a Jasper tratando de imitarlos. La cara de todos estaba en blanco y podía escuchar los llantos de Rosalie.

-No es por malo ni por nada, pero ¿Tú si me amas no? –le preguntó Jasper a Alice.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo? –pregunté confundida.

-No, nada –dijeron Edward y Jasper al mismo tiempo.

-Ya para de tonteras –dijo Alice. -¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?

-No sé, pero me gusta que me lo repitas –me reí, se veían tan cutes.

-Bella, cambia esa cara –me dijo Edward y empezó a acercarse a mí. –Puta es obvio que tú y yo nos vemos más bonitos –me reí y me moví de su camino.

Edward, como siempre, me empezó a perseguir y en ese momento se me vinieron imágenes de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Todo había comenzado así. Frené en seco y dejé que Edward me atrapara, no quería que volviera a pasar. ¿Pero como chu yo iba a saber si eso iba a pasar o no? No lo sabía. Edward me besó y me levantó en sus brazos.

-¡Suelta a mi hija en este ínstate! –escuché a mi papá gritar. -¡Ahorita!

Me volteé y lo vi con una pistola en sus manos. Oh dios, había llegado mi final, siempre cuando menos lo quería.

**A/N: ¿y bueno que opinaron? Yo sé yo sé, soy una pervertida, pero ¿Qué hago? Es natural, es parte de mi ser… :D no se preocupen algún día serán pervertidas como yo jajajaaa tal vez…. Wuuuu ya bueno… seguiré con lo mismo… **_REVIEW = AVANCE_**… ¿qué pasara con Bella? ¿Se la llevara? ¿Regresara? ¿Volverá a ver la luz del día? Uno nunca sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar y no lo sabrán si no hacen un lindo y precisos **_review_**… ¡oh verdad! Faltan 4 capítulos y se acaba forever…:( buenooo solo quiero que sepan que las amo y las aprecio, excepto a esa que me dijo… ¿desesperada? Ya ni me acuerdo que me dijo… no aprecio que me insulten… nadie creo que lo aprecie… :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Edward PDV.**

Puta madre. El wevón tenía una pistola en la mano. ¿Qué mierda quería que hiciera? ¿No dejarla ir? No iba a pasar, valoraba mi vida. Dejé a Bella en el piso, pero la puse detrás de mí. El señor estaba loco. Si pensaba que se la iba a llevar estaba mal de la cabeza. Ella era mía. Podía sentir como Bella temblaba detrás de mí y también podía sentir el miedo de Alice y Jasper. Ellos dos estaban sentados en el sofá mirando todo, pero sus miradas lo decían todo.

Charlie estaba apuntándome con su maldita pistola y no sabía qué hacer. No quería soltar a Bella, pero si no me iba a matar ¿o no? Bella me tenía agarrado con fuerza y la cara de Charlie me aterraba. Empezó a caminar hacia mí sin soltar la pistola, ni si quiera temblaba, no dudaba que fuera a dispararme.

-Dije que soltaras a mi hija –dijo molesto, pero yo solo lo miré. -¡Mierda suéltala!

Bella me soltó y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba el señor que decía ser su papá. Yo la tomé de la muñeca pero ella se soltó de mí y fue, sin mirarme, hacia donde estaba él. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ese hombre la iba a matar.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunté a Bella. -¡Te va a matar!

-Edward … déjame ir –dijo ella, y en sus ojos se notaba la tristeza al decirlo. –Jamás podríamos ganar, es parte de mi destino tal vez, no sé, solo quiero que sepas que te amo y… -pero no pudo seguir porque Charlie le puso su mano en la boca.

-Ya para de hablar sonseras y larguémonos de acá –la arrastró hacia su carro y desaparecieron de mi vista.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿A dónde mierda se la había llevado? Mi Bella se había ido con el papá que la quería matar. Me sentía inútil. ¿A quién le iba a avisar? ¿A Andrea? No. Ella no podía hacer mucho. Luego de un rato me pegué. ¡¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo aquí parado cuando podía llamar a la policía?

-Ya los llamé –dijo Jasper.

-¿Ah? –pregunté perdido, ¿de que me hablaba?

-Has estado pensando en vos alta por unos cinco minutos mientras yo llamaba a la policía –yo asentí. –Justo estaban viniendo para acá para avisar que Charlie había escapado.

-¡Mierda! ¿Qué tipo de policías existen? –pregunté molesto.

-Edward si te calmaras un poco sería mejor –dijo Jasper retrocediendo un poco de mí.

-¡¿Cómo mierda esperas que me calme si la chica que amo ha sido raptada? –agarré el cojín y se lo tiré en la cara. -¡Mierda, Jasper! ¡¿Qué hago? –me tiré al piso de rodillas y agarré mi pelo con fuerza. –Mierda, mierda, mierda.

-¿Qué le pasa? –escuché preguntar a Andrea. -¿Edward, estás bien?

-Andrea, no creo que sea buena idea que te acerques a él ahorita –dijo Jasper. –El papá de Bella vino y se la llevó.

No podía seguir escuchando esto. Me paré del piso y fui a mi cuarto, donde estaba todo el olor de Bella. Me tiré en mi cama y me tapé la cara con la almohada. No sé cómo era posible, pero lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Me sentía inútil. No podía perseguir a Charlie y no había manera de que contactara a Bella, ella no tenía celular.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero las sirenas de la policía seguían prendidas y afuera. Andrea me había llamado para almorzar, pero no le había hecho caso y ya estaba anocheciendo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Charlie se había llevado a Bella en la mañana. Pensar en eso me deprimía más, me sentía como una niña.

Decidí que estaba siendo más inútil al quedarme encerrado en mi cuarto y fui abajo donde estaban todos. A penas toqué el último escalón todas las miradas se posaron en mí. Habían tres policías, Andrea, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett. Rosalie y Emmett estaban sentados juntos y se veían bien. Me senté al costado de Alice y ella me tomó de la mano.

-Me alegra que hayas decidido bajar, señor Cullen –dijo uno de los policías. –Hemos encontrado el carro de Charlie en la frontera con Sleepy Hollow. Hemos seguido las huellas de Charlie, pero entrando al bosque ser pierden. He mandado cinco policías adentro del bosque, pero hasta ahora nadie sabe nada –yo asentí. –Lamento mucho todo esto.

-Mierda pasa, no es su culpa –dijo sin ni si quiera mirarlo. -¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar? Ya está anocheciendo, sus policías se van a perder –el sheriff me miró, pero no dijo nada.

-Edward tiene razón –dijo Andrea. –Joe, ¿no es mejor seguir con esto en la mañana?

-No –todos lo miramos. –No les querías decir esto para no preocuparlos, pero mientras Charlie estaba en la cárcel vinieron unos psiquiatras para hacerle un examen y bueno, este… Charlie tiene esquizofrenia. No sabemos qué le puede estar pasando a Bella ahorita, el tipo está loco –mi boca estaba abierta.

-¿Por qué nadie nos dijo nada? –dijo Andrea, un poco molesta. –Joe, esto es grave. ¿Qué pasa si la mata? Estaba con una pistola, esa niña está en mucho riesgo. Dios mío, no quiero saber que le puede pasar.

-Andrea relájate. Tú sabes cómo es nuestro entrenamiento, no vamos a parar hasta encontrarla, aunque eso signifique perder a la mitad del equipo.

Andrea asintió y la sala calló en un profundo silencio. Mi mente estaba en blanco. No tenía que pensar, no sabía qué hacer y no sabía nada. Solo se me venía la imagen de Bella sonriendo, pero nada más. Esta en shock o algo así. Andrea estaba mirando por la ventana al igual que Alice. Jasper estaba parado, dándole vueltas a la sala, Emmett estaba sacándole las plumas al cojín y Rosalie, ella estaba mirando a Joe.

De pronto el silencio se rompió cuando mi celular empezó a sonar. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero igual lo contesté; era Sephi.

-¡Edward! ¡Tienes que venir! –susurró, realmente fuerte, por el celular. -¡Estoy en Sleepy Hollow!

-Sephi, no estoy de humor… -empecé a decir, pero ella me cortó.

-¡No Edward! No entiendes. Estaba caminando con Mike por el bosque cuando vimos a Bella tirada en el piso, parece muerta, pero no sé. Edward tienes que venir –podía escuchar sus llantos desde el otro lado. –No sé si él regrese, pero Edward no puedo dejar que se muera, no si eso te hace infeliz.

-Ya voy Sephi, pero no me cuelgues, necesito que me digas dónde estás –ella aceptó y me volteé para avisarle a Joe, que ya estaba en la puerta, con las llaves de su patrulla en la mano.

-Necesito indicaciones para llegar –dijo él y le pasé el celular. –Muy bien, necesito que me sigas –yo asentí, tomé las llaves de mi Mercedes y salí detrás de él.

-Yo también quiero ir –dijo Alice y salió corriendo de la casa. –Ella necesita apoyo y ahí voy a estar para ella –no esperó ninguna respuesta y se metió a mi carro. Estaba locasa.

Manejé detrás del policía a unos 140 km/h hasta llegar a la frontera con Sleepy Hollow. Ahí Joe bajó de la patrulla y yo hice lo mismo. Alice me siguió por detrás. Joe dio indicaciones y entramos al bosque. Seguí un camino que estaba hecho de hojas secas, alejándome un poco mucho de los demás. Al final del camino vi a Sephi.

Estaba arrodillada entre el montón de hojas con Bella en sus manos. Mike estaba parado mirando por todos lados. Podía ver las lágrimas de Sephi al igual que las de Bella.

-Dime por favor que está viva –dije acercándome a ellos.

-No sé Kells, no encuentro el pulso y Mike está demasiado Stone como para saber algo –ella seguí llorando. –No sé como regresar.

-Cálmate Sephi –dije al llegar a donde estaba ella. –Ella va a estar bien, siempre está bien –cargué a Bella del piso y ayudé a Sephi. –Vamos, tenemos que largarnos de acá.

Mike y Sephi me siguieron y salimos del bosque. No había rastro de Charlie. Me arrodillé en el piso y puse a Bella en mis piernas. Estaba inconsciente, eso era un hecho. Tomé su muñeca y me concentré en su pulso. Si había. Sentí un alivio recorrer mi cuerpo.

Bella no se veía bien, tenía los ojos hinchados, las manos y los pies helados, sangre por su pierna izquierda y demasiados moretones. Entendía porque Sephi había pensando que Bella estaba muerta, no parecía estar viva. La abracé con fuerza y esperé que Joe y Alice aparecieran del bosque.

Sephi y Mike estaban sentados en la parte de atrás de mi Mercedes con las caras pálidas y con las miradas perdidas. Todo se veía demasiado oscuro, no podía ver la luz al final del camino. ¿Por qué no podía ser optimista? ¿Por qué pensaba que algo malo iba a pasar? Me aferré más a Bella y dejé que las lágrimas salieran.

-…da. Joe, esto pesa –escuché la voz de Alice decir. –Aunque Bella va a estar encantada de saber esto.

-¡Edward! –me llamó Joe. –Encontramos a Charlie, está muerto. Lo encontramos tirado debajo de un árbol. ¿Cómo está Bella?

-No sé, necesito llegar a una clínica y ya –Joe asintió y le dio a Alice algo. Ella empezó a saltar por todas partes y se metió a mi Mercedes. -¿Qué haces?

-Voy a llevarte a la clínica –dijo ella y prendió el motor. -¿Vienes o no?

Me paré del piso y cargué a Bella hasta el asiento del copiloto. Ahí me senté y la puse en mis piernas. Alice prendió el carro y salió disparada. Después de esa manejada que se metió jamás me iba a subir a un carro con ella. Podía sentir a Bella temblar en mis brazos así que la abracé más.

Llegamos a la clínica y los doctores llegaron corriendo para ayudarme con Bella. Sephi y Mike se quedaron conmigo todo el tiempo y Alice también fue llevada por los doctores, porque necesitaban cocerle la mano que le la había abierto al entrar al bosque. Me senté en la sala de espera con Sephi y Mike y esperé a que los doctores me llamaran.

Las horas pasaron y Andrea había llegado con el resto de la familia. James, Laurent y Vicky también llegaron cuando se enterraron de lo que había pasado. Me sentía bien al saber que la gente si se preocupaba por ella. Me sorprendí al ver a Esme en la clínica. Ella se sentó a mi costado y me tomó de la mano. Yo solo sonreí, pero no dije nada. Mi mamá si la quería.

Pasaron por lo menos dos horas cuando llegó un doctor y me llamó. Me acerqué hacia donde estaba él y esperé a que hablara. Me alegré al ver que no se había quitado su gorrita para decirme las malas noticias.

-Señor Cullen me alegro al decirle que la Señorita Swan va a estar bien. Ahorita está descansando en la habitación 235, si desea verla puede ir –yo asentí y fui al cuarto que me había dicho el doctor.

Le hubiera preguntado más, de que le había pasado, pero me preocupaba más como estaba ella. Necesitaba verla. Necesitaba escuchar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Tenía que ver que estuviera bien.

Entré al cuanto de Bella y ahí la vi. Echada en su cama con los ojos cerrados. Tenía un culo de tubitos por todo el brazo y otro tubo por la garganta. Me acerqué a ella y le tomé la otra mano. No la iba a dejar ir. No iba a soltar su mano, quería que ella supiera que yo iba a estar con ella para todo, que jamás la iba a dejar.

…

No sé qué pasó pero por lo visto me había quedado dormido y me desperté con la voz de Bella en mi oído. Una sonrisa en mi cara que jamás la iba a poder sacar, apareció. Mi Bella estaba bien. No se iba a morir ni nada por el estilo. Volteé mi cara y la vi sentada mirándome. Volví a cerrar los ojos y ella me besó.

-Te amo –susurré. –Jamás me hagas esto de nuevo.

-Jamás –dijo ella y se rió. –Estaba demasiado preocupada por ti, necesitaba llamarte, necesitaba saber que estuvieras bien. Charlie estaba loco, decía que yo era una ofrenda para los dioses y otras cosas. No sabes lo asustada que estaba.

-Tranquila, todo ya pasó –susurré y me fui a echar a su costado. –Tengo sueño.

-Duerme, son las tres de la mañana –me reí, pero mis ojos me ganaron y caí, nuevamente, en un profundo sueño.

…

Tres semanas pasaron volando. Los doctores habían dicho que preferían que Bella se quedara una semana en la clínica para saber cómo estaba, para poder mirarla de vez en cuando, pero las cosas se complicaron y tuvo que quedarse dos más. Yo me había pasado todo el tiempo con ella. El colegio ya había acabado, así que no necesitaba ir. Un año más y ya iba a estar fuera del colegio. Iba a tener mi libertad e iba a poder ser feliz con Bella.

Todos ya estaban felices de que Bella iba a ir por fin a casa. Lo que me parecía más gracioso aún era que la familia que la había 'adoptado' no había venido por ella. ¿Qué mierda les pasaba? ¿No se preocupaban por su hija adoptada? Me daba cólera, pero no podía hacer nada, a demás me convenía.

Todo parecía estar en orden. Esme estaba haciendo el papeleo para sacar a Bella del hospital mientras Andrea y los demás estaban en la casa cocinando. Bella estaba a mi costado, mi brazo pasaba por sus hombros y su brazo por mi cintura. La gente nos daba las sonrisas más lindas.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir? –preguntaba Bella desesperada. –Me estoy aburriendo.

-Amor, tienes que esperar un poco más. Hay que tener paciencia en esta vida –ella se rió y me besó la mejilla.

-Lo que me falta. ¿Qué vamos a hacer por las vacaciones? –preguntó ella emocionada.

-Pensaba llevarte a Punta Cana, pero…. No sé, estás un poco muy pálida, te vas a quemar mal –ella se rió y me abrazó. –Tengo pasajes para el 15 de Julio.

-¡Te amo! –gritó y se tiró encima de mí. -¡Eres el mejor del mundo! ¡Jamás pensé que me fuera a ir a otro país! ¡Y menos a Punta Cana!

-¡Bella, Edward, ya nos vamos! –dijo Esme enseñándonos los papeles. Los dos fuimos hacia donde estaba ella y la seguimos a su carro. -¿Por qué la sonrisa? –le preguntó a Bella.

-Edward me va a llevar a Punta Cana –Esme me sonrió.

-Qué lindo Edward –fue lo último que dijo.

La ida a casa fue callada. Bella jugaba con su pelo mientras que escuchaba música en su Ipod y yo miraba por la ventana. Esme estaba hablando por teléfono y podía escuchar que estaba discutiendo con alguien y ese alguien era Carlisle. Por los visto lo habían dejado salir del centro de rehabilitación y quería venir a la casa.

Llegamos a la casa y Bella bajó corriendo y fue directo hacia donde estaba Emmett. Lo abrazó y luego abrazó a Jasper. La chica estaba loca. Yo fui a mi cuarto a dejar un par de cosas y luego bajé para ver cómo estaban todos. Abajo todos estaban sentados en la sala conversando con Bella. Ella ni si quiera notó mi presencia en la sala. Estaba demasiado metida en la conversación con todos.

-¡Edward! Ya que ahora estás acá les podemos contar algo –dijo Emmett. –Rosalie y yo…

-Me dicen que está embarazada y los mato –dijo Esme. –Tengo treinta y cinco años no quiero ser abuela.

-No… no estoy embarazada –dijo Rosalie. –Les queríamos decir que nos queremos casar –me empecé a cagar de la risa, pero Rosalie me fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Hablas en serio? –pregunté, realmente confundido. –No puede ser, tienes quince por el amor de Dios. ¿Para qué te quieres casar? –Rosalie me ignoró por completo.

-Mis papás me han dado permiso y Emmett y yo de verdad lo queremos hacer –Esme la miró y luego asintió.

-Si eso les hace feliz, ¿quién soy yo para decir no? -todos empezaron a saltar por todas partes y a felicitar a la pareja mientras yo estaba en estado de shock mirando a Bella, que también estaba igual que yo.

-¿De verdad? –pregunté asombrado. -¿Casarse? Rosalie, tienes 15 por el amor de Dios, ¿no crees que exageren un poco? ¿No es mejor ser libres? –todos me estaban mirando para esto y Bella no se veía nada feliz.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella un poco ¿triste?

-Creo que… mmm… mejor nos vamos –dijo Esme y sacó a todos de la sala.

Yo me quedé mirando a Bella que se había sentado en el sofá y estaba mirando sus manos. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? Y sí, digo ahora porque estaba harto de que siempre le tenía que pasar algo a ella y yo era el que tenía que ir por ella, jamás me podía pasar algo a mí. ¿Qué tal si mejor me mataba o algo? Así ella venía por mí.

-¿Ahora qué mierda te pasa? –pregunté molesto y ella saltó un poco del susto. –Estoy harto de esto, estoy harto de siempre ser el que se preocupa por ti, por una vez preocúpate por mí –me empecé a ir de la casa pero ella corrió y me abrazó.

-No hagas nada estúpido –y con eso me dejó ir, así de fácil.

**A/N: Bueno… no tengo nada que decir…UDS. Ya saben como es la cosa… asi que… ¿reviews? :D**

**Y otra cosa… pasense por mi historia ventanas al alma! ¿siii? Jajajaa**

**Cuídense,**

**A**


End file.
